House of Secrets
by Ange Noir des Tenebres
Summary: Sam Wesson, 13 ans, vit seul avec son père. Après la mort de sa femme, ce dernier a commencé à battre Sam. Le jeune garçon entame donc une descente vertigineuse dans le monde de la drogue, des scarifications et autre. Est-ce-que l'arrivée de Dean Winchester, 17 ans, va changer tout ça ? Welcome in the house of secrets ! Co-écrit avec Asaliah. Slash. Dean/Sam.
1. Chapter 0

**HOUSE OF SECRETS**

**Résumé**** : Sam Wesson, 13 ans, vit seul avec son père. Après la mort de sa femme, ce dernier a commencé à battre Sam. Le jeune garçon entame donc une descente vertigineuse dans le monde de la drogue, des scarifications et autre. Est-ce-que l'arrivée de Dean Winchester, 17 ans, va changer tout ça ? Welcome in the house of secrets !**

**INFO IMPORTANTE**** : Cette fic aura ****deux auteurs****, moi-même (****Asaliah****) et Ange ****Noir Des Ténèbres****. L'idée de base est la mienne mais ayant fini par perdre la flamme, Ange s'est proposée pour continuer l'histoire à ma place. Les six premiers chapitres sont écrits de ma main et le reste sera d'Ange. Il sera indiqué en début de chapitre qui l'a écrit.**

**NdA ****: Le titre vient de la chanson House Of Secrets de Otep. Seulement le titre car le reste ne correspond pas. Mais le sujet de cette fiction me vient du tout début de la chanson, avant que celle-ci ne commence réellement. Je n'ai pas de Beta, toutes les fautes sont de moi. Suite aux nouvelles réformes prises par le site, j'ai un peu peur d'écrire des scènes de sexe (il y a un risque qu'ils suppriment cette fiction s'il y en a). Je ne peux donc garantir la présence de lemon. Mais qui sait… j'aviserai au moment venu ^^ Donc après quelques OS (d'accord, deux OS) pour me remettre dans le bain (ça faisait un moment que je n'avais rien écrit), je me lance dans une fiction à plusieurs chapitres. Elle sera relativement courte je pense.**

**Auteur**** : Asaliah**

**Avertissement**** : Rating M. Violences physiques et psychologiques, langage souvent corsé, prises de substances illicites, possibilité de scènes citronnées…**

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété d'Eric Kripke.**

Prologue : Le noir

Noir. Voilà ce que je voyais. Du noir. Du noir et rien d'autre. Et pourquoi ? Parce-que j'étais enfermé dans cette putain de cave à laquelle j'étais habitué depuis mon plus jeune âge. Depuis que ma mère était morte. Un cancer avait eu raison d'elle et de sa vie. Elle qui était si aimante et douce envers mon père et moi. Parfois la Vie se fout bien de notre gueule ! Et tandis que sa vie s'achevait, la mienne prenait un virage à 180 degrés. Direction : la noirceur. Comme Anakin Skywalker qui a basculé du côté obscur pour devenir ce trouduc de Dark Vador. Je suis passé de la lumière aux ténèbres. Enfin plus exactement, c'est ce qu'a fait mon père. Et il m'y a entraîné de force. Quand ma mère est morte je n'avais que cinq ans. Seulement cinq petites années de vie. Cinq années de normalité, de douceur et d'amour. Juste après, ça a été huit ans de haine et de violence. Mon père me battait dès qu'il rentrait à la maison bourré comme pas possible. Sincèrement, qu'ai-je fais pour mériter une vie aussi merdique ? Coups après coups, le connard qui me servait de père ma balançait verbalement et physiquement sa haine envers moi. Pourquoi ? Je n'étais pas coupable de la mort de maman. Ce n'était pas moi qui l'avais tuée. Mais il m'en tenait quand même responsable. Et dès qu'il en avait fini avec moi il m'enfermait dans cette cave dépourvue de lumière. La douleur me tiraillait de toutes parts mais j'avais l'habitude. Après huit années à ce régime, on finissait par ne plus faire attention à la souffrance. Peu importe laquelle. Lentement mais sûrement, une muraille se formait autour de mon esprit, le fermant au monde extérieur. Et il viendrait un moment où je ne ressentirai plus de sentiments, plus d'émotions, plus de sensations physiques telles que la faim ou la soif. Ce qui me conduirait inévitablement à la mort. Même si par moment, l'idée de mourir ne semblait pas déplaisante, je gardais en moi l'espoir naïf qu'un jour, la Vie me sourira à nouveau, qu'un jour j'arriverai à me sortir de cet enfer. Comme on le dit souvent, l'espoir fait vivre. Mais jours après jours, coups après coups, cette fragile flamme d'espoir en moi s'éteignait. Un jour, elle mourra pour de bon et moi avec. Alors pour retarder le plus possible ce moment j'avais trouvé un moyen. Ce n'était pas bon, je le savais, mais quand on vivait ce que moi je vivais, on s'en fichait pas mal. La drogue. Ça avait commencé avec un joins par-ci par-là quand j'avais neuf ans. Mais désormais j'en étais carrément arrivé à la cocaïne. Je travaillais les soirs et le week-end dans un restaurant en bord de route pour avoir de quoi payer ma cam. Et ça me permettait également de me tenir éloigné de mon bourreau. Mon « père » n'était pas au courant à propos de la drogue. Je ne savais pas s'il serait furieux en l'apprenant ou si au contraire il n'en aurait rien à faire. Les deux étaient parfaitement possibles.

Noir était ce que je voyais à ce moment là. Noir était mon esprit. Noirs étaient les hématomes que me causait mon tortionnaire. Je chérissais la nuit car elle était noire. La noirceur faisait partie de ma vie. Elle était ma vie.

TBC

**Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensé et si ça mériterait une suite. Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça encourage, ça fait plaisir et c'est gratuit ^^**

**Asaliah.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Voilà le premier chapitre de HoS (oui j'ai la flemme d'écrire le titre ^^) Attention ! Cass de 2014 débarque ! (j'aime Cass de 2014 *.*)**

**DarknessWolf**** : Oui je comprends que les fictions M peuvent révulser, il faut aimer. En tout cas je suis ravie que tu sois tentée par mon histoire malgré le rating. :)**

**Jinglee**** : C'est vrai qu'il y a assez peu de fics françaises sur SPN. Ou le soucis c'est qu'elles mettent souvent en scène les même personnages (bon je peux pas vraiment critiquer ce côté-là, je fais pareil ^^'). C'est bien pour ça que je commence à lire les fics anglaises. **

**Solenne**** : Hé Lapinou ! J'y pense aux révisions, j'y pense. De toutes façon les exams sont finis là. (liberté !) Comment ça fic bizarre ? Où ça une fic bizarre ? ) Si y aura Castiel ! =O Attends je peux pas faire une fic sans Castiel, c'est juste impossible ! D'ailleurs il arrive !**

**Semi-femme**** : J'ai l'impression que tu cherches à communiquer. Dans ce cas je vais utiliser la même langue que toi : la voilà, la voilà ! (P.S devine ce que j'écoute en ce moment… Zombie ! N-O-S-T-A-L-G-I-E)**

**Merci également à ****Balthazar****, ****elida17**** et**** Mariposa63**** pour leur reviews et celles qui ont mit HoS dans leurs favoris et leurs alertes. ^^**

**Auteur**** : Asaliah**

**Avertissement**** : dans ce chapitre, violence familiale.**

**Trêve de blablatage, bonne lecture !**

PoV Sam :

Un bruit. Non plutôt un cri. Oui c'était ça. C'était bien un cri qui me fit émerger de mon sommeil. Je n'arrivais pas à entendre ce que disait distinctement la voix dure et grave qui s'égosillait, mais vu le ton, c'était tout sauf amical. Des bribes de mots me vinrent avant que je ne ressente une violente douleur au ventre.

- Réveilles toi petit enfoiré ! Tu vas te réveiller, merde !

Soudain tout reprit place dans mon esprit embué. La cave, mon père… Je me levai en vitesse pour ne pas attiser un peu plus la colère de l'homme. Ce dernier était déjà reparti, sûrement s'enfiler sa bouteille matinale. Comme d'habitude, je me précipitai dans la salle de bain pour me préparer et surtout, faire un bilan des dégâts. Je me déshabillai entièrement et me regardai devant le miroir. Je regardai le reflet de mon corps et me sentis pitoyable. J'étais maigre. Mes côtes, mes clavicules et les os de mon bassin ressortaient dangereusement. On pouvait croire qu'ils allaient transpercer la fine couche qu'était ma peau. Cet état venait du fait que les seules choses que je mangeais étaient les plats dégueulasses de la cantine et ce que j'arrivais à piquer à mon boulot. Et puis la cocaïne me faisait perdre l'appétit donc je mangeais encore moins quand j'étais sous ses effets (NDA : je connais pas grand-chose aux effets de la cocaïne sur l'appétit alors il est possible que j'écrive de la merde). Et puis il y avait les hématomes. De plusieurs couleurs. Petits ou gros. Plus ou moins douloureux. Mais peu importe ils étaient partout. A certains endroits comme le ventre ou le dos, ils étaient tellement nombreux qu'ils formaient des énormes plaques violettes, bleues ou jaunes suivant leur ancienneté. Mon père faisait toujours attention à ne pas me frapper au visage pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. Et il m'avait également dispensé de sport pour ne pas que mes camarades ne voient les marques dans les vestiaires. L'été je ne pouvais pas aller à la plage ou la piscine comme tous les adolescents de mon âge. Une voix me tira de mes réflexions :

- Tu vas sortir de cette putain de salle de bain, oui ou merde ?

Mon père…

- Euh… je… j'ai presque fini monsieur.

J'entendis de lourds pas incertains s'éloigner et je soufflai. Oui, j'appelais mon père « monsieur ». D'après lui il s'agissait d'une forme de respect et évidemment je devais m'y plier. Je pris rapidement ma douche, m'habillai, me lavai les dents et partis au collège. Je ne mangeais jamais le matin mais de toute façon, ce matin là je n'avais pas faim. S'être pris des coups dans le ventre la veille avait tendance à couper l'appétit. N'habitant pas très loin, j'allais tous les jours à pied à mon collège (qui faisait également lycée). J'allumai mon Ipod et mis cette chanson qui me correspondait tellement :

_Hate you  
(Je te déteste)_

_Must maintain control  
(Je dois garder le contrôle)_

_Hate you  
(Je te déteste)_

_Everyone's asking questions  
(Tout le monde pose des questions)_

_No place is safe  
(Aucun endroit n'est sauf)_

_I'll forfeit resurrection  
(Je renoncerais à la résurrection)_

_To escape this pain_

_(Pour échapper à cette douleur)  
I hate my life [x8]_

_(Je déteste ma vie [x8])_

_(Otep - Buried Alive)_

Oui, ça c'était sûr, je détestais ma vie. Mais parfois je me disais que si j'y mettais fin, ce serait donner la victoire à cette pourriture. Et ça il en était hors de question. Mais en même temps, j'avais peur. Je ne pouvais pas le dénoncer, il était lui-même policier. Et si ça échouait et qu'il échappait à la prison… je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qu'il me ferait. Et puis même si par miracle il y allait en prison, il n'y resterait pas toute sa vie et quand il en ressortirait… même sentence. Non, je ne pouvais pas lui échapper. Pas pour le moment. Je devais attendre d'avoir dix-huit ans et d'être totalement libre (aux yeux de la loi en tout cas) de partir. Encore cinq ans… j'y arriverais. J'avais déjà tenu huit ans alors… La vision du portail de mon collège me tira de mes sombres pensées. J'entrai dans la cours et je cherchai mon seul ami de toujours : Castiel. Il était plus vieux que moi : il avait dix-sept ans. Mais il était le seul à connaître tout de mon père, de la drogue etc. D'ailleurs il m'encourageait toujours à aller voir la police pour mon père mais je lui répétais à chaque fois les raisons déjà citées. Et en ce qui concernait la drogue, il était dans la même merde que moi. Même pire. Il était défoncé quasiment vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Il s'était émancipé à l'âge de seize ans pour échapper à sa famille : quatre grands frères (Lucifer, Michael, Raphael et Gabriel) et une grande sœur (Anael surnommée Anna). Il ne s'entendait qu'avec Gabriel et Anna. Raphael le haïssait et Michael et Lucifer étaient bien trop occupés par la guerre qu'ils se faisaient déjà pour s'intéresser à lui. Ses parents étaient extrêmement croyants et Castiel ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cette famille. Il s'était donc émancipé, ce qui ne lui avait pas tellement réussi : il était maintenant surnommé « le junkie » par tout le lycée et le collège réunis. A juste titre quand on y réfléchissait. Mais j'étais bien parti pour suivre le même chemin, alors j'étais plutôt mal placé pour juger. Je me dirigeai donc vers mon junkie de meilleur ami. Je lui serai la main et remarquai que les vaisseaux de ses yeux étaient éclatés, gâchant les magnifiques iris bleus. Défoncé, donc. Il me piqua un écouteur et le mit dans son oreille sans me laisser le temps de réagir. Il me le rendit quelques secondes plus tard en grimaçant.

- Tu sais, tu devrais arrêter d'écouter ce genre de musique déprimante… c'est pas bon pour le moral. Me fit-il remarquer.

- Et alors ? Toi tu passes bien ton temps à écouter Pink Floyd, sous prétexte que ça te fait planer.

- Ce qui est vrai.

- Tu sais que t'es en train de devenir le parfait petit trou du cul hippy ? Lui fis-je avec un petit sourire narquois.

- Argh non ! Si un jour ça arrive, pitié achèves moi !

- J'y penserai.

C'était notre façon de surmonter nos problèmes. S'en moquer. On dit bien « mieux veut en rire qu'en pleurer ».

- Hey, reprit Castiel. T'es au courant que vas y avoir un nouveau ?

- Sérieux ?

- Ouai. Dans ma classe normalement. J'ai réussis à avoir son nom.

- Qui est ? Le pressai-je.

- Dean Winchester.

Etrangement, ce nom résonna longtemps dans ma tête. Je ne le connaissais pas mais mon sixième sens me disait que j'allais très bien tôt y accorder beaucoup d'importance…

**TBC**

**Ne me jetez pas des pierres s'il vous plait ! Je sais que c'est très court (j'avais prévenu !) mais il faut me laisser un peu de temps pour tout mettre en place (dans ma tête comme sur ordi). Si certaines choses vous semblent incohérentes, parlez moi en parce-que j'ai vraiment l'impression d'écrire de la merde sans aucun sens. Bref, review ! ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre long à venir je sais mais j'ai pas beaucoup d'idées pour le moment alors j'ai un peu de mal à écrire. Désolée ^^'**

**DarknessWolf**** : Oui ta review a été postée plusieurs fois ^^' c'est pas grave (vive la nouvelle présentation –'). Elle met du temps à apparaître mais elle finit par le faire. Donc pas de problème j'ai bien eu les euh… les trois reviews ^^'**

**Pour les « guest », vu que vous ne pouvez plus poster de reviews sous un nom, signez à la fin de celle-ci pour que je sache qui l'écrit. Merci :)**

**Autrement, merci à ****lariana-sama****, ****Mariposa63****, ****Summer Blue****, ****Mme Potter-Snape****, ****Yunoki**** et aux anonymous pour leurs reviews et également à tous ceux qui mettent HoS dans leurs alertes ou leurs favoris :p **

**Auteur**** : Asaliah**

**Avertissement**** : Les choses dîtes sur Dieu sont les pensées de Dean, pas les miennes.**

**P.S Vu que je suis complètement débile, j'ai oublié de mettre un titre au chapitre 1… Et j'ai toujours pas d'idée ! :p**

Chapitre 2 : Nouveau départ

PoV Dean :

_Le matin :_

Une sonnerie stridente me sortit de mon sommeil. Je grognai et donnai un grand coup sur l'objet de malheur. Je me frottai les yeux en grommelant, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans mon esprit encore embrumé. Je me redressai d'un seul coup dans mon lit quand tout me revint en mémoire : le déménagement, mon entrée dans un nouveau lycée… Je fus soudainement très réveillé à cette pensée. Qui dit nouvel établissement dit aussi nouvelles rencontres et c'était cette perspective qui m'enchantait. Je filai sous la douche rapidement, refusant d'être en retard pour mon premier jour de cours. Sous le jet d'eau bouillant, je me remis à penser aux évènements récents (enfin plus ou moins). Mon père et moi venions de Chicago. Nous y vivions depuis que j'avais quatre ans environ. Nous nous y étions installés après avoir quitté la ville de Lawrence dans le Kansas… suite au décès de ma mère dans l'incendie ayant ravagé notre maison. Incendie criminel. Le connard coupable de ça était un mec très recherché par la police, connu sous le nom (enfin plutôt le pseudonyme) d'Azazel. Ce fils de pute était responsable de plusieurs incendies meurtriers dans d'autres familles avant et après nous. Il a finalement été arrêté et foutu derrière les barreaux. Ma mère est morte dans cet incendie. Mais elle n'était pas seule. Il y avait également mon petit frère, Adam. Un minuscule nourrisson qui a péri dans la douleur et la chaleur meurtrière des flammes. Etait-ce juste ? Je n'avais que quatre ans à l'époque et j'ai perdu ma mère et mon petit frère dans des circonstances affreuses. Etait-ce juste ? J'ai ensuite dû vivre avec un père qui noyait son chagrin, sa douleur et son désespoir dans l'alcool et qui s'occupait à peine de moi. Etait-ce juste ? Non. C'était pour tout ça que je ne croyais pas en Dieu. Où est le Dieu dans tout ça ? Pourquoi n'a-t-Il rien fait pour empêcher tous ces malheurs d'arriver à ma famille ? Parce qu'il n'existe pas tout simplement. Après cette tragédie, mon père et moi étions partis vivre à Chicago dans le but de prendre un nouveau départ. Après sa descente aux enfers, mon père s'est finalement repris et s'est occupé de moi comme jamais, me surprotégeant (un peu trop parfois) et m'offrant tout l'amour qu'il était capable de me donner. J'étais tout ce qui lui restait. Oui, malgré sa très mauvaise passe, mon père s'était magnifiquement bien repris. Peu de personnes en auraient été capables. John Winchester était un grand homme. Et si nous avions décidé de quitter Chicago, c'était dans le but d'avoir une vie plus tranquille dans une plus petite ville. Notre choix s'était posé sur Leadville dans le Colorado. Mes parents y avaient passé des vacances et avaient adoré alors… Bref. Je repoussai tout ça dans un coin de mon esprit et sortis de la cabine de douche. Je me séchai, m'habillai et descendis au rez-de-chaussée pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Dans la cuisine, je croisai mon père, assis à table, un mug de café fumant à la main. Il me salua quand il me vit avant de retourner à la lecture de son journal. Un silence confortable s'installa entre nous deux tandis que je préparais mon petit-déjeuner. Quand je m'assis, mon père releva les yeux vers moi :

- Je vais passer au garage du coin cet après-midi leur demander s'ils auraient un peu de travail à donner, me dit-il.

- D'accord… bah moi je vais essayer de me faire des amis.

- Arrêtes, bien sûr que tu t'en feras ! Comme d'habitude.

Mon père n'avait pas vraiment tort. J'avais toujours été de nature sociable et mon physique (avouons le) très généreux encourageait les gens à venir me parler (je ne comprendrai jamais ce délire qu'ont les gens avec l'apparence. D'après moi, ce n'était pas ce qui comptait le plus chez une personne et qui déterminait si quelqu'un était fréquentable ou non. L'humanité est superficielle). Je terminai de manger, me lavai les dents, pris mon sac, souhaitai bonne chance à mon père qui me retourna la politesse et partis vers mon nouveau lycée. La chance étant de mon côté, la maison ou nous avions emménagé se situait relativement près de celui-ci, comme ça je n'aurai pas à prendre le bus. En sortant de chez moi (ça me faisait bizarre de penser ça), mon regard fut attiré par la maison juste en face de la mienne. Celle-ci était plutôt grande et très… glauque. Oui c'était le mot. Cette étrange demeure faisait penser à un manoir hanté de par sa taille et son état. Blanche, des volets et un toit noirs, elle avait visiblement été négligée par ses propriétaires. D'un point de vue esthétique, la pelouse était bien trop longue et envahie de mauvaises herbes. Un petit chemin de graviers serpentait de la porte en bois noir défraîchi jusqu'au trottoir. Il n'y avait pas à dire, cette maison me filait la chaire de poule.

- Une vraie maison des secrets ! Murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Je secouai la tête et repris mon chemin. Au fur et à mesure que mes pas me rapprochaient de l'établissement scolaire, la boule dans mon ventre grossissait. Qu'est-ce-que j'allais trouver dans cet endroit inconnu ? Le stresse montait en moi tel un serpent sournois. J'essayais de me raisonner en me disant que d'autres personnes étaient passées par là avant moi mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Je soufflai un grand coup en me répétant que tout allait bien se passer. Encore ce matin j'étais enthousiaste à l'idée de me retrouver dans un nouveau lycée mais maintenant, ça m'effrayait. Je jetai un coup d'œil sur le trottoir opposé et vit un garçon marcher sur celui-ci. Il portait un sweat marron clair, un jean bleu assez large et des baskets blanches qui avaient certainement connu des jours meilleurs. Il devait faire à peu près ma taille. La capuche du sweat était mise et la seule chose que je voyais était les cheveux châtains qui lui tombaient sur la totalité du front. Je ne pouvais pas distinguer son visage ce qui m'empêchait de lui donner un âge précis, de savoir s'il était plus jeune ou plus vieux que moi. J'accélérai le pas de sorte à être un peu plus avancé que lui. De ce point de vue je pouvais mieux l'observer. Son regard était fixé sur le sol et heureusement d'ailleurs : ça me permettait de le détailler sans qu'il ne me remarque, ça aurait été trop embarrassant si ça avait été le cas. Maintenant que je voyais un peu mieux son visage, je pouvais affirmer qu'il était plus jeune que moi. Puis une révélation fit « tilt » dans ma tête. Il portait un sac sur l'épaule droite et se dirigeait dans la même direction que moi, à savoir, le lycée. Donc il allait dans le même établissement scolaire. L'idée d'aller lui parler me traversa l'esprit mais quand je vis son air pensif et sévère ainsi que les écouteurs profondément enfoncés dans ses oreilles, je me dis qu'il valait mieux que je le laisse tranquille. Nous continuâmes donc notre chemin chacun de notre côté. Enfin, l'entrée du lycée apparue devant mon champ de vision. J'inspirai un grand coup pour me donner de courage et entrai dans la cours. Je me mis directement en quête de trouver le secrétariat. Quand j'aperçus le surveillant, je lui demandai de m'y conduire : mieux valait ça que de tourner en rond pendant une heure. La secrétaire me donna mon emploi du temps que je m'empressai de consulter. Nous étions dans des classes fixes : j'aurai donc les mêmes camarades pendant toute l'année. J'espérais vraiment que j'allais m'entendre avec ceux-ci. La cloche sonna et je me précipitai pour trouver ma salle de classe. Quand cela fut fait (par chance sans trop de difficultés) je repris une profonde inspiration et entrai. Je vis que tous les élèves bavardaient joyeusement entre eux. Je me sentis soudain très seul. Je restai donc près de la porte, sans savoir que faire, tentant d'ignorer les regards curieux de certains.

- Salut ! Me lança une voix masculine.

Je tournai la tête pour voir qui s'adressait à moi. C'était un garçon aux cheveux noirs, à peine plus petit que moi, de grands yeux bleus qui auraient été magnifiques sans les vaisseaux éclatés à l'intérieur. Super, un junkie. Mais un junkie qui était venu me parler.

- Salut, lui répondis-je.

- Tu dois être Dean Winchester, c'est ça ?

- Exact. Et toi ?

- Castiel Novak.

- Enchanté.

Je lui tendis ma main droite qu'il serra avec un grand sourire. Bon, ça se passait pas trop mal pour un premier contact.

- Euh… où est-ce-que je peux m'installer ? Lui demandai-je.

- Si tu veux, il y a une place libre à côté de moi. _(NDA : comme par hasard… *cliché* *cliché* *cliché*)_

- Ok, pas de soucis.

Je lui souris et nous nous dirigeâmes vers une table du fond. En attendant que le prof arrive, Castiel se mit en tête de m'expliquer le fonctionnement du lycée :

- Alors je pense que tu as remarqué que nous sommes dans une classe fixe. Nous sommes toujours dans cette salle sauf pour les cours de langues étrangères, de sciences ou de physique chimie. Et également si tu as pris une option comme dessin ou musique. Tu en as une ?

- Non. Aucune option.

- Dac. Tu seras toujours avec les mêmes personnes sauf pour les cours de langues où ils nous séparent suivant la langue étrangère que tu as choisie.

- Moi j'ai pris espagnol. Et toi ?

- Euh… bah moi je fais du grec. Me révéla-t-il en détournant le regard, gêné.

Je le regardai avec des yeux ronds.

- Attends, t'es sérieux là ? M'exclamai-je.

- Ici ils ne proposent que des cours d'espagnol, de français ou d'italien comme langues vivantes. Et vu que je les parle déjà toutes…

- Sérieux ! Et tu en parles d'autres ?

- Disons que je parle couramment l'espagnol, l'allemand, l'italien, le français et le latin.

Je crus que mes yeux allaient sortir de mes orbites.

- J'ai toujours été doué pour les langues. S'empressa-t-il de dire, clairement embarrassé.

- Non, tu crois ? Lui fis-je ironiquement en haussant un sourcil, le coin de ma bouche relevé en un demi-sourire moqueur.

Il rigola légèrement tandis que je lui souris amicalement. Il était gentil ce Castiel. Bizarre (très bizarre) mais gentil. Le prof arriva ce qui nous empêcha de continuer à bavarder. Après deux heures de cours ennuyeuses comme d'habitude, la cloche sonna pour nous avertir que c'était la pause.

- Je hais les études ! Déclarai-je à Castiel tout en me levant de ma chaise.

- Sam ne serait pas d'accord avec toi. Rigola-t-il.

- Sam ?

- Oui. C'est mon meilleur ami, même s'il est plus jeune.

- Plus jeune genre quel âge ?

- Treize ans.

- Effectivement.

- Je te le présente ? Tu vas voir il est super.

- Si tu le dis.

Nous allâmes donc dehors. J'ignorais alors que ce garçon que Castiel désirait me présenter allait changer ma vie à jamais.

**TBC**

**Bon je crois que je vais aller me cacher. Oh non, je vous ai encore fait une fin frustrante. Oh zut alors. *rire diabolique*. Désolée mais c'est ma spécialité ^^ Alors vous avez aimé ? Je sais que mon Dean peut paraître un peu OOC sur les bords mais bon… Prochain chapitre je vous jure que je les fais se rencontrer ! Promis ! Meeting Sam/Dean, next chapter ! Donnez moi vos avis. A bientôt ^^**


	4. Chapter 3

**Enfin la rencontre entre Sam et Dean. Je vous préviens, leur relation va avancer douuuuucement (un peu comme mon rythme d'écriture en ce moment ^^'). **

**DarknessWolf**** : Ne te mets pas trop en retard non plus, ce serait bête d'avoir des ennuis pour ça ^^**

**Merci aussi à ****tamahii****, ****elida 17****, ****Ignis**** et ****Yunoki**** pour leur review et à ceux qui mettent cette histoire en alerte ou favoris. Z'êtes des amours :)**

**Auteur**** : Asaliah**

**Avertissement**** : Langage et prise de substances illicites.**

**Bonne lecture les gens !**

Chapitre 3 : Meeting

PoV Sam :

J'étais dans la cours à attendre Castiel. Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas était qu'il ne venait pas seul. A ses côtés se tenait un garçon de son âge dont le visage ne m'était pas familier. Certainement le fameux Dean Winchester. De loin je pouvais voir qu'il faisait à peu près ma taille et qu'il avait de courts cheveux blond foncé. Plus ils se rapprochaient et plus je pouvais distinguer son visage. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert profond et ses lèvres bien plus pleines que celles de la majorité des garçons. Oui bon vous devez sûrement vous demander comment un gars peut noter ce genre de détail sur un autre gars. En fait j'avais récemment découvert que j'avais une préférence pour les hommes. Ça m'avait sauté aux yeux quand j'avais remarqué que les magazines pornos ne provoquaient aucune réaction chez moi alors que les gars de ma classe sortant des douches après le sport me faisaient bander. Donc oui, j'étais gay. Seul Castiel était au courant de ça. D'ailleurs, quand je le lui avais annoncé, la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé à me répondre était « Cool, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un meilleur ami gay ! » Bref tout ça pour dire que le crétin qui me servait de meilleur ami se ramenait avec le nouveau qui, il fallait l'avouer, était beau. Voir très beau même. Enfin, ils arrivèrent face à moi et Castiel prit la parole :

- Dean, je te présente Sammy. Sammy, voilà Dean Winchester, le nouveau dont je t'avais parlé.

- C'est Sam. Répliquai-je avant de me tourner vers Dean. Je vois que tu as déjà fais la connaissance de Cassie.

Castiel me lança un regard noir à l'entente du surnom, auquel je répondis par un sourire qui criait « Vengeance ! ». Dean regardait notre échange (ou plutôt affrontement) silencieux avec un air amusé.

- Classe les surnoms. Se moqua-t-il.

- Tu peux parler, Deano ! Répondit Castiel avec une certaine agressivité.

Dean grimaça mais ne dit rien, signalant ainsi qu'il rendait les armes.

- Alors, d'où viens-tu Dean ? Demandai-je.

- J'arrive de…

Il s'interrompit soudain, ne terminant pas sa phrase, se contentant de me détailler fixement. Je finis par me sentir embarrassé par les rayons laser verts qui m'analysaient et me tortillai, mal à l'aise.

- Hé mais t'es le gars que j'ai vu ce matin ! S'écria-t-il.

Castiel et moi échangeâmes un regard perdu.

- Euh… pardon ? Balbutiai-je.

- Oui, ce matin en venant ici j'ai croisé un mec et je crois que c'était toi… oui je reconnais les fringues et les cheveux.

- Les cheveux ?! Nous exclamâmes Castiel et moi.

- Euh… ouai, ils dépassaient de la capuche donc…

Dean se balança d'un pied à l'autre, visiblement gêné.

- Je me sens très con là. Marmonna-t-il.

Je décidai de changer de sujet pour nous sortir de cette situation plus qu'embarrassante.

- Ouai donc en gros ça veut dire qu'on prend le même chemin.

- Alors vous ne devez pas habiter très loin l'un de l'autre. Conclut Castiel. C'est cool ça !

Puis, sous mon regard gêné et celui surpris de Dean, il mit plusieurs cachets dans sa bouche avant de les avaler (avec l'habitude il n'avait plus besoin d'eau). « Amphétamines » me dis-je dans ma tête. Je fis un sourire contrit à Dean qui me répondit par un autre, compréhensif. Je lâchai malgré moi un soupire de soulagement. Apparemment, le blond ne semblait pas vraiment juger les actions de Castiel. Peut-être qu'il était passé par là aussi, ou peut-être même qu'il était encore concerné par ça ? Je repoussai ces questions dans un coin de ma tête avant de relancer la discussion. Nous passâmes le reste du temps de pause à discuter de choses et d'autres. J'appris donc qu'il venait de Chicago et qu'il vivait seul avec son père. De sombres pensées me vinrent à l'esprit à l'entente de cette nouvelle. Il vivait avec son père et uniquement avec lui… d'abord, pourquoi ? Et ensuite, est-ce qu'il endurait la même chose que moi ? Ou est-ce-que Dean avait la chance de ne pas avoir en guise de père un connard violent et alcoolique ? Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui poser la question. Pas maintenant. Peut-être plus tard si on se rapprochait. Peut-être…

PoV Dean :

La cloche sonna la fin de la pause. Sam, Castiel et moi nous mîmes d'accord pour déjeuner. Malgré son jeune âge, Sam avait l'air sympa et mature. Très mature. Trop mature. Bien trop pour un gosse de treize ans en tout cas. Un enfant aillant grandi trop vite. Comme moi. Et je savais bien ce qui avait causé ça pour moi. La perte de ma mère et de mon frère. Sam avait-il lui aussi connu un drame ou vivait-il des choses difficiles actuellement ou même les deux ? J'avais du mal à le savoir, après tout, je le connaissais depuis très peu de temps et il avait l'air normal. Enfin plus ou moins. Je me promis de creuser un peu plus cette histoire. Tandis que Castiel et moi nous dirigions vers notre salle de classe, un groupe d'adolescents nous barra le passage. Il y avait trois filles et deux garçons. Chez les filles, une blonde et deux brunes. Chez les garçons, un petit brun et un aux cheveux châtains. La blonde (visiblement leur leader) prit la parole, les yeux fixés sur moi.

- Salut ! C'est toi Dean Winchester ?

- Euh… ouais.

Mon regard survola chacune des personnes postées face à moi. Le petit brun me regardait avec un sourire narquois. L'autre garçon me toisait comme s'il voulait me tuer. En ce qui concernait les filles, elles étaient toutes les trois très belles et en temps normal, j'aurais sûrement essayé de les draguer pour les attirer dans mon lit (et plus si affinité). Mais le fait est qu'elles avaient l'air d'être de mauvaise fréquentation (et je ne couchais pas avec n'importe quoi). La blonde sur tourna vers l'une des deux autres filles et lui susurra à l'oreille :

- Il est sexy, tu ne trouves pas Ruby ?

Tout le monde entendit le mec à l'air meurtrier grincer des dents avant de mettre encore plus de haine dans son regard toujours vrillé sur moi. Tout ce cirque (ou cette parade de marquage de territoire) ne sembla pas déranger le moins du monde les deux filles qui continuèrent leur conversation comme si un fou furieux n'avait actuellement aucunes envies de meurtre à mon égard.

- Bof… pas trop mon genre. Répondit Ruby.

- T'es sérieuse là ? S'étonna la blonde. T'as vu ses yeux un peu ?

- Oui… juste les yeux alors.

- Oui ou au pire je suis là les filles. Grinçai-je, agacé du fait qu'elles parlaient de moi comme si je n'étais pas en face d'elles.

La blonde éclata de rire.

- Et avec du caractère en plus ! Tu me plais toi.

Ce fut sûrement la phrase de trop pour le taré qui craqua :

- Lilith, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi on perd notre temps avec cette merde ?

- Alastair, mon cœur. Ronronna Lilith, ne me laissant pas le temps de me défendre. Avoue qu'il irait bien dans notre groupe.

Enfin ça fit tilt dans ma tête : le type à la gueule de serial killer alias Alastair était le mec de Lilith. Ce qui expliquait son attitude d'homme des cavernes tout à l'heure.

- Alors, Dean. Tu veux te joindre à nous ? Reprit Lilith.

Puis son regard dévia sur Castiel qu'elle semblait ne pas avoir remarqué avant, contrairement à la troisième fille dont j'ignorais toujours le nom, qui fixait mon nouvel ami d'un air séducteur depuis le début de la conversation. Mais apparemment, Lilith ne partageait pas l'avis de son amie au sujet de Castiel car elle fronça le nez d'un air dégoûté.

- Oh non Deano, j'arrive pas à croire que tu traînes avec ce déchet.

- Qui se ressemble, s'assemble. Fit Alastair d'un ton dédaigneux.

- Toi, tu vas commencer pas refermer cette boîte à merde qui te sers de bouche parce-que tu commences foutrement à me les casser ! M'énervai-je.

Il allait répliquer mais Lilith ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

- Calme-toi bébé. Lui dit-elle d'un ton doux mais qui sonnait malgré tout comme un ordre.

Le connard semblait être prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour elle car il lui obéi. Le sachant coincer, Castiel lui fit un doigt d'honneur accompagné d'un demi-sourire moqueur. Alastair fulmina mais ne dis rien. Je fis un clin d'œil et un sourire complice à mon ami. Lilith retourna son attention sur ce dernier, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds avant de se tourner vers la troisième fille.

- Vraiment Meg, je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves au Junkie.

- Attends, il est hyper craquant ! Et retires les vaisseaux pétés et il a des yeux à tomber par terre. Répondit la dénommée Meg avant de faire un clin d'œil aguicheur à Castiel qui rougit légèrement.

- Si tu le dis… Marmonna Lilith, peu convaincue.

- Oh allez, arrêtez d'embêter ce pauvre petit Cassie et son nouveau copain. Intervint l'autre mec, le petit, d'un ton condescendant. Venez, on rentre en classe, on va être en retard.

Ils partirent donc en nous faisant chacun des au revoir différents (un « à plus les blaireaux » de la part d'Alastair, des sourires de celle de Lilith et Meg…). Castiel et moi nous retrouvâmes seuls dans le couloir.

- Wouaw. Lâchai-je.

- Ouai. Y a pas trente-six raisons qui expliquent pourquoi tout le monde les appelle les Démons. On devrait aller en classe, on est hyper en retard.

- C'était qui le deuxième gars ? Demandai-je tandis que nous marchions rapidement (pour ne pas dire courir) vers notre salle de classe.

- Crowley. Le dealer de l'établissement.

- Tu dois bien le connaître alors. Dis-je sans réfléchir.

Je sentis son regard sur moi et je me frappai mentalement pour avoir sorti un truc pareil.

- Ex… excuses moi. J'ai été vraiment con de dire ça.

Quand je tournai la tête vers lui, je vis qu'il n'était pas blessé mais profondément triste et pensif.

- T'inquiètes, c'est normal que tu penses ça. J'ai pas vraiment une meilleure opinion de moi-même.

Intrigué, je voulu lui répondre mais déjà, nous étions devant notre classe et Castiel toquait à la porte.

**TBC **

**Tada ! Voilà leur rencontre ! Je sais qu'ils ne se sont pas beaucoup parlé mais comme je vous l'ai dit, ça va avancer assez lentement. On est qu'au chapitre 3, y a le temps ^^ Et oui, Castiel est hyper présent. Désolée je peux pas m'en empêcher x)**

**Asaliah.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yo les gens ! Non vous ne rêvez pas, il y a bien un nouveau chapitre (hourra !) Bon je vais pas vous sortir le blabla habituel (je suis nulle de vous faire attendre comme ça blabla je vais essayer de m'améliorer blabla ne me tuez pas blabla), vous connaissez la chanson ^^ Oh et aussi, no Beta donc si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire :)**

**DarknessWolf**** : Mini discussion Sam/Dean dans ce chapitre ^^ Et je pense que oui il y aura Gabriel, c'est sûr à 90% et Lucifer, probablement (je l'adore alors je devrais bien réussir à lui trouver une petite place.)**

**De la guimauve machiavelique**** : Non, Sam et Dean ne sont pas frères du tout, je sais que dans la description on peut croire que si… mais non :) P.S j'adore ton pseudo )**

**Sinon merci à ****Mariposa63****, ****elida17****, ****darkmoonlady****, ****Yunoki**** et ****miruru-sensei**** pour leurs reviews (désolée de ne pas vous répondre à tous ^^') et merci également à ceux (enfin celles je pense, mais qui sait après tout) qui ajoute cette histoire en favoris ou alerts. Vous êtes tous super choupis ! **

**Auteur**** : Asaliah**

**Avertissement**** : Langage, agression psychologique.**

**Enjoy !**

Chapitre 4

PoV Dean :

J'étais en cours d'espagnol à écouter le blablatage incessant et inutile de la prof. De plus, vu qu'elle parlait en espagnol pendant la quasi-totalité du cours (et que l'espagnol était loin d'être ma langue fétiche), mon esprit avait beaucoup tendance à s'égarer. Je repensai à Castiel et à son attitude étrange l'heure précédente. La dernière chose qu'il m'avait dite tournait en boucle dans ma tête : « j'ai pas vraiment une meilleure opinion de moi-même. » Mais plus que ça, ce qui m'intriguait vraiment était la façon dont il l'avait dit. Un mélange de profonde tristesse et de nostalgie. Je n'avais pas pu lui en parler pas la suite car après notre retard, le professeur d'histoire avait gardé des yeux énervés sur nous pendant le cours entier et que, comme Castiel me l'avait dit, nous étions séparés pour les cours de langue. Je devais donc attendre patiemment (ou pas) la fin de ce putain de cours d'espagnol avant de le voir pour le déjeuner et donc lui demander des précisions. Je repensai aussi à Sam et à son attitude, ou plutôt à sa façon d'être. J'allais devoir lui parler à lui aussi. Mais encore fallait-il que la cloche soit d'accord pour sonner. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Je jouais donc avec mon stylo en attendant la fin de ce cours interminable.

La cloche finit par sonner au moment où j'envisageais sérieusement de m'ouvrir les veines aux ciseaux pour cause d'ennui mortel. Je bondis littéralement de ma chaise, mis précipitamment mes affaires dans mon sac avant de sortir de la salle de classe quasiment en courant. Je suivis le mouvement de foule, supposant que ça me mènerait au self. Et comme toujours, j'avais raison (sans vouloir me vanter). Je pris donc ce que les « dames de la cantine » nous offraient (autrement dit, de la merde) et cherchai Sam et Castiel du regard. Je finis par les repérer, assis à une table isolée. Je me dirigeai vers eux sans la moindre once d'hésitation et m'assis à côté de Sam.

- Yo. Me fit Castiel.

Sam se contenta de me sourire un peu timidement.

- Alors, bien cette première matinée de cours ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Super. J'ai rien appris de nouveau à part que la prof d'espagnol a le pouvoir démentiel de donner des envies de suicide.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un non.

On pouvait dire qu'on formait un sacré trio tous les trois _(NDA : admirez donc ce magnifique pléonasme.)_ : Castiel, le junkie bizarre au prénom d'ange, Sam qui semblait hyper sérieux et terre-à-terre et puis moi, le nouveau mec à l'humour douteux ayant la phobie des études. Je souris à cette idée, une vraie « team » de dingues !

- Mec, tu souris tout seul. Me fit remarquer Castiel.

- Je pensais juste à un truc.

Puis une pensée mois amusante me traversa l'esprit : si je voulais parler à Sam et Castiel des trucs sérieux dont je désirais discuter avec eux, ce serait séparément. Je veux dire… ça risquait d'être assez privé comme discussion et puis je serais plus à l'aise en les ayant un par un. A l'heure du déjeuner c'était donc impossible. Mais j'avais Cass pour moi tout seul pendant les intercours et Sam et moi prenions le même chemin pour rentrer chez nous.

- Dis Sammy… Commençai-je.

- Sam. Me coupa-t-il.

- Sammy. Répétai-je pour l'énerver.

- Sam.

- Sammy.

- Sam.

- Sammy. Dîmes en cœur Castiel et moi.

- Bande de casses couilles ! Ragea Sammy.

- Ah non, là t'étais censé dire « Sam ». Le taquina Castiel.

Le jeune garçon martyrisé poussa un grand cri d'exaspération et de résignation mélangée.

- Je disais donc, SAMMY, tu veux qu'on rentre ensemble ce soir ? Repris-je.

- Ouai bien sûr.

- Et tous les soirs ?

- Pas de problèmes.

- Hé ! Peut-être que chaque matins je pourrai passer chez toi et on ira ici ensemble.

Je le vis frissonner à l'entente de ma proposition. Je me mis en mode soupçons.

- Euh… c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée. Commença-t-il d'un ton peu assuré. Je veux dire… tu sais pas où j'habite et peut-être que ma maison est plus éloignée de l'établissement que la tienne. Dans ce cas là ce serait débile que tu fasses un grand détour juste pour venir me chercher. Ce serait mieux que ce soit moi qui aille chez toi.

- Ouais mais si c'est ma maison qui est plus loin que la tienne.

- Oh ça ne me dérange pas de faire un détour.

- Moi non plus. Insistai-je.

- Dean. Dit-il d'un ton sans appel signifiant la fin de la discussion.

Je fus surpris de le voir se fermer ainsi comme une huître. Durant toute la conversation Cass s'était contenté de fixer son plateau sans rien dire. Je compris qu'il savait quelque-chose. Le reste du repas se passa dans un silence tendu malgré les faibles tentatives de Castiel pour détendre l'atmosphère. Après le déjeuner, tandis que Castiel et moi nous dirigions vers notre salle de classe, je décidai de l'interroger un peu sur Sam.

- J'ai pas totalement compris sa réaction tout à l'heure, pourquoi il ne veut absolument pas que j'aille chez lui ? Débutai-je.

- Oh, c'est juste qu'il ne veuille pas que tu fasses l'effort d'aller chez lui. Sam a toujours beaucoup pensé aux autres, il déteste déranger.

- Mais ça ne me dérange pas puisque c'est moi qui le lui aie proposé.

- Oui mais il ne le voit pas comme ça.

Je devinai que Cass mentait mais je décidai de ne pas pousser plus loin. Sam cachait quelque-chose et Castiel le couvrait. J'en saurai peut-être plus, plus tard.

La fin de la journée finit par arriver et j'attendais Sam près de l'entrée. Quand je l'aperçus je lui fis des signes de main pour qu'il me repère à travers la foule grouillante d'élèves se précipitant pour sortir de cet enfer (on aurait dit une colonie de fourmis, vraiment). Lorsqu'il me vit, il me sourit et se dirigea vers moi. Nous prîmes donc la route en silence. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche je pris la parole :

- Alors, des frères et sœurs ?

- Non aucun. Et toi ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Non… enfin j'avais…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- J'avais un petit frère mais il mort. Dans un incendie qui s'est déclenché dans notre maison quand j'étais petit. Ma mère y a perdu la vie également.

- Oh… je suis désolé.

Je fis un mouvement de main signifiant que ce n'était rien. En fait non, ce n'était pas rien. J'y avais quand même perdu ma mère et mon petit frère et y repenser me faisait mal. Mais de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis. Le silence se réinstalle entre nous mais il fut vite brisé par Sam :

- Ma mère aussi est morte. D'un cancer, quand j'avais cinq ans.

- Oh… désolé. On se comprend tout les deux alors.

- Oui… oui on peut dire ça.

Silence.

- Et donc tu vis tout seul avec ton père ? Me demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

- Oui, toi aussi non ?

- Oui. Fit-il avec une amertume qui piqua ma curiosité. Et ça se passe bien ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Non comme ça.

S.I.L.E.N.C.E.

- Et avec le tien ? Repris-je.

- Oui très bien.

Mon détecteur de mensonge (situé quelque part au niveau du cerveau) commença à biper frénétiquement. Devais-je en conclure qu'il avait des soucis avec son père ? Je fus coupé dans mes interrogations quand j'aperçus ma nouvelle maison non loin de nous.

- On est arrivés chez moi. Dîmes Sam et moi en même temps.

Nous nous lançâmes un regard étonné.

- Attends, t'habites où ? Le questionnai-je.

- La maison flippante juste là.

Il me désigna du doigt la maison bizarre que j'avais remarqué le matin même. Celle en face de la mienne.

- Je suppose que ça règle le problème de distance. Marmonnai-je.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, on se demandait lequel de nous deux habite le plus près du lycée… enfin du collège… enfin tu vois quoi. Mais en fait tout les deux c'est pareil.

- Tu veux dire que tu habites juste en face de chez moi ? S'exclama-t-il.

- Apparemment. C'est cool !

Je le vis me sourire. Nous nous arrêtâmes en face de chez moi et je me tournai vers lui.

- Bon, à demain voisin ! Lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

- A demain. Je viens te chercher !

Et sur ce il traversa la route pour se diriger vers sa maison. Je souris avant de rentrer chez moi. Sam était mon voisin ! Le hasard faisait vraiment bien les choses.

PoV Sam

Je rentrai chez moi, un sourire aux lèvres. En plus d'être beau gosse, Dean était vraiment quelqu'un de sympa. J'étais tout de même un peu jaloux qu'il ait eu la chance d'avoir un père cool. Pas comme le mien. En parlant du loup, celui-ci m'attendait dans la maison, près de la porte. Quand j'entrai il fixa sur moi un regard haineux. Au moins il semblait sobre.

- C'était qui le mec avec toi ? Me lança-t-il.

- Un ami. Répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

- Un ami ?

Il éclata de rire.

- Tu n'as pas d'amis, petit con ! A part l'autre blaireau de drogué au moins aussi pitoyable que toi.

Il s'approcha de moi, une lueur hautaine dans le regard.

- Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te le répète ? Tu ne peux pas avoir d'amis ! Tu es bien trop merdique pour ça. Quand les gens te voient, la seule chose qu'ils pensent est que tu es un gamin pathétique. Comment veux-tu que le mec que j'ai aperçu avec toi soit ton ami ? Je ne l'ai vu que de loin mais il semblait être d'un niveau plus haut que le tien. Quoi que ce ne soit pas très compliqué, même un ridicule cafard est meilleur que toi. Tu n'es rien. Rien du tout.

J'avais déjà entendu ces mots une bonne dizaine de millions de fois mais ils me faisaient toujours aussi mal. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il me fasse me sentir comme une sous-merde ? Ma gorge commença à se serrer et je retins tant bien que mal mes larmes.

- Allez dégage. Reprit-il. Va dans ta chambre faire tes putains de devoirs et après va bosser. Je ne veux pas te voir de la soirée.

Je levai les yeux vers lui et sentis que j'avais fait une erreur quand son regard se remplit de poison. Je couru dans ma chambre avant qu'il n'esquisse un mouvement. Je restai ensuite l'oreille collée à ma porte, guettant le moindre bruit de pas signifiant qu'il venait me chercher. Je ne l'entendis pas monter, il était repartit dans le canapé. Je soufflai de soulagement avant de glisser le long de la porte et de laisser couler sur mes joues des larmes silencieuses.

**TBC**

**Voilou ^^ ça évolue doucement entre Sam et Dean, on est encore très loin du stade de l'amour. En ce qui concerne la dernière partie, le pov de Sam, j'ai décidé de faire la scène entre lui et son père de cette manière. Car le *bip* ne se contente pas juste de le battre, il le détruit aussi de l'intérieur. Et les agressions psychologiques peuvent parfois être pires que les agressions physiques. Donc voilà. J'espère que vous avez aimé :) A plus !**

**Asaliah.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Yo tout le monde ! Je sais j'ai pas posté depuis des mois mais bon avec la reprise des cours et tout et tout… Sans compter que j'avais paumé tout le début du chapitre –' BREF ! J'espère quand même que vous ne m'avez pas tous abandonnée (nan vous feriez pas ça ! Si ?)**

**Infos sur ce chapitre : Bon j'ai décidé d'en faire un où on se retrouve totalement dans la tête de Sam. Ce chapitre sera bien plus hard que les précédents car notre cher daddy a décidé de passer à l'étape supérieure… les avertissements sont notés après les remerciements.**

**Merci à ****Ignis****, ****DarknessWolf****, ****elida17**** et ****Mariposa63**** pour leurs reviews et également à tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction qui avance tellement lentement.**

**Oh et je me sens obligée de le rajouter : Pas de Beta alors c'est la fête des fautes d'orthographe et de frappe.**

**Auteur**** : Asaliah**

**AVERTISSEMENTS**** (oui en majuscules cette fois-ci) : Langage corsé, prise de substance illicite, agression sexuelle, inceste non consenti.**

Chapitre 5 : Mâle impur

PoV Sam :

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Je me redressai automatiquement, m'essayant dans mon lit, le visage et le dos en sueur. Un cauchemar. Je venais de faire un cauchemar. J'en faisais assez régulièrement, ils concernaient quasiment tous mon père. Mais parfois, comme cette fois ci, j'y voyais ma mère. Et c'était pire. Il y avait plusieurs cas de figure : des fois elle m'insultait et m'accusait de sa mort, me disait que c'était ma faute. Ou alors je la voyais telle que je l'avais connue. Dans ces rêves, je descendais dans la cuisine le matin et l'y voyais à table en train de lire un magazine people comme elle le faisait tout le temps. Elle était exactement la même que dans mes souvenirs. Un visage en forme de cœur, de longues boucles caramel et des yeux noisette rieurs et pétillants de bonne humeur. Je lui ressemblais beaucoup. Des fois, je me disais que c'était l'une des raisons qui faisaient que mon père me détestait autant. Dès qu'il posait les yeux sur moi, il avait l'impression de voir cette épouse qu'il n'avait su sauver. Ça me faisait presque de la peine pour lui. Presque. Dans ces rêves, elle était donc dans la cuisine à lire. Quand j'entrais, elle levait les yeux vers moi, me souriant, faisant ainsi apparaître les adorables fossettes aux coins de sa bouche. Puis elle me lançait un joyeux « Bonjour Sammy ! ». Elle m'appelait toujours comme ça. Et elle serait à jamais la seule à en avoir le droit. Personne d'autre qu'elle ne pouvait m'appeler Sammy. Je me dirigeais vers elle pour l'enlacer mais elle se levait avant que je n'ai pu l'atteindre. Puis, sans se départir de son sourire elle sortait de la maison. Je m'élançais donc à sa suite. Mais j'avais beau courir, me fatiguer, m'essouffler, je faisais du quasi-surplace. Et dès que j'étais proche d'elle et que je tendais le bras pour la toucher ou même ne serait-ce que l'effleurer, le bout de mes doigts la ratait de quelques millimètres. Et elle s'éloignait, s'éloignait de plus en plus jusqu'à n'être qu'un minuscule point à l'horizon. Je venais de perdre ma mère, une fois de plus. C'était exactement ce genre de rêve que je venais de faire. Les larmes commencèrent à me monter aux yeux mais je les chassai en battant des cils. Non, je ne pleurerais pas. Mais je savais ce que je pouvais faire. J'ouvris le tiroir de ma table de nuit et en vidai le contenu sur mon lit. Puis je retirai le fond du tiroir, dévoilant une cachette où se trouvait un sachet de poudre blanche. Oui, j'avais une planque à coke dans le double fond du tiroir de ma table de nuit. Je fis un peu de place sur le dessus du meuble et versai délicatement un peu de poudre, formant une belle ligne. Une fois cela fait, je refermai le sachet et le replaçai dans sa cachette avant de remettre la fond de mon tiroir plus son contenu disons plus… banal et de le refermer. Puis je me bouchai la narine droite, me penchai vers l'une des extrémités de la ligne et inspirai d'un coup, me déplaçant sur le côté jusqu'à avoir inhalé toute la ligne. Je me redressai ensuite, sentant déjà les effets rapides de la drogue sur mon organisme. Je sentis mes pupilles se dilater et une chaleur familière parcouru mes veines. Cette douce sensation finit par gagner mon cerveau, masquant ma peine et mes souffrances, faute de les gommer totalement. Je me rallongeai sur mon lit, mes yeux fixant le plafond. Tout me semblait plus vif, plus beau. Même cette araignée sur le coin du plafond me semblait magnifique. Cette immense toile qu'elle avait faite qui avant m'agaçait, m'émerveillait à présent. Le soleil lui donnait de nombreux reflets multicolores. Tout cet assemblage de fils bien organisé. Tiens, il y avait tout un ramassis de toutes petites araignées dans cette toile. Apparemment, la grosse avait eu des petits. Elle était là avec toute sa petite famille, dans cet œuvre d'art qui occupait les fonctions de maison, garde mangé et piège mortel. D'habitude cette image m'aurait dégoûté, mais là c'était l'une des plus belles choses que je n'ai jamais vu. Une mère s'occupant de tous ses petits, les aidant à survivre jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent assez grands pour vivre et se nourrir tous seuls. Je restai allongé ainsi sur mon lit, à penser à des choses et d'autres. Mon esprit embué vagabonda vers Dean. Dean et ses yeux verts. Dean et sa gentillesse. Dean et son humour. Dean et ses tâches de rousseur. Dean et son sourire. Dean Dean Dean. Son visage prit toute la place dans ma tête. Je ne pensais qu'à lui, ne voyais que lui. Puis je me souvins : j'avais dit que je venais le chercher ce matin. Je me levai d'un bond et courus quasiment à la salle de bain. Malgré le fait que mon père partait tôt presque tous les matins, j'allai vérifier par la fenêtre si sa voiture était là (il ne devait surtout pas me voir dans cet état). Sa bagnole toute pourrie était absente. Mon père aussi par conséquent. Un sourire me ravagea la moitié du visage : j'étais tranquille. Il n'y avait que quand j'étais sous l'emprise de la drogue que je souriais comme ça. Je savais que la descente allait être difficile mais je m'en fichais totalement sur le moment. Je mis donc la musique en plein volume et me préparai tout en dansant. Après avoir fait ma douche, je me tapai un délire avec mon sèche-cheveux : j'avais mit la chanson _Pourquoi _de Eths à fond et le rythme lourd et violent ainsi que les screams de Candice me transportèrent loin, très loin. Dès le début de la chanson, je pointai le sèche-cheveux vers moi pour bien faire voler mes cheveux et me mis à faire le headbanging _(NDA : le headbanging est le mouvement de tête que font les métalleux lorsqu'ils écoutent de la musique métal. Je trouvais que Sam et ses cheveux longs étaient parfaits pour ça)_ le tout en gueulant (vraiment moins bien que la chanteuse) :

- POURQUOI ? REGARDE C'QUE TU M'AS FAIT ! POURQUOI ? REGARDE C'QUE TU M'AS FAIT ! POURQUOI ? REGARDE C'QUE TU M'AS FAIT ! POURQ… !

Je m'étais arrêté net car par la fenêtre, je vis Dean me regarder depuis sa maison de l'autre côté de la route, avec des yeux ronds. Je me rendis compte qu'il avait sûrement assisté à tout mon show. Et sans compter le fait que je ne portais qu'on boxer. Pris de panique je courus dans ma chambre. La honte ! Il m'avait surpris en plein délire métallo-sèche-cheveux ! Puis j'éclatai d'un rire hystérique : il m'avait vu en boxer en train d'exprimer ma joie, et alors ! Il n'y avait rien de tragique à ça. Je m'habillai en sifflotant, toujours d'aussi bonne humeur. Soudain j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer.

- Sam ! J'ai oublié mes clés !

Mon père ! La panique glissa lentement en moi comme un serpent sournois et vicieux. Mon père ne savait rien à propos de la cocaïne, s'il me voyait dans cet état… Il venait juste chercher ses clés, il allait partir après. Malheureusement, la chance avait décidé de me tourner le dos : je l'entendis monter les escaliers.

- Sam ! Tu m'écoutes quand j'te parle ?

Non, non, non, non, non ! Tout mais pas ça ! Il rentra dans ma chambre et je sentis mon sang se glacer dans mes veines.

_Il est entré, visage obscur, mâle impur._

_Fenêtres et portes sont fermées, il est entré. Aime-le!_

- T'as l'intention de me répondre un j… Putain mais c'est quoi ça ?

En quelques pas il supprima la distance qui nous séparait et prit durement mon visage à une main ente son pouce et ses autres doigts. Il me regarda directement dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés. Je savais ce qu'il y voyait : les vaisseaux sanguins éclatés.

- Qu'est ce qui arrive à tes yeux ? Me demanda-t-il, la voix remplie de colère.

- Je… euh… suis fatigué.

- Menteur ! Je suis flic, abruti ! Tu crois que je sais pas reconnaître un drogué quand j'en vois un ?

Il relâcha violemment mon visage pour me mettre une claque juste après. La force du coup et mon état pas très net me firent légèrement vaciller sur mes pieds.

- Espèce de petite merde ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Je savais pas que tu étais tombé aussi bas. Est-ce-qu'un jour tu vas enfin arrêter de me faire chier ?

Je restai muré dans mon silence, les yeux fixés au sol, attendant avec frayeur la suite des évènements.

- Tu aimes ça te sentir pathétique, hein ? Siffla-t-il cruellement.

Je levai rapidement les yeux, à peine une demie seconde avant de les baisser à nouveau, mais le peu que j'avais vu dans son regard m'avait suffit. De la haine, de la cruauté, de la supériorité et autre chose que je n'avais jamais vue dans ses yeux et que j'aurais préféré ne jamais apercevoir. Il me saisit par le bras et m'attira à lui.

- Je sais que tu aimes ça, ridicule petite chose. Je connais un truc qui va te faire te sentir encore plus misérable, tu vas adorer.

Il me retourna et me plaqua contre le mur, le visage contre la surface dure. Il se colla immédiatement à moi et je sentis ses mains commencer à défaire mon pantalon.

- S'il te plait… murmurai-je.

- Pardon ? Fit-il, mettant une main dans mes cheveux et appuyant encore un peu plus ma joue contre le mur.

- S'il vous plait monsieur.

- Tu aurais du y réfléchir avant de prendre de la drogue. Tu es une sous-merde, tu te comportes comme une sous-merde, alors je vais te traiter comme une sous-merde.

Je plaquai mes mains contre le mur pour essayer (en vain) de mettre moins de pression sur mon visage. Je sentis ses dents entailler la peau tendre de mon épaule tandis que ses mains terminaient de défaire mon pantalon. Je tentai de me débattre mais il était bien plus fort que moi. Soudain, une de ses mains empoigna mon pénis et se mit à faire des mouvements de vas et viens dans le but de m'exciter.

- Tu aimes ça, hein ? Me susurra-t-il.

- Non… Marmonnai-je.

Il cogna violemment mon front contre le mur. Le choc me désorienta quelques secondes.

- Maintenant, je repose ma question : tu aimes ça ?

- … Oui.

La pression dans mes cheveux se relâcha un peu.

- Bon garçon. Fit-il, satisfait.

Sa main continua son action sur mon membre qui, malgré moi, commençait à durcir. Il défit son propre pantalon de son autre main tout en mordillant mon cou. Je me retins de vomir quand je sentis son érection contre mes fesses tandis que sa main qui ne se trouvait pas sur mon sexe se fraya un chemin entre elles. Il pénétra soudain un doigt en moi, sans lubrifiant ni rien. Je gémis de douleur et m'écartai instinctivement de cet homme. Ce qui était évidemment inutile étant donné que j'étais bloqué entre lui et le mur. Il fit faire faire quelques vas et viens à son doigt sans me laisser le temps de m'ajuster. Puis il rajouta rapidement un deuxième doigt puis un troisième, faisant grandir la douleur en moi.

_Plus près de toi, laisse pénétrer ses doigts. _

_Elle est sale. Elle a mal._

Même sa main masturbant mon membre ne suffisait pas à masquer le feu qu'il créait en moi. Puis il retira ses doigts qui furent immédiatement remplacés par quelque chose de plus gros et bien plus dévastateur. Je criai mais il plaqua une main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire et une autre sur ma hanche, lui servant de point d'appui pour faire ses coups de reins. Il s'activa de plus en plus en moi, me donnant l'impression d'être déchiré en deux.

_Donne-toi à lui ses remords sont des frasques, il te déflore. _

_Donne-toi, mais cri pas trop fort! Ses sales doigts ont taché ton corps._

_Encore, il te touche, tellement, ta peau est douce._

- Alors, Samantha, petite pute, comment c'est ? Me cracha-t-il.

Je grognai en guise de réponse. Il voulait que je lui dise quoi au juste ? « Je me sens actuellement comme de la merde, c'est gentil de demander. Oh et si tu pouvais éviter de me donner un nom de fille et de me traiter de pute ça m'arrangerait. Enculé ! Ah mince, que suis-je bête, c'est moi l'enculé en ce moment ! » Je sentis quelque chose de chaud et liquide couler sur mes cuisses. Du sang. Ce connard était réellement en train de me déchirer de l'intérieur ! Quand ses coups du butoir devinrent plus saccadés et désorganisés je compris qu'il avait bientôt terminé. Cet enfer allait enfin finir. Puis il vint en grognant. Je pus sentir sa semence en moi et une fois de plus, je ravalai mon vomi. Il se retira et se rhabilla comme si tout était normal. Je me laissai tomber à genoux sur le sol, à bout de force, un feu brûlant à l'intérieur de moi. Il s'avança vers la porte, s'arrêta dans l'encadrement et tourna la tête vers moi.

- Tu ne vas pas en cours aujourd'hui, les gens vont trouver suspect que tu ne puisses même pas t'asseoir sur ta chaise. Ricana-t-il. Ne te réjouis pas trop vite d'avoir terminé, ce n'est que le début.

Sur ces mots, il quitta ma chambre. Ses dernières paroles résonnèrent longtemps dans ma tête. Que le début. Je savais exactement ce que ça voulait dire.

_Famille sacrée, fermée. _

_Comme une messe, rituel régulier, chaque soir la porte s'ouvre._

Et dire qu'avant tout ça, je trouvais que ma vie était un enfer…

**TBC**

**Bien, j'ai pleins de choses à vous dire ! D'abord, j'espère que j'ai bien réussi la scène du viol car avant celle-là je n'en avais fait que deux, dont une très soft. De plus, c'est ma première scène de non-con entre deux hommes alors je nage un peu dans l'inconnu.**

**Ensuite, les phrases en italique sont issues de la chanson **_**La Chaire Et Le Sang **_**de Eths. Et oui, comme vous pouvez le constater, la douce voix de Candice ainsi que ses paroles toujours aussi joyeuses risquent de nous accompagner pendant une bonne partie de la fiction étant donner qu'en général ça colle plutôt bien. Oh et pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi c'est dit « elle » et non « il », c'est tout simplement parce-qu'à la base, cette chanson parle d'un père violant sa FILLE et non son fils (et oui, j'avais bien dit que c'était généralement très gai).**

**Et enfin, j'espère ne pas m'être trop craqué sur le début avec Sam et sa meilleure pote élégamment appelée Cocaïne. Je le répète, j'y connais vraiment que dalle :)**

**Je pense avoir fait le tour. Si vous avez des questions, si vous voyez des incohérences (ce qui est fort probable étant donné que comme je suis une grosse flemmarde, je relis rarement les anciens chapitres avant d'en écrire un nouveau) ou des fautes d'orthographe/de frappe (il est tard et je suis fatiguée donc il est possible que j'en ai zappé durant ma relecture), surtout parlez moi en, je suis là pour ça aussi ^^**

**Voili voilou, je suis contente de vous avoir mis de très bonne humeur avec ce chapitre, et pour ceux/celles qui le lisent le matin, je suis vraiment ravie d'avoir plombé votre journée. ^^**

**Asaliah.**


	7. Chapter 6

**ATTENTION TRES IMPORTANT A LIRE OBLIGATOIREMENT**** :**

**Que de changements dans cette fic n'est ce pas ? Alors il y a quelques jours j'ai publié une note pour dire que j'arrêtais la fic. Mais finalement j'ai réussi à trouver un arrangement. Ce chapitre est le dernier que vous verrez écrit de ma main. Après un accord avec Ange Noir Des Ténèbres, il a été décidé que ce serait elle qui reprendrait la suite de la fiction. Après tout, ce qui compte c'est l'histoire et pas celle qui l'écrit, je préfère voir cette fiction entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre plutôt qu'elle soit à l'abandon, et je pense que vous aussi. Vous pourrez retrouver toute la suite de la fic sur mon compte comme le sien. Je la suivrai toujours, et si j'ai des idées concernant la suite des évènements, Ange a bien insisté pour que je lui en fasse en part. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai toujours là, dans l'ombre )**

**Je tiens à vous remercier tous pour m'avoir suivie, pour votre soutien et pour vos encouragements. Après mon message annonçant que j'arrêtais la fic, j'ai reçu pas mal de messages me suppliant de continuer. Vous m'avez fait pleurer bande de cloportes ! Vous aurez ma mort un jour x) Je vous z'aime.**

**Auteur**** : Asaliah**

**Avertissement**** : Scarifications**

Chapitre 6 : Je me perds

PoV Sam :

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Bruit agaçant. Bruit apaisant. Je ne le savais pas vraiment. Ma tête me semblait aussi vide qu'elle me semblait encombrée, envahie d'un mélange de sombres souvenirs. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Je n'avais même pas bougé du sol depuis que mon père était parti, n'avais pas pris la peine de me rhabiller. J'ignorais combien de temps avait passé depuis que la porte de ma chambre s'était refermée sur mon cauchemar personnel. Les secondes, les minutes et les heures se confondaient. Plus rien n'avait de sens. "Je me perds" fis-je dans ma tête. Je n'avais même pas envie de me droguer. Je n'avais envie de rien, tout me semblait fade. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Non je ne pleurerai pas. Je mordis le côté de ma main avec force pour réussir à retenir mes larmes. Je ne faisais même pas attention à la douleur, peu importait. Quand je fus certain que l'envie de pleurer était passée, je relâchai la pression de ma mâchoire et cette fois la douleur me frappa de plein fouet. Je regardai ma main et vis les marques de mes dents, profondément incrustées dans ma chaire. Un peu de sang perlait à certains endroits mais ça restait plutôt superficiel. J'observai pendant un moment ces petites gouttes rouges et me surpris à me prendre d'affection pour elles. J'aimais voir mon propre sang hors de mon corps. J'avais enfin envie de quelque-chose, je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire. Pris d'un entrain nouveau, je remis mon pantalon et mon boxer à leur place et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, ignorant la douleur provenant d'un endroit auquel je refusais de penser. J'ouvris le placard de la pharmacie et m'emparai d'une lame de rasoir. Je la plaçai au dessus de mon poignet et fus pris d'une vague d'hésitation. Je n'avais encore jamais fait cela, quelles conséquences cela pourrait il avoir ? Si je n'allais pas trop profond, cela ne me tuerais pas… J'appuyai la lame sur mon poignet et la fis glisser doucement. La douleur était très aiguë mais pas forcément désagréable. Je retirai la lame de mon poignet et contemplai mon œuvre. Le sang mettait un peu de temps à arriver mais bientôt il coula légèrement sur le côté de mon poignet avant de venir s'écraser goutte par goutte dans le fond du lavabo. Je contemplais ce spectacle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je ne me l'expliquais pas mais la vue de mon sang s'échappant de mon poignet et se déposant sur la surface blanche et lisse, la maculant de tâches rouge vermeille, semblables à des roses, me satisfaisait. M'émerveillait même. Je restai un moment comme ça, les yeux fixés sur mon œuvre. Puis au bout d'un moment, je pris un coton que j'humidifiai et j'essuyai mon poignet meurtri, effaçant toutes traces pourpres. Puis je me fis un petit bandage avec une compresse et de la bande adhésive. Je terminai d'effacer toutes les preuves de mon acte, nettoyant le lavabo. Suite à cela, je ne savais quoi faire. De nombreuses questions me traversaient l'esprit. Qu'étais-je censé faire à présent ? N'était-ce vraiment que le début de toute cette horreur ? Etait-ce un cauchemar dont je finirais par me réveiller ? Allais-je vraiment survivre jusqu'à mes 18 ans si je devais vivre ça encore et encore ? Je me laissai glisser le long du mur carrelé de la salle de bain pour finir assis sur le sol. Mauvais plan. La douleur irradia dans tout mon corps, mais mon esprit était trop las pour me faire réagir. Une autre question me vint soudain à l'esprit : devais-je en parler à Castiel ? Il savait pour la drogue, il savait pour la violence morale, il savait pour la violence physique mais devait il savoir pour la violence sexuelle ? En toute logique oui, en quoi cela différait il du reste ? Mais la douleur venant de mon poignet et celle venant de… non je refusais d'y penser, m'arrachèrent cette pensée aussi vite que celle-ci était apparue. Oui, c'était pire. La douleur à mon… non je ne le dirai pas, représentait la violence physique, celle à mon poignet les conséquences de la violence morale. C'était pire car c'était les deux en même temps. Un cocktail amer fait pour briser une personne. Et c'était exactement ce que j'étais en ce moment : brisé. Je puisai en moi la force de me lever et de marcher jusqu'à ma chambre. Je m'allongeai (ou plutôt m'écroulai) sur mon lit, mis mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et tentai de ne penser à rien. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, je finis par m'endormir. Et pas d'un sommeil paisible, ça non. Un sommeil habité de cauchemars, de souvenirs, de visages et en particulier d'angoisse et de douleur. Surtout de douleur. Je finis par me réveiller en sursaut, couvert de sueur. Je tachai de respirer lentement et profondément, tentant de ralentir les battements effrénés de mon cœur au bord de l'implosion. Le sang battait dans mes tempes tant celui-ci pulsait violemment. Tout en m'essuyant le front, je remarquai que mon bandage au poignet était imbibé de sang, traversant la compresse et menaçant de tâcher tout ce avec quoi il rentrerait en contact. Je me levai avec difficulté et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour le changer. Une fois la bande écarlate défaite, je pus affronter le symbole de ma faiblesse. Je détournai les yeux et refit un nouveau bandage le plus rapidement possible. Une fois cela fait, je regardai ma montre. L'après-midi était déjà bien entamé et je n'avais pas mangé de la journée. J'allai dans la cuisine et me préparai un sandwich avec ce que je réussis à trouver. Après seulement quelques bouchées, mon estomac se révolta. Je n'avais jamais réellement cru à toutes ses conneries de "la force du mental sur le physique", mais là, force était de constater que c'était vrai. Mon cerveau était tellement perturbé que mon estomac semblait suivre le mouvement. Je courus vers les toilettes et capitulai. Je rendis le peu que j'avais dans le ventre, des larmes perlant aux coins de mes yeux. Ma gorge me brûlait, mon estomac me faisait mal à force de se contracter pour expulser ce qui s'y trouvait, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que je ressentais au fond de moi. Je me sentais si faible, si pitoyable. Je restai comme ça, assis sur le sol, la tête sur les genoux et lâchai les larmes que j'avais retenues si longtemps.

PoV Dean :

Sam n'était pas venu en cours aujourd'hui. Il devait venir me chercher ce matin mais il n'est jamais venu (j'ai d'ailleurs été en retard en cours à cause de ça). J'avais donc passé la journée seul avec Castiel, qui ne semblait pas en savoir plus que moi à ce sujet. Je lui promis de passer voir Sam après les cours, sachant qu'on habitait l'un en face de l'autre. Je trouvais tout cela bizarre car il avait l'air très bien ce matin quand je l'avais aperçu par la fenêtre (je souris en repensant à son petit show en boxer avec son sèche-cheveux). Quand la dernière sonnerie retentit, je me précipitai dehors et marchai plus rapidement que d'habitude afin de résoudre au plus vite ce mystère. Et surtout, une angoisse irrationnelle me tordait le bide. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je me sentais terriblement proche du jeune garçon. J'avais toujours été très doué pour cerner les gens et autant ceux avec un "mauvais fond" me faisaient fuir comme la peste, autant je gravitais autour de ceux avec un "bon fond". Et je sentais quelque chose par rapport à Sam, je ne saurais l'expliquer, mais j'étais persuadé que ce gars était quelqu'un de bien. De très bien même. Mais en ce moment même, j'avais une sorte de mauvais pressentiment. Pourquoi Sam avait il réagi de manière aussi exagérée quand j'avais parlé de le rejoindre chez lui ? Bref, tout ça ne me disait rien de bon. J'accélérai encore plus, pressé de comprendre pourquoi il n'était pas venu aujourd'hui et surtout, de m'assurer que tout allait bien. J'arrivai enfin à destination. Je pris un temps pour regarder sa maison, elle faisait vraiment peur. Elle semblait négligée, comme si personne n'en prenait plus soin. Je respirai un grand coup et me lançai dans le chemin de graviers. Une fois devant la porte, j'inspirai profondément et toquai. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Sam. Son teint était plus pâle que d'habitude, ses cheveux semblaient ne pas connaître la définition du verbe "coiffer" et son regard était fatigué.

- Dean, dit il d'un ton à la fois las et surpris.

- Euh… salut mec, je suis venu te demander pourquoi tu n'étais pas venu en cours aujourd'hui. Tu sais, Castiel et moi on s'est inquiété et…

- J'étais malade, me coupa-t-il.

- C'est vrai que t'as pas très bonne mine. C'est bizarre tu semblais bien ce matin.

Il ne répondit pas et un léger moment de silence s'installa entre nous. Il ne semblait pas avoir envie de parler et moi je me sentais vraiment gêné par la situation. Mon regard dériva de son visage fatigué vers un morceau de tissus blanc qui dépassait de la manche de son t-shirt à manches longues. Je n'eus pas le temps d'observer un peu plus car il tira sur sa manche pour le cacher à ma vue.

- Ecoute Dean, je suis vraiment content que tu sois passé mais je suis vraiment fatigué et…

- Oh t'inquiètes pas je comprends. Tu viendras demain ?

- Euh… je n'en sais rien, peut-être.

- Ok, donc à demain peut-être, j'espère que tu iras mieux.

- Merci, salut Dean, conclut il avec un maigre sourire.

La porte se referma, me laissant seul avec mes pensées. J'étais venu ici pour chercher des réponses, et j'en repartais avec plus de questions. Une seule chose était sûre, Sam me cachait quelque chose, et quelque chose de grave.

**TBC**

**Je sais que ce chapitre est court mais il est très important, car il marque un tournant dans la fic. Et voilà les amis, c'est ici que le voyage s'arrête pour moi. Je donne les rennes à Ange Noir Des Ténèbres. Soyez sages avec elle, c'est très gentil de sa part de reprendre cette fic. Ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'elle ait un style d'écriture identique au mien mais hey, un peu de changement ne peut pas faire de mal, surtout si ça peut redonner un coup de fouet à cette histoire. Pour ceux qui suivent mon autre fic "L'antre enfumée et imbibée d'alcool", la deuxième et ultime partie devrait arriver prochainement. En tout cas, je vous retrouverai peut-être sur des OS, mais d'ici là, je vous souhaite la bonne journée et espère que vous continuerez à suivre cette fic.**

**Bisou !**

**Asaliah.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Salut, c'est moi Ange Noir des Ténèbres … comme promis avec Asaliah, je reprends la fic à partir d'ici. Il s'agit du chapitre 7 et j'espère qu'il vous plaira … moi j'ai aimé l'écrire en tout cas.**

**J'espère juste que je ne me suis pas écartée (de trop du moins) du sujet initial et que j'ai respecté au mieux le caractère des personnages qu'avait instauré Asaliah (même si j'avoue que sur la fin, j'ai fait Dean un peu plus mièvre … mais c'est pour les besoins de la fic).**

**Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas (dommage T-T) mais l'histoire est d'Asaliah et la suite de moi … ^^**

**Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !**

POV Dean :

Incroyable … vraiment incroyable. Sam à l'air d'être un gars sympa mais quelque chose chez lui m'empêche de le cerner complètement. Moi qui d'habitude parviens à déterminer de quel genre les gens peuvent être, Sam reste une énigme.

Et maintenant que je viens de le quitter, cette situation se confirme encore un peu plus. Il est malade, vu sa tête, je veux bien le croire mais … enfin, je sais pas … on dirait que quelque chose cloche dans le tableau, quoi je ne sais pas, mais quelque chose cloche j'en suis sûr !

Je rentre chez moi après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à la maison délabré de mon nouveau camarade de classe avant de refermer la porte. Il n'y a personne à la maison, je suis tout seul ce qui veut dire que mon père, je l'espère, doit avoir trouvé un boulot dans un garage. Tant mieux, comme ça, il ne restera pas à la maison sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit et ainsi, ressasser d'anciennes pensées sombres. Je préfère ne plus jamais revoir le père qu'il me restait après la destruction de notre famille, non … plus jamais.

J'entre dans ma chambre histoire de poser mon sac qui commence à me peser lourd sur l'épaule. En effet, aujourd'hui, je venais d'avoir mes livres de cours auprès du secrétariat et, tous réunis, ben ça pesait vraiment lourd. Je posais – ou plutôt laisser tomber – mon sac par terre près de mon bureau avant d'enlever ma veste. En allant la poser sur le dossier de ma chaise de bureau, mon regard se tourna automatiquement vers la fenêtre qui me donnait une vue imprenable sur la maison de Sam, elle était juste en face de la mienne, rien de plus normal.

Je m'y approche aussitôt.

Je n'aime pas espionner les gens en général parce que je trouve que ça ne se fait pas. Si on veut savoir quelque chose sur quelqu'un, il suffit simplement d'aller le voir et de lui poser la question … mais avec Sam, je dois bien avouer que cette vue sur sa maison va grandement me faciliter la tâche dans la mesure où il n'était pas trop décidé à répondre à mes interrogations. Je n'aimais pas trop cette idée mais je sentais quelque part au fond de moi, que c'était malgré tout la meilleure chose à faire pour en savoir plus sur lui.

POV Sam :

Oh bon sang, j'ai cru qu'il n'allait jamais vouloir me laisser tranquille. Non pas que je veuille le jeter comme ça sans préavis mais là, il ne tombe pas vraiment au bon moment. Mon père ne va pas tarder à rentrer et je préfère qu'il ne voit pas que Dean est venu frapper à la maison, il serait capable de m'en remettre une couche et je crois que pour aujourd'hui, vu la cuisante douleur qui s'est rappelée à moi tout à l'heure à mon … non, décidément je ne veux vraiment pas y penser … je ne pense pas que j'aurais été capable de supporter un second round.

Je m'éloigne de la porte après l'avoir refermée à clef, pour mon connard de paternel, n'importe quel oubli est bon pour une petit ristourne de coups et d'insultes aussi, depuis, j'avais appris à en oublier le moins possible. Une fois sur le seuil de ma chambre, je jette un coup d'œil en direction de la salle de bain où, plus tôt, le lavabo avait été le plus proche témoin d'un acte de désespoir le plus total. J'aurais bien envie de m'y remettre tiens, une petit coupure tiens, rien de bien grave et rapide en plus … mon regard tombe ensuite sur le radio réveil de ma chambre, non, il était trop tard et mon père pouvait rentrer d'un moment à l'autre, je ne voudrais pas lui donner une raison de plus de m'ne foutre une. Résigné, je rentre dans ma chambre où je ferme la porte, pour aller aussitôt à ma fenêtre tout en frottant le bandage de mon poignet qui me démanger alors que je venais d'y repenser. Une fois appuyé sur l'encadrement, mon regard tombe immédiatement sur la maison d'en face, _La maison de Dean le beau gosse_ me surpris-je en train de penser. Je me frappe le front avec la paume de ma main, il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à ça tout le temps sinon il allait sûrement finir par s'en rendre compte et fuir … comme le peu d'ami que j'avais eu avant … non en fait, je n'ai eu personne dans ma vie à part Castiel, et encore, lui et moi on s'entendait bien parce qu'on était un peu pareil et que mon père l'acceptait à cause de sa condition de Junkie. Une raison de plus pour lui de me prendre pour la plus merdique des sous merde quoi.

…bref, je tombais sur la maison d'en face que je détaillais rapidement bien que je la connaisse déjà par cœur après tout, je suis né et j'ai grandi ici, dans cette ville et j'habite dans cette putain de baraque de merde depuis que je suis tout gosse alors … _qu'est-ce que …_

Quelque chose venait de bouger derrière l'une des fenêtres d'en face, une ombre, quelqu'un peut-être ? Je plisse les yeux tentant d'y voir quelque chose de plus net mais non, il n'y avait plus rien.

Et voilà, les effets de la cocaïne était redescendus depuis un petit moment et maintenant, je me prenais les effets secondaires en plein dans la gueule, il faut que j'aille boire un verre d'eau avant de tomber dans les pommes.

POV Dean :

Ouf … il s'éloigne, je l'ai échappé belle.

Heureusement que je suis plutôt du genre agile, j'ai toujours adoré les cours de sport alors … enfin bon. Quand il était venu à se fenêtre, je me suis surpris à le détailler une fois de plus. Il y avait quelque chose d'attirant chez ce jeune garçon, je ne sais toujours pas quoi mais je sens qu'il a un bon fond malgré l'apparence désastreuse de sa personne qu'il donne au public.

J'étais parvenu, dès que son regard était tombé sur ma fenêtre, à me planquer derrière mon armoire située à côté de la vitre, avec la porte que je venais d'ouvrir, il n'y avait plus aucune chance pour qu'il me voit. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil mais non, il était bel et bien parti. Je souffle avant de m'éloigner à mon tour pour redescendre en bas pour manger un bout, j'avais un petit creux.

Je me sers un sandwich rapide avec un soda avant de m'installer à la table de la cuisine pour commencer à manger. En fait, j'étais plus en train de rêver que de manger, je ne cessais de penser à Sam … et voilà, je virais pervers … non quand même pas. Non, apparemment quelque chose chez lui continuait de me faire réfléchir mais quoi … je réfléchis, cherchant dans mes souvenirs quand soudain, la révélation me frappe de plein fouet alors que je fixais mes mains qui tenaient mon sandwich. Son poignet !

Tout à l'heure, en allant chez lui, j'avais vu quelque chose dépassait de la manche de son t-shirt, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que c'était mais ça me paraissait louche. Eh bien, maintenant, je sais ce que c'est, il avait un pansement. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui était arrivé et je préféré repousser les pensées morbides qui venaient de m'assaillir l'esprit. Je ne le connaissais pas assez pour pouvoir penser à ce qu'il ait fait une chose pareille … mais en tout cas, une chose était sûre, demain à l'école, il allait falloir que je vois quoi avec lui, ne serait-ce que pour me rassurer moi-même … en ayant la désagréable impression qu'il allait me mentir à nouveau mais j'aviserais … comme d'habitude.

….

-Salut.

-Salut.

-et bien, t'as pas vraiment une meilleure mine qu'hier, t'es sûr que tu devrais aller en cours ? Tu devrais peut-être prendre une journée de plus ou deux nan ? Demandais-je en refermant la porte d'entrée derrière moi.

-nan, c'est bon t'inquiètes, et puis, je n'aime pas trop rester chez moi … à rien faire. Rajoute-il précipitamment voyant que je levais un sourcil interrogateur.

-ah … ok, si tu le dis.

Nous nous mettons tous les deux en route pour aller au lycée. Aujourd'hui, c'était vendredi, ce qui voulait dire que ce soir, nous étions enfin en weekend. Je sentais que Sam était un peu tendu mais je préférais ne rien dire. Il était venu me chercher ce matin avec un petit sourire et je ne voulais pas casser ce semblant de bonne humeur qu'il avait.

Nous ne croisons presque personne sur la route hors mis à partir du moment où tous les deux, nous nous rapprochions du lycée. On était un peu en avance, chose rare chez moi malgré toute ma bonne volonté. Je voulais bien aller en cours mais fallait pas pousser quand même. Nous arrivons devant les grilles et je vois Sam qui traverse pour aller sur le trottoir d'en face, s'installer sur un banc pour attendre l'ouverture des portes. Castiel n'était pas encore là et apparemment, c'était quelque chose de tout à fait normal.

Sans me poser plus de question, je fais comme lui et m'installe à ses côtés sur le vieux banc métallique qui grince sous mon poids. Je le vois qui gratte distraitement son poignet et mes questions reviennent aussitôt en tête mais comment aborder le sujet sans le brusquer…

-tu as quoi comme cours aujourd'hui toi ?

-ben … j'ai histoire/géo, français, mathématiques et c't'aprèm, j'ai éducation civique et espagnol. Et toi ?

-euh … ben, j'ai sport, histoire, mathématiques et cet arprès-midi, j'ai philo, et espagnol. Lui dis-je après avoir sorti mon emploi du temps. –ah ouais, en fait, le vendredi, c'est la journée la plus chargée de la semaine, c'est vraiment pas juste.

-et oui, bienvenue dans la dure loi de l'école. Raille Sam en se levant. –j'ai comme l'impression que c'était fait exprès.

Les grilles viennent de s'ouvrir, je le suis de près. On rentre dans la cours et on se poste dans un coin ou plutôt … je suis Sam qui va se poster dans un coin, celui où je l'ai rejoint avec Castiel le premier jour de mon arrivée. Apparemment, c'était leur point de rassemblement.

Il recommençait à gratter son poignet par-dessus la manche de son sweet.

-qu'est-ce que tu as ? dis-je en désignant son poignet du doigt.

-hein … oh, euh rien … je me suis fait mal hier en tombant, j'ai eu le tournis en me relevant trop vite de la cuvette des toilettes où j'étais occupé à rendre mon petit déjeuner. Me dit-il d'une traite.

-ok. Je préférais ne rien répondre d'autre même si mon détecteur de mensonge venait de résonner dans ma tête comme l'alarme incendie de mon ancien établissement.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me disait jamais la vérité dès que j'avais le malheur de m'interroger sur son état de santé. Je me souviens que Castiel m'avait dit avant-hier que Sam était plutôt du genre à prendre soin des autres que de lui-même. C'était bien gentil de sa part de ne pas vouloir m'inquiéter mais ça ne marchait pas beaucoup.

Je fus coupé dans mes réflexions avec l'arrivée de Castiel, toujours aussi défoncé.

-Salut les gars. Dit-il en nous saluant tout en marchant vers nous.

-salut. Répondons-nous en cœur.

-ça va mieux Sam ? demande-t-il étrangement inquiet d'un seul coup.

-oui, ça va. Pourquoi tu veux que ça n'aille pas bien.

-ben je sais pas, tu n'étais pas là hier alors Dean et moi on se demandait pourquoi. Enfin, surtout Dean.

-hé ! Même pas vrai d'abord. Réfutais-je.

-qui est-ce qui a posé la question en premier et en dernier hier ?

Je ne réponds rien, okok je me suis inquiéter pour Sam mais ce n'était pas une raison pour en faire tout un fromage.

-bien. Alors, qu'est-ce que t'avais Sammy ?

-c'est Sam. Contre-t-il. – et rien, je suis simplement tombé malade, sûrement le truc qu'on a mangé à la cafétéria avant-hier qui est pas passé, j'en sais rien moi. J'ai pas choisi je te signale.

-je sais.

Je voyais pas mal de tristesse passée d'un seul coup dans les yeux de Castiel face à la réflexion pourtant anodine de Sam … je pressentais bizarrement que cette phrase en laissait sous-entendre plus que ce qu'elle disait en apparence, il allait vraiment falloir que je me penche là-dessus si je voulais en savoir plus. Le junkie baisse le regard alors que j'entends Sam qui s'excusait rapidement.

-bon et si on y allait histoire de ne pas être en retard, surtout toi Sam, vu que tu n'étais pas là hier, je ne pense pas que les profs te le pardonneront si tu n'étais pas à l'heure. Dis-je pour interrompre le silence pesant.

-ouaip t'as raison, vaut mieux pas faire attendre le vieux grincheux tout rabougris qui nous sert de prof de sport sinon il va encore me faire faire le tour du terrain de foot trois fois au pas de course, et j'en ai vraiment pas envie ce matin. Souffle Castiel de dépit en nous tirant un sourire à moi et Sam.

-allons-y alors. Dit Sam en nous emboitant le pas.

Je n'étais pas encore parvenu à découvrir quelques-uns de ses secrets mais je ne baisse pas les bras. Quelque chose me disait que ce gosse était bien plus mal en point que ce qu'il laissait paraitre et puis, je ne sais pas… y a aussi quelque chose qui m'attire chez lui. Je ne sais pas si c'est physique ou autre mais, il y a comme quelque chose d'attachant chez lui … de mon point de vue en tout cas.

**Et voilà, le chapitre 7 bouclé !**

**J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira. **

**Je n'ai pas mis de remerciement au début parce que, comme je viens seulement de finir ce chapitre, j'ai préféré attendre de voir ce que vous en pensez avant de dire quoi que ce soit … comprenez-moi, j'ai peur que ça ne vous plaise pas ^^'**

**A la prochaine pour le chapitre 8 en espérant que celui-ci vous ait plu ! **

**Ange Noir des Ténèbres …RIP **


	9. Chapter 8

**Voilà, le chapitre 8. **

**J'essaie de rester au mieux dans le style d'écriture d'Asaliah pour que vous ne vous perdiez pas trop dans la lecture de la fic mais là, je crois que mon style a un peu déteint, je n'y peux vraiment rien. ^^**

**J'ai décidé de publier une fois par semaine, le samedi … mais si jamais je ne peux pas publier, pas de panique, vous serez prévenu et je tâcherais de faire au mieux pour garder une certaine régularité dans le post de mes chapitres. ^^**

**Sinon, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira tout comme le précédent.**

….

POV Sam :

-bon sang, j'ai cru que cette matinée de cours allait vraiment finir par m'achever. Dit Dean alors qu'il vient me rejoindre à ma table en compagnie de Castiel. –et toi, ça va ?

-euh, ben ouais, pourquoi tu veux que ça n'aille pas ? Demandais-je avec un petit peu de méfiance.

Depuis ce matin, il n'arrêtait pas de me jeter des coups d'œil en biais en pensant que je ne le voyais pas, mais c'était mal me connaître. Depuis le temps que mon connard de paternel me battait, j'avais appris à regarder partout autour de moi dans la maison pour être sûr de ne pas tomber sur lui afin de ne pas lui donner de raison supplémentaire de me frapper encore et encore … même s'il n'avait plus vraiment besoin de raison depuis le temps… Donc, pour faire simple, tous les regards qu'il n'avait cessé de me jeter pensant que je ne le voyais pas … ben je les avais tous vu !

Et le voilà qu'il recommence ! Mais arrête avec tes yeux de merlan fris …

-ben je sais pas, t'avais l'air assez tendu ce matin alors. Sinon, t'es sûr que tu te sens mieux depuis hier, comme tu étais malade. Nan parce que t'es toujours aussi pâle mec.

-t'en fais pas Dean, il a pas l'air comme ça mais Sam est un dur à cuire, t'en fais pas pour lui va.

Interromps Castiel, après avoir sûrement vu que je venais considérablement de me tendre à la question de Dean alors que j'allais porter ma fourchette à mes lèvres.

Je le remerciais intérieurement d'être venu à mon secours car Dean avait vraiment envie d'en savoir plus me concernant, et je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'il s'immisce dans ma vie privée même si elle n'était pas du tout reluisante … en fait, j'avais plus peur de le faire fuir avec la vie que je mène qu'autre chose et puis, je ne voulais pas qu'il me prenne en pitié. J'étais certes tombé extrêmement bas dans ma fierté propre depuis hier quand mon père m'a … enfin voilà quoi, mais je pense qu'il doit m'en rester quand même assez pour ne pas me faire prendre en pitié par qui que ce soit, même par Castiel, et ce dernier l'avait d'ailleurs bien compris.

Finalement, il se résigne comprenant, par le biais de l'intervention de mon ami « junkie », que je ne voulais pas vraiment discuter de moi à table, mais ça venait de pas mal plomber l'ambiance, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Pour une fois que je parle à quelqu'un d'autre que Castiel.

-et sinon vous, les cours de ce matin, pas trop l'horreur ?

-ben moi ça a été, comme d'habitude. Me répond Castiel, comprenant sûrement mon envie de relancer la conversation tout en changeant de sujet.

-« comme d'habitude » c'est ça pour toi allé en cours comme d'habitude ? Eh ben, tu rentres en classe, tu t'assois à ta place, tu me glisses deux trois mots et dès que le cours commence, tu t'en roules une avant de la planquer dans ta poche pendant que le prof cause avant de dormir … mais comment t'as fait pour jamais te faire virer ? demande Dean en riant.

-ben je sais pas, j'ai déjà était suspendu pas mal de fois mais je crois que depuis le temps, les profs en ont eu marre et ont sûrement décidé de me foutre la paix. Je fais attention de ne pas les emmerder pendant les cours et eux me foutent la paix, c'est un bon accord je trouve ? Nan ?! Sourit Castiel alors qu'il avale ce qui se trouve sur sa fourchette après avoir postillonné un peu partout sous nos rires.

Bon sang, c'est dingue. Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu Castiel sourire et rire autant que depuis que Dean est arrivé. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il peut bien se passer entre eux mais ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre. J'en suis très heureux pour lui. Depuis que je suis entré dans ce lycée avec deux ans d'avance parce qu'apparemment j'avais une intelligence plus développée que les autres … et bien, lui et moi, tout de suite, sans même savoir le passé et le vécu de l'autre, on s'est bien entendu. Apparemment, quand je suis arrivé, il n'avait pas d'amis lui non plus et quand il a sûrement compris que je ne m'en ferais pas des masses à cause de mon jeune âge, il est venu me voir … et depuis qu'il m'a rafraîchit la mémoire, lui et moi, on s'entend comme pas deux. J'ai toujours apprécié cette amitié un peu étrange que j'ai avec lui, il est le seul qui connaisse réellement ma situation avec mon paternel et je suis le seul à connaître la raison de sa plongée dans le monde de la drogue. Entre lui et moi, c'est une sorte de secret mutuel qui nous permet de mieux nous comprendre et de supporter ce monde de merde dans lequel on vit.

Je ne suis pas jaloux, loin de là. Je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à montrer ce que je ressens mais là, j'avoue que je suis bien content que Castiel ce soit trouver un pote qui ne le juge pas de par ses actes, Dean quoi. Ce mec est une perle rare et j'espère qu'il restera ici pour continuer de le faire rire, même s'il a vécu de vrais moment de merde dans son existence, et bien, je pense que comme tous les autres, il a le droit d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre qu'un désespéré comme moi pour avancer dans la vie.

-pour de vrai ? Demande Dean les yeux ronds en apprenant la nouvelle.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire doucement face à sa réaction. Apparemment, il n'était pas le genre de lycéen à faire des conneries et à sécher les cours. Nan, lui, malgré son style cool et social, il cachait en fait un mec sérieux et ça, c'était génial.

-si tu savais. Une fois, il avait été viré de cours pour une semaine complète et quand il a su que ça voudrait dire que j'allais être tout seul pendant tout ce temps, eh ben il s'est ramené au lycée dès le lundi matin et il est carrément venu s'incruster pendant mes heures de cours. Comme on ne change de salles que pour les langues, et bien, les profs n'y ont vu que du feu parce qu'ils ne cherchent jamais vraiment à retenir les noms de leurs élèves. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne s'est jamais fait avoir alors que moi, j'arrêtais pas de l'engueuler parce que si jamais il se faisait choper, il serait sûrement virer plus longtemps et donc, on se verrait encore moins … mais avec cette tête de mule, rien à faire, il est quand même venu. Dis-je en riant alors que Castiel sourit de plus belle en repensant à cette fameuse semaine.

-et ben, vous êtes vraiment potes tous les deux, ça fait plaisir à voir. Même avec les amis que j'avais dans mon ancien lycée, je ne pense pas que l'un d'entre eux aurait été jusqu'à faire ça pour rester avec moi. Ils étaient plutôt du genre à être content de ne pas avoir à venir en cours tout court. Rit doucement Dean avec une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix.

-alors c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas tes vrais amis, parce que les vrais amis, les vrais de vrais, feraient absolument n'importe quoi pour ne pas te laisser seul et pour être avec toi n'importe quand, peu importe les interdictions qu'ils peuvent rencontrer sur leur chemin. Dit Castiel en repoussant son assiette sur son plateau, il venait de la finir.

-ouais, faut dire aussi que niveau amis, je n'ai jamais vraiment été doué. Avoue Dean.

-et ben maintenant, tu l'es. Bon c'est vrai qu'on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps, ça fait à peine trois jours mais, si tu fais assez d'efforts de ton côté comme j'en ferais du mien et que Sammy en fera du sien … et ben tu verras que tu te seras fait des amis en or … bon du plaqué mais en or tout de même !

-c'est Sam !

Dean se met à rire face à la remarque de Castiel et je le suis malgré l'emploi de ce fichu surnom. Bon sang, ce que ça fait du bien de rire. Rien qu'avec ces quelques notes de joie, pendant tout le temps où j'ai parlé avec lui, j'ai oublié tous mes soucis … mon paternel, les coups qu'il me porte et la douleur quand je les ressens encore sous les couches de tissus, la drogue, le sang, la douleur … tout. Mais malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et je redescends lentement de mon euphorie passagère. Castiel et Dean souriaient toujours, comme moi d'ailleurs mais quelque chose me turlupinait … Dean.

Ce mec était en train de me regarder sans pour autant cesser de sourire sans que Castiel ne voit quoi que ce soit, trop occupé à chercher après ses cachets d'amphétamines quelque part dans son sac. Dès que les émeraudes tombent sous mon regard, je sens que je suis pris au piège … et merde ! Il continue de sourire mais maintenant, il y a quelque chose de changer, de plus doux, de plus compréhensif … c'est vraiment moi qui pense ça ? Houlà, non pas ça … putain, je sens que je commence à être serrer dans mon jean … _Bordel de merde !_

Finalement, et pour mon dernier salut, Castiel relève le nez de son sac et Dean tourne aussitôt le regard sans que mon « junkie » d'ami n'ait remarqué quoi que ce soit. Il prend quelques-uns de ses cachets qu'il fourre dans sa bouche avant de les avaler. Quand son regard se pose de nouveau sur la table, Dean est en train de manger son yaourt comme si de rien n'était et moi … et bien, à la façon dont il me regarde, je suppose que je ne dois pas être dans un état normal … d'ailleurs, je commence à avoir vachement chaud.

La sonnerie de reprise des cours retentit et je m'entends hurler dans ma tête un « Houra ! » significatif de mon état d'esprit actuel … vite au cours d'éducation civique, loin de Dean. Mais avant tout … un petit passage par la case petit-coin s'impose … et d'urgence !

POV Dean :

-dit Castiel, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-mouais bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me dit-il en allant s'assoir à sa place pour le cours de philo.

-et bien, je voudrais juste savoir depuis quand est-ce que vous vous connaissez toi et Sam ? Nan parce que, je vois bien qu'entre vous, y a vraiment quelque chose de solide.

-ah … et bien, je connais Sam depuis l'école primaire. En fait, ce gosse était tellement intelligent que quand moi j'étais en CM2 comme tous les autres enfants de mon âge, lui était déjà en CE2 alors qu'il avait quatre ans de moins que moi. Comme les gens ne m'aimaient pas, j'étais souvent tout seul et il est venu me voir. Lui aussi était tout seul mais c'était parce que tout le monde le charriait à cause du fait qu'il avait sauté une classe même si lui ne s'en était jamais vanté. Et c'est comme ça que lui est moi, on s'est connu. Après est venue la période du collègue où on a été séparé. Je suis parti deux ans avant lui et lui a atterrit dans le collège de la ville et moi dans celui de celle d'à côté parce que mes résultats et mon comportement n'étaient pas trop apprécié. Et finalement, quand est arrivé le lycée, je l'ai revu … en début d'année. Sur le coup, il ne m'avait même pas reconnu mais faut dire aussi qu'en quatre ans, il avait énormément changé tout comme moi, et c'était sûrement pour ça qu'il ne m'avait pas reconnu. Bref, quand je l'ai revu en début d'année, après quelques remémorations de souvenirs, il s'est immédiatement souvenu de moi. On s'est raconté nos vies sans rien se cacher et depuis ben, on reste à deux. Personne ne me parle vraiment sauf lui, il est toujours là pour moi et il sait que je serais toujours là pour lui, c'est une espèce d'accord tacite entre nous et ça nous convient à tous les deux.

-wouah, c'est vraiment incroyable votre histoire, vous pourriez presque en faire un livre. Rit doucement Dean. – vous avez vraiment de la chance de vous être connus.

-ah oui et pourquoi cela je te prie ?

-et bien, ne le prends pas mal surtout mais, je sais pas. Quand je te vois, je me dis qu'il a vraiment dû t'arriver des trucs de dingue pour que tu … enfin que tu sois comme ça.

-que je plonge nan ?

-euh … ouais. Avouais-je avec un sourire contrit. – et quand je vois Sam, je sais pas non plus. Il est tellement renfermé que j'ai l'impression de ne jamais vraiment savoir sur quel pied danser quand je suis avec lui. Quand je lui parle, j'ai l'impression de devoir peser chacun de mes mots pour être sûr de ne pas lui faire du tort ou pour ne pas lui causer de peine. Il a l'air usé, fatigué, comme si dans ses yeux, tu lisais la vie de tout un homme alors qu'il a quoi … 13 ans. Il reste une énigme pour moi, un peu comme toi d'ailleurs et … j'ai beau vous connaître depuis seulement trois jours, je sais pas, j'arrive pas à l'expliquer mais, je me sens proche de vous et de Sam en particulier … je me l'explique pas, ça ne m'était jamais arriver avant.

Castiel m'a écouté tout le long de ma tirade sans me critiquer. Au contraire, il avait plutôt un regard compatissant, comme s'il savait exactement de quoi je parle. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, il cherche sûrement à savoir si je dis la vérité. Quelques secondes passent avant qu'il ne finisse pas ouvrir la bouche.

-tu es quelqu'un de bien Dean, n'en doute pas. Je suis peut-être un toxico mais mon jugement est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sain. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et je l'affirme. Moi-même, je sais que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fréquentable et pourtant Sam m'a donné une chance. Tu m'as donné une chance toi aussi sans me juger et c'est ce que j'ai apprécié la première fois que je t'ai vu. Je pense qu'avec le temps, toi et moi, on s'entendra bien, je n'ai pas de doutes là-dessus. … Maintenant, concernant Sam, tu as raison. Il en a vécu trop pour quelqu'un de son âge mais je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour te raconter sa vie comme il ne te racontera jamais la mienne. C'est un peu notre secret entre nous et ce n'est pas une question de confiance envers toi ou pas mais, disons que nos passés et que notre vie est assez merdique pour qu'on n'ait pas envie de la raconter à tout vas à qui veut bien l'entendre. On ne veut pas de pitié, pas de jugement, on veut juste quelqu'un qui pourrait nous comprendre et nous accepter tels qu'on est. Et je pense que pour moi, comme pour Sam, tu es cette personne mais qu'il va encore falloir du temps pour que tu découvres nos secrets. Mais je pense qu'avec le petit tu as toutes tes chances.

-ah oui ? Mais pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je surpris.

-tu crois tout de même pas que je ne t'ai pas vu à la cafétéria quand tu le dévorais du regard quand même ? Lui je sais qu'il ne m'a pas vu tellement il était concentré à te reluquer, mais toi …

-mais pas du tout, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

En fait, je savais très bien de quoi il parlait mais je ne voulais vraiment pas aborder le sujet. Ce n'était pas quelque chose à dire à quelqu'un qu'on ne connait que depuis 3 jours quand même ! Et puis, c'était déjà un sujet assez délicat, même mon père ne l'a appris que très récemment, avant que l'on emménage ici. Je n'y peux rien si ce gamin m'attire … je ne le contrôle pas !

-mouais, si tu le dis. Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose : pas de panique, je pense que tu devrais vraiment tenter ta chance.

…..

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura également plu ^^ .**

**Je suis désolée si je n'ai pas remercier les personnes qui ont l'extrême gentillesse de laisser des reviews … et ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de le faire … mais le problème c'est que je dois prendre en compte les personnes qui review sur mon compte + celles qui review sur le compte d'Asaliah et je ne pense pas toujours à aller voir sur son compte … mais promis ! Dès le chapitre 9, je montrerais ma reconnaissance à ceux et celles qui suivent assidûment cette fic ^^**

**Alors à la semaine prochaine ! **


	10. Chapter 9

**Voici un nouveau chapitre ! ^^^**

**J'ai remarqué que je ne mettais jamais les disclaimers et autres … mais c'est pas grave, c'est déjà écrit dans le prologue donc …^^**

**Sinon, je tenais expressément à remercier « YEELEEN » qui est une fidèle lectrice de cette fic que j'ai reprise (et de mes fics en général, merci à toi ^^). Mais je remercie également « Serrana » « Le Changenom » et « Some-Creature » … ainsi que les autres également ! **

**Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre supplémentaire vous plaira … ATTENTION : Mention de Viol !**

**Ah et aussi … je pars chez une amie aujourd'hui et elle n'a pas internet, c'est pour cela que je poste le chapitre avec 1 jour d'avance. ^^**

**Voili, voilou … sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ^^**

POV Dean :

-Ah enfin, je commençais me demander de quelle manière j'allais bien pouvoir mettre fin à mes jours avec ce qui se trouve dans ma trousse. Riais alors que je sors du cours d'espagnol avec Castiel sur mes talons. – je te jure que cette femme donne vraiment des envies suicidaires mec !

-je ne sais pas, je ne fais pas espagnol et je n'ai jamais eu cette prof, mais si même toi tu penses ça … c'est que ça doit être vrai. Rit-il doucement.

Quel con, c'est vrai. Je viens seulement de me rappeler que Castiel ne faisait pas d'espagnol. Il suivait son cours de grec mais comme il a fini avant moi, il est venu me chercher à ma salle en me disant qu'il avait peur que je me perde. Sympa…

-ouaip. J'ai hâte de sortir d'ici, rentrer chez moi et aller me prélasser devant la télé avec un bon gros paquet de chips.

-ouais tu m'étonnes, c'est vrai que c'est assez crevant d'aller en cours. Dit Castiel alors que nous arrivions tous les deux dans la cours du lycée où je repérais immédiatement Sam … fallait dire aussi qu'un gamin de 13 ans de cette taille … ça passait pas inaperçu.

On se salut une nouvelle fois même si on ne s'est quitté que depuis deux heures avant de prendre la route pour rentrer chez nous. Castiel nous laisse à la grille, comme depuis le début où je suis arrivé, apparemment il n'habite pas dans la même direction que nous … et je suis curieux, j'aimerais bien savoir où il habite … mais plus tard, là, on est en weekend, et j'aimerais en profiter.

Après s'être dit à la semaine prochaine, Sam et moi abandonnons notre ami pour rentrer chez nous. Quand nous avons mis une distance de deux ou trois pâtés de maison entre nous et l'établissement scolaire, je me décide à tenter une nouvelle de percer le mystère à côté duquel je marche actuellement.

-eh Sam …

-mouais ?

-ça te dirait de venir chez moi demain ? Je le sens se raidir quelque peu à cette proposition mais je décide tout de même de continuer. – j'ai une piscine dans mon jardin mais comme ça ne fait que quelques jours à peine que je suis là, je n'ai pas encore eut le temps de la tester alors je me suis dit que bon, comme on est en weekend et que t'habitais pas loin, tu pouvais venir avec moi piquer une tête.

-mais et ton père il sera d'accord ? demande-t-il nerveusement.

Je ne parviens pas à mettre de raison sur cette soudaine anxiété à mon égard mais j'ai bien remarqué que dès que j'avais le malheur de tenter de le sortir de chez lui ou d'aborder le sujet qui l'implique lui et son père, il se renferme aussitôt. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe chez lui mais je suis décidé à tenter de percer le mystère parce que mon intuition me dit que ce n'est pas quelque chose d'agréable qui se cache derrière tout ça.

-non t'en fais pas pour mon père. Il sera même content de voir que je me suis fait un ami … comme je suis nouveau dans cette ville. Et puis, tu le verras à peine, il travaille dans un garage près du centre-ville, il est vachement doué avec les voitures, et j'aime bien quand il me montre comment faire. Dès que j'aurais ma propre voiture, je vais la bichonnée comme c'est pas permis. Riais-je.

-euh merci mais non merci. Je préfère pas en plus j'aime pas trop aller à la piscine en général.

-pourquoi ? tu suis bien les cours de sport au lycée non ? il me semble que le semestre dernier c'était piscine justement ? Je voulais absolument tenter de savoir pourquoi il refuser mon invitation, mais je sentais qu'il allait me pondre un mensonge comme c'est pas permis.

-certes, j'ai été contraint d'y aller mais je n'ai jamais pu entrer dans l'eau … me dit-il précipitamment, apparemment à la recherche d'une histoire à me servir. – je n'arrive jamais à remonter à la surface.

-attends, tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas nager ? Demandais-je incrédule.

-ouaip. Dit-il sans me regarder.

-oh … ok. Bon ben c'est pas grave t'en fais pas mais si un jour tu le sens, t'auras qu'à venir chez moi, je te montrerais comment on fait. Lui proposais-je et je fus content de savoir qu'il accepter cette proposition même si je doutais fort de son histoire. – ah on arrive. Tiens, c'est chez toi la voiture de police ?

-euh ouais, mon père est flic.

-quelle brigade ?

-avant il était au STUP et maintenant il est monté à la brigade criminelle.

-wouahow … un truc de fou quand même. Bon aller, je te laisse mon p'tit Sammy, je vais aller me prélasser devant la télé moi. Disais-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage, histoire de l'entendre râler.

-ouai … et c'est Sam !

-si tu le dis SAMMY … dis-je en riant pour moi-même en refermant la porte d'entrée derrière moi, le laissant rentrer chez lui.

En attendant moi, je suis bien crevé, aller hop, les baskets ça vire, le sac ça va virer dans la chambre et vive le paquet de chips dans le buffet avant d'attraper la télécommande. Mon émission n'a pas encore commencé, tant pis, je vais devoir attendre.

Ma tête se tourne instinctivement vers la fenêtre du salon depuis laquelle je peux voir la maison – dans un état assez pitoyable quand même – de Sam et de son père. Franchement, faudrait vraiment qu'ils fassent des efforts pour que cette bicoque ressemble un jour à quelque chose de potable à regarder. On dirait vraiment une maison hantée … ou plutôt, une maison des secrets ! Oui c'est ça, une maison des secrets tellement je trouve qu'il se passe des choses bizarres dedans.

Entre Sam qui est un mystère à lui tout seul, son père qu'on ne voit presque jamais, et son état physique déplorable … je me demande bien ce qu'il se passe exactement là-dedans. Je sais bien que je ne devrais pas m'en mêler mais, ça me semble assez gros comme histoire. Je sais que je ne devrais pas fouiner comme ça dans la vie privée des gens mais de la façon dont m'en a parlée Castiel et la manière de Sam de réagir à chaque fois que tente d'en savoir plus sur lui, tout cela me fait penser que quelque chose de pas sympa du tout se trame dans cette baraque. Je ne peux rien faire pour le moment, mais Dean Winchester est aussi têtu qu'une mule et je ne laisserais pas tomber aussi rapidement. Dès demain, va falloir prendre les choses au sérieux. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais bien pouvoir m'y prendre mais je ne désespère pas, je découvrirais bien ce qu'il se passe…

Ma réflexion de détective en herbe est rapidement interrompue par le générique de mon émission qui commence. J'aime vraiment ce show alors je le regarde, laissant de côté mes intentions d'espionnage … pour un moment en tout cas.

POV Sam :

-bon sang, c'est clair, je vais passer un sale quart-d'heures. Me disais-je alors que j'approchais de chez moi.

En temps normal, mon père finit le boulot tard et en général, il rentre à la maison après moi, ce qui fait que j'ai toujours un peu de temps de tranquillité avant de voir sa tronche passée la porte. Mais aujourd'hui, comme ça arrive dans des cas rares, il est revenu avant moi … ce qui veut dire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose soit de bon soit de moche à son boulot … et que, dans le cas de la deuxième raison, je vais en prendre plein la gueule.

Je monte les marches qui mènent au perron et j'aperçois mon père à la fenêtre, il était sûrement en train de guetter mon retour mais maintenant, il a vu que je ne rentrais plus seul et que j'étais accompagné par le nouveau voisin … je sens que ça va chauffer pour mon matricule.

Je frissonne intérieurement une dernière fois au moment où ma main attrape la poignée de la porte, puis je tourne avant d'entrer. Mon père n'est pas dans l'entrée, peut-être aura-t-il eu soudainement envie de ne pas se faire chier avec moi ? … des pas dans le vestibule m'indiquent qu'il faudrait que j'arrête de rêver. Ils se rapprochent alors que je baissais la tête … ne jamais le regarder dans les yeux ou alors, ce sera pire.

Soudainement, les pas s'arrêtent en face de moi. De là où ils peuvent se poser avec ma tête baissée, mes yeux reconnaissent rapidement la paire de ranger que les policiers utilisent pendant leur travail et que mon paternel porte tous les jours que ce monde pourri nous offre.

Je l'entends respirer assez bruyamment, il le fait exprès pour que je comprenne bien qu'il n'est pas de bonne humeur … d'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, depuis ces huit années à subir tout ce merdier, je remarque que je n'ai jamais vu mon père un tant soit peu de bonne humeur …

Sa respiration est toujours exagérée et je finis par lever la tête pour savoir pourquoi il ne fait rien ….grave erreur.

A peine mes yeux se posent-ils sur lui que je vois quelque chose dans son regard changé, se durcir et cette même haine dans ses iris qui me traverse le corps depuis ces huit dernières années. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'une grosse main attrape mes cheveux sans aucune douceur, puis me tire pour me placer loin de l'entrée.

Mon père me fait traverser tout le couloir pour m'amener dans la cave, là où il adore me frapper presque à mort et où je peux crier sans que personne dans la rue ne nous entende. Les murs de la cave sont fortifiés, il s'agissait d'un ancien abri anti-tornade conçu par les anciens propriétaires avant que mes parents n'achètent la maison. La première fois que je suis entrée dans cette pièce sombre et où l'humidité règne en maître, c'était il y a sept ans, quand mon père était rentré saoul et qu'après m'avoir tabassé autant que sa coordination le lui permettait, il m'a jeté du haut des marches pour que je passe la nuit dedans… j'en ai pleuré toute la nuit sans qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit mais depuis, j'y suis habitué seulement, cette lueur malsaine que j'ai vu dans ses yeux tout à l'heure me fait craindre quelque chose de pire encore.

-tu traînes encore avec le fils des nouveaux voisins ? Me crache-t-il alors qu'il me pousse contre un mur où je me casse presque le nez pendant qu'il referme la porte derrière lui, à clef en planquant la clef dans sa poche … pour ne me laisser aucune chance de sortie, aucune échappatoire possible, juste le noir complet comme seul conscient de mes peurs et gardien de mes souffrances. –je t'avais pourtant prévenu, tu ne vaux rien espèce de petite merde, tu n'as jamais rien valu et tu ne vaudras jamais rien !

Et une première claque dans la gueule qui me repousse contre le mur où je sens que ma colonne vertébrale à rencontrer le tuyau d'eau à la vive douleur qui me parcoure le dos.

-tu n'as pas à trainer avec des gosses qui deviendront quelque chose, qui ont un avenir devant eux … toi tu n'as rien, tu n'es rien et tu ne deviendras rien, espèce de petit salopard !

Et encore une qui, cette fois-ci, est tellement violent que je me mords l'intérieur des joues et je sens le goût métallique mais au combien familier de mon sang parcourir chaque recoins de ma bouche pour finir par couler le long de mes lèvres. Mes jambes flanchent et je me retrouve avachit par terre d'où je peux voir mon bourreau revenir au pas de course pour m'attraper par le col de ma veste et me relever.

-je ne veux plus te voir traîner avec ce gosse, t'as compris espèce de trouffion. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir traîner avec lui … sinon je me ferais un plaisir de te corriger jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes que tu ne vaux rien à côté de lui. Me crache-t-il toujours plus hargneux tandis qu'il continue de me frapper au visage.

A ce moment-là, la seule pensée positive qui me vient à l'esprit c'est qu'heureusement qu'on est en weekend et que je n'ai pas à retourner en cours, ainsi Dean n'aura pas à me voir dans cet état pitoyable dans lequel je vais être dans quelques minutes.

-je … j'y peux rien … il a voulu … m'raccompagner …il veut d'venir mon ami … disais-je avec beaucoup de difficultés, mon visage étant soumis aux assauts des poings de mon père et ma bouche remplie de sang, j'articulais autant que le possible m'était donné.

Soudain, les coups s'arrêtent. Je fais rapidement le point de mes douleurs avant que la pluie de coups de reprennent. Mes joues sont en feu avec toutes les claques monumentales que ce connard vient de me foutre, mon nez est douloureux mais pas cassé heureusement, mon paternel a toujours fait attention à ne jamais rien me casser pour ne pas avoir à aller à l'hôpital histoire de ne pas attirer les soupçons des médecins quant à mon état physique … et mental tant qu'à faire, déplorable. Je sens du sang qui coule le long de mon arcade sourcilière gauche ainsi qu'une douleur sourde à mon œil jute en dessous, je vais avoir un œil au beurre-noir, ça va être simple pour expliquer ça espèce de connard… mes joues sont gonflées et mon nez pisse le sang mais à part ça, rien d'autre ou de plus grave à signaler. Je me permets donc d'ouvrir le seul œil qui est encore possible d'ouvrir, c'est-à-dire le droit, et voit mon père qui me regarde avec une haine farouche dans les yeux ainsi que cette … lueur malsaine, comme celle de … oh non… pas ça !

Trop tard …

Je sens que ma veste est arrachée, sûrement pour lui permettre une plus grande facilité de mouvement avant que je ne sois de nouveau tirer par les cheveux. J'entends la porte de la cave s'ouvrir alors qu'avec mes mains, je tente autant que possible de soulager la pression sur mon cuir chevelu.

Une fois la porte ouverte, je suis de nouveau tirer en avant sans aucune précaution. Je rate presque toutes les marches et mon connard de paternel tire encore plus fort pour me remettre debout. Mes larmes coulent le long de mes joues sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour les arrêter, la douleur est minime par rapport à ce que j'ai vécu mais je sens que quelque chose de pire, de bien pire, se prépare dans la tête de mon bourreau.

Je le sens qui s'arrête et je suis ensuite poussé dans une pièce où je m'effondre au sol sans lâcher ma tête des mains, il a sûrement dû m'arracher une bonne paire vu la douleur que je ressens.

Une main puissante m'attrape par le col de mon t-shirt et me soulève pour que mon paternel puisse me cracher une nouvelle fois au visage, avec toute la rancœur et le dégoût qu'un être humain est possible de ressentir…

-je ne pense pas t'avoir donné l'autorisation de me répondre espèce de sale petit ingrat !

Une baffe supplémentaire plus un coup de poing dans le ventre qui me fait cracher plus de sang. Je n'ai aucune masse musculaire ce qui fait qu'avec sa force, mon géniteur serait bien capable de me tuer d'un seul coup de poing … comme celui-là d'ailleurs.

-alors comme ça, le nouveau veut devenir ton ami … ton junkie ne te suffit plus, il faut que t'ailles voir ailleurs espèce de tapette !

Il tire de nouveau mes cheveux et cogne ma tête contre une surface blanche et froide … la baignoire, je suis actuellement en train de me faire tabasser dans la salle de bain … mais pourquoi ?

Il cogne de nouveau ma tête à deux reprises sur le bord en faïence avant de me jeter comme une vieille merde à l'opposé de la baignoire. Je suis trop sonné pour réagir néanmoins, une question ne cesse de me revenir en tête … tapette ? Serait-il possible qu'il soit au courant pour mes penchants sexuels ? Ce n'était pas un crime d'aimer un autre homme pour le commun des mortels mais pour lui, c'était comme une condamnation à mort !

Je ne vois plus rien tellement mon front est douloureux … mais j'entends l'eau couler … hein ? Je tente de relever la tête pour savoir de quoi il retourne mais je n'en ai pas le temps que mon bourreau m'attrape de nouveau par le col de mon t-shirt couvert de gouttes de sang … et me soulève presque de terre pour me foutre à moitié dans la baignoire, la tête dedans et les jambes dehors. Le bord de la faïence écrasant mon estomac déjà douloureux suite au coup de poing.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il est en train de faire mais quand je sens ses mains arracher mon pantalon ainsi que mon boxer, la réponse me vient tout de suite comme une évidence … il va recommencer !

J'essaie de me dégager mais c'est sans compter sur ma force de moucheron et la main de mon père qui me maintient appuyé … ou devrais-je dire écrasé, contre le rebord de la baignoire.

Et sans perdre de temps, je le sens se fondre en moi avec une violence inouïe ! je hurle en ressentant cette ignoble sensation d'être déchiré en deux de l'intérieur, si ce n'est plus … et mon cri se noie dans l'eau de la baignoire où, tout en continuant de me violer, mon paternel plonge ma tête pour que je taise, m'empêchant par la même occasion de respirer.

Au moment où je pense que je vais mourir noyer par manque d'air, ma tête est sortie de l'eau quelques secondes, le temps pour lui de me cracher des paroles haineuses au visage tout en continuant ses coups de buttoirs saccadés.

-est-ce que tu comprends maintenant que je suis le seul à avoir le droit de vie ou de mort sur toi espère de petite merde ! Je décide si tu vis ou si tu meurs, je décide avec qui tu traines ou avec qui tu bosses, je décide de tout dans ta misérable vie !

Ma tête replonge sous l'eau tandis que je le sens se frayer un chemin plus loin en moi et mes larmes se fondent avec l'eau de la baignoire. Le sens un liquide chaud qui coule le long de mes cuisses, ce salaud est en train de m'éventrer.

-je décide et tu te la fermes !

Ma tête, sortie pour l'entendre me parler, replonge à ce qui sera la dernière fois quand je le sens se tendre avant qu'il ne se vide en moi. J'ai envie de vomir et je ne me retiens pas. La tête encore sous l'eau, je rends tout ce que mon estomac a pu contenir aujourd'hui.

Ma tête baigne dans cette eau sale et je sens mes cheveux s'emplirent de ce que j'ai rendu. Mon bourreau se retire de moi, une main tire ma tête en arrière et j'en profite pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air avant de me sentir jeté à terre de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Mon père quitte la pièce, sans un seul regard en arrière pour le spectacle macabre qu'il offre aux murs de la salle de bain, en refermant la porte derrière lui … à clef. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même, je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre pour le moment, la douleur qui parcoure l'ensemble de mon corps m'empêche de réfléchir correctement.

Sans même que je ne m'en aperçoive, je m'endors, recroquevillé en boule à même le carrelage, laissant mon sang sécher et mes yeux se fermés d'eux-mêmes….

**Et voilà, un chapitre assez violent mais nécessaire au déroulement délirant de cette histoire… **

**J'espère que vous aurez autant apprécié et que mon style d'écriture (qui je pense, a pas mal déborder là) n'aura pas fait trop de fausses notes. ^^**

**A bientôt pour la suite. **


	11. NDA

**Et non désolée mais il ne s'agit pas d'un nouveau chapitre ^^' …. Pas frapper T-T**

**Non il s'agit d'une bête note d'auteur mais qui a tout de même son importance (ben oui sinon je ne la mettrais pas, je ne suis pas assez suicidaire pour ça ^^).**

**Non, c'est simplement pour vous signaler que je pars en vacances pendant une semaine et que là où je vais, il n'y a malheureusement pas Internet ( -je vais en mourir- ) et que cette semaine, je suis très prise par les préparatifs, parce que derrière, j'ai aussi des anniversaires à fêter donc … ben je chôme pas… Ce qui signifie que je ne pense pas pouvoir poster cette semaine, ni la semaine prochaine mais pas de panique, j'ai déjà écrit les résumés des 3 prochains chapitres, il ne reste plus qu'à les écrire correctement, ce que je m'attèlerais de faire le plus possible pendant ma semaine de vacances mais je ne peux malheureusement rien vous promettre, je ne serais pas seule là-bas ^^'**

**Donc, en gros, je vais me mettre le plus vite possible à l'écriture du prochain chapitre même si je ne pense pas pouvoir le publier maintenant, ainsi que le suivant …. Mais je ne pourrais poster le tout que dans deux semaines, soit lundi, soit mardi …. Je ne sais pas encore exactement quand est-ce que j'aurais le temps mais promis, vous aurez la suite le plus rapidement possible. (je n'abandonne pas la fic, pas de panique, je n'abandonne jamais une fic aussi dure soit-elle à écrire, ça met du piment dans la vie ^^)**

**Désolée pour cette note d'auteur très longue mais je préférais vous expliquer pour ne pas vous laisser en plan …. ^^' **

**Sur ce, à bientôt (le plus vite possible j'espère) et continuez de reviewer surtout ^^**

**Ange Noir des Ténèbres …. RIP ^^'**


	12. Chapter 10

**Le voici, le voilà, le chapitre 10 ! ^^**

**Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour le publier mais je l'ai écrit pendant ma semaine de vacances assez difficilement étant donné que j'étais souvent « entourée » si je peux dire … comprenait la difficulté. **

**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux et celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de me souhaiter de bonnes vacances comme « Asaliah » et « Yeeleen » … mais je tiens également à remercier « Meyan » qui a récemment découvert la fic et qui a gentiment laissé une review pour chaque chapitre, je te remercie beaucoup, ainsi que « Mynnie » qui a découvert elle aussi la fic. **

**Bien entendu, je remercie également tous les autres qui suivent avidement la fic ainsi que ceux et celles qui passent juste pour lire … ^^**

**ATTENTION : mention de suicide.**

**Disclaimer : j'en ai marre de le redire aussi, référez-vous au prologue SVP, ça n'a pas changé depuis ^^**

**Bon maintenant je vous laisse tranquille et je vous délivre ce chapitre… Bonne lecture !**

POV Sam :

Ma tête est tellement douloureuse que je me pose réellement la question de savoir si je vais vraiment ouvrir les yeux ou pas. Je ne sais même plus quelle heure il est, ni où je suis, ni même ce qu'il s'est passé avant récemment … le vide total quoi.

J'aimerais bien rester dans cet état d'ignorance, je me rappelle seulement de quelques brides de choses, comme la mort de ma mère quand j'étais gosse, la nouvelle folie de mon paternel de me battre pour me punir d'une mort dont je n'y suis pour rien –quoi que, peut-être que je dois vraiment avoir un rapport avec elle sinon je ne vois pas pourquoi ce salop serait passé d'un père aimant à un vrai bourreau tyrannique – mais, dans ma tête, tout semble tellement loin, comme si tout ce que j'avais vécu jusque-là n'était en fait, qu'un immense cauchemar et qu'en réalité, rien de tout cela n'est vrai. Je l'espère tellement que je peux sentir un microscopique sourire se dessiner sur mon visage que je sens endolori.

Mais mon début de sourire finit par s'estomper comme toujours parce que je sais que malheureusement, tout ce que j'ai vécu n'est pas un banal cauchemar où ma mère viendra me voir alors que je pleure pour me réconforter, tsss…. Bien sûr que non, puisqu'elle est morte ! Sans même avoir besoin de me réveiller, je sens des larmes perlées qui tombent aux coins de mes yeux.

Tout ce que j'avais pu espérer et qui m'avait fait me sentir bien pendant quelques secondes et parti dans un l'abs de temps identique, à croire que je suis quelqu'un qui, depuis tout petit, n'a même pas le droit à une parcelle de bonheur pour mettre un peu de joie dans mon cœur.

Mes larmes silencieuses redoublent d'intensité.

Chose incroyable malgré tout mais quelque chose me dit qu'il va falloir que j'ouvre les yeux car sinon, je sens ou plutôt j'ai la ferme impression que, ce qui se cache dans ma mémoire, est trop important pour que je ne me permette de l'oublier. Alors, la peur me prenant un peu plus à chaque fois au ventre, je rassemble mes forces, aussi peu soient-elles, et je commence à me réveiller.

J'ouvre un œil puisque le deuxième ne veut pas me répondre, et là, le souvenir des baffes monumentales de mon connard de paternel me revient en mémoire, pas étonnant que mon œil ait fini par lâcher. J'abandonne mes souvenirs sordides pour me concentrer sur l'endroit dans lequel je me suis réveillé. Et, à première vue de nez – même si celui-ci est en sang – je vois immédiatement que je suis dans ma salle de bain et là, je commence à tousser quand mon regard tombe sur la baignoire d'où le rebord en émail, à l'origine blanc, est couvert de filet de sang sécher.

Le souvenir du deuxième viol de mon père me revient immédiatement en tête … oh put*** ! Tout me revient dans les moindres détails et je sens que mon estomac n'est pas d'accord aussi, sans même avoir la force de me porter jusqu'à la cuvette, je vomis devant moi, alors que je suis toujours couché par terre. Je n'avais pas grand-chose dans le ventre à l'origine alors, tout ce qui sors de mon corps n'est qu'un mince mais douloureux filet de bile jaunâtre qui, en passant, me brûle la gorge aussi bien que l'aurait fait une lampée de vodka pur.

J'ai l'impression que ça ne va jamais s'arrêter, comme si j'allais continuer à me vider jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne me chercher … mais malheureusement pour moi, mon heure n'est pas encore venue apparemment puisque je commence à hoqueter, signe de la fin de ce calvaire –celui-là, en tout cas. Mon estomac douloureusement contracté finit par se relâcher, ne laissant finalement qu'un filet de bave collante coulé le long de ma joue depuis ma bouche pour venir s'écraser par terre. Je respire avec d'aussi grandes bouffées que je peux le faire en l'état actuel des choses, c'est-à-dire, pas terrible. Mais je parviens à reprendre une respiration moins saccadée et je peux maintenant souffler, le temps de retrouver le plus de force possible pour me permettre de sortir rapidement de cet endroit – qui aurait dit qu'un jour, une salle de bain deviendrait l'un des endroits qui hanterait la plupart de mes futurs cauchemars ? En tout cas, maintenant, ça l'est.

Je sens que mon corps n'est que douleur et rien d'autre. Chaque parcelle de mon être n'est plus que lambeau de souffrance et meurtrissures, je pourrais presque dire que je suis déjà mort en fait, si le sang qui coulait encore entre mes jambes ne me rappelait pas à l'ordre…. C'est horrible.

Je tente de bouger une première fois mais, à dormir sur un carrelage froid pendant je ne sais combien de temps, mon corps est complètement engourdi et douloureux en même temps, quel cocktail ! Pourtant il va bien falloir que je me bouge, je ne tiens pas à rester ici pour que mon salopard de paternel ne revienne et ne me fasse le deuxième round, dans l'état actuel des choses pour moi, ce serait probablement le dernier. Je fais le vide dans ma tête, plus qu'il ne l'est déjà, en tentant d'oublier la douleur sourde qui pulse derrière mes yeux et me concentre. Mes yeux sont toujours fermés et donc, je ne peux pas voir, mais je peux tenter d'écouter ce qu'il se passe dans la maison, histoire de savoir si le paternel serait encore là ? …. A vu de nez, ou plutôt d'oreille, je dirais qu'il n'est pas à la maison, je n'entends absolument rien. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il peut bien être mais, je suppose que la nuit doit déjà être tombée puisque la fenêtre derrière moi ne donne que le reflet de la lumière orangée du lampadaire non loin de la maison. Je ne veux surtout pas me tromper et tomber sur lui en sortant, il faut que je me concentre. Une chose est sure déjà, il n'y a que moi dans la salle de bain sinon j'aurais été traîné depuis longtemps en dehors de la pièce. Je n'entends pas la télévision ce qui veut dire qu'il n'est pas dans le salon, et je n'entends pas non plus la radio ce qui veut aussi dire qu'il ne se trouve pas dans la cuisine. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit dans ma chambre à moins qu'il n'ait pensé que je sois mort et qu'il ait commencé à vider mes affaires mais … étant policier, je suppose qu'il a dû venir s'assurer de ma pauvre survie après son passage « forcé » va-t-on dire. Je ne sais pas si la voiture est toujours là mais il est extrêmement rare que mon père reste à la maison sans allumé soit la radio soit la télévision, et même parfois les deux en même temps…. Je n'ai pas le choix, je ne peux pas rester là indéfiniment.

D'un côté, ce ne serait pas plus mal de me laisser mourir ici mais j'ai bien compris que ma sentence n'était pas encore venue donc, je ne risque pas de mourir tout de suite et si je ne sors pas de la salle de bain le plus vite possible, c'est ce salopard qui va m'en expulser en deux temps trois mouvements. Pas le choix, il faut vraiment que je sorte de là, fais chier, crever aurait été plus vite, d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne m'a pas achevé, il aurait découpé mon corps en morceaux et les aurait brûlé que personne ne s'en serait rendu compte et il aurait enfin été tranquille…. Quoique… peut-être a-t-il eu peur que Castiel ne vienne signaler ma disparition à la police ? Nan, franchement, j'en crois pas un mot, Castiel ne lui fait absolument pas peur, il pourrait le faire enfermer n'importe quand avec toutes les drogues auxquelles il touche sans cesse, non, de lui, il ne craint rien. Mais dans ce cas, qui d'autre ? Personne ne me connait bien à part lui … à moins que, est-ce que mon père aurait eu peur de Dean ?

Non, ce n'est pas possible. Je ne le connais que depuis une semaine à peine. Bon ok, on rentre tous les deux le soir et mon père ne peut pas le saquer … mais de là à en avoir peur ? Est-ce que je serais enfin tombé sur quelqu'un qui pourrait me venir en aide et qui n'aurait pas peur de mon paternel ? Je sais que Dean a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien mais de là à ce qu'il me vienne en aide alors qu'on se connait à peine, je ne sais pas… nan franchement, je ne sais pas … mais peut-être devrais-je y croire, si je subis un nouvel assaut, je n'y survivrais pas et ça, je suis sûr que mon père le sait, ce fumier.

J'ai tellement réfléchit à la présence de Dean dans ma vie que je viens seulement de me rendre compte que ça faisait un bout de temps que je tente de retrouver mes forces … elles sont maigres mais elles devraient être suffisantes pour me permettre d'aller jusque ma chambre, je ne pourrais pas aller plus loin de toute façon. Mais dès que je le peux, j'irais voir Dean pour lui demander de m'aider, je pensais pouvoir tenir encore jusqu'à mes 18 ans mais, à cette allure-là, je ne sais pas si je pourrais passer à l'année d'après.

J'ouvre enfin les yeux, qui clignent plusieurs fois historie de me réveiller complètement et lève la tête avant de la secouer doucement pour me sortir du sommeil une bonne fois pour toute.

Je me relève du mieux que je peux sur mes coudes en tentant de souffrir le moins possible. Une fois en équilibre – précaire certes, mais le mieux que je puisse faire – je commence par tourner la tête vers la fenêtre … et j'avais bien résonné. La nuit est belle et bien tombée et, vu la noirceur du ciel, ça doit faire un sacré bout de temps, je me demande même si on n'est pas déjà demain ? Bref, je laisse mes réflexions de côtés, elles ne sont pas les plus importantes pour le moment. Il faut que j'aille jusque la porte et je m'y attèle de ce …euh … coude ? Je me traine littéralement sur le sol car je sens bien que mes jambes ne peuvent pas me porter, c'est à peine si je peux m'en servir pour me diriger. Je finis par atteindre la porte et lève le bras le plus possible pour tenter d'atteindre la poignée, merci ma grande taille de géant malgré mon jeune âge, je parviens à la toucher suffisamment du bout des doigts pour entendre le petit « clic » qui m'indique avec joie que la voie est disponible d'accès. Je respire un grand coup avant de me lancer.

Le couloir est vide, comme je le pensais, génial. Je sors lentement mais sûrement de la salle d'eau pour me diriger vers les escaliers au nord de ma position actuelle, c'est-à-dire, en face, me faisant ainsi passer en plein dans le salon … dont je n'entends toujours pas la télévision, peut-être s'est-il endormi ? Je vais rapidement le savoir puisque je continue mon avancée, difficilement mais avec courage, je ne veux pas rester dans cette pièce qui emplira mes cauchemars pour mes futures années … si je parviens à survivre jusque-là.

J'approche du salon où, derrière le mur du couloir, je passe la tête … pour m'apercevoir que, comme je l'espérais, la pièce était totalement vide. J'ai envie de sourire mais mon corps n'en a pas la force aussi, je me contente de jubiler intérieurement pour ne pas gaspiller mes forces. Je traverse la pièce en rampant et là, dans mon esprit, je sais que je fais pitié. On dirait une loque humaine, à moins qu'avec un peu de chance, quelques petits morceaux de peau auraient échappés au massacre…. Mais je ne compte jamais trop là-dessus.

J'arrive devant les escaliers où la seule et unique question qui me vient à l'esprit est : pourrais-je, un jour, gravir les marches dans l'état pitoyable et lamentable dans lequel je suis ? Je ne peux pas me permettre de répondre par la négative, il faut que je monte ces saletés de marches, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça, j'en ai assez qu'il me prenne pour une merde, en fait, j'en ai assez de lui tout court.

Pas le choix, je me lance. Je pose les bras sur la première puis la deuxième marche et tire dessus pour ramener le reste de mon corps. Je fais ça pour les huit ou neuf premières marches, j'ai trop la flemme de compter. Une fois que je sais que mon corps entier se trouve dans l'escalier, je force sur mes jambes pour qu'elles me maintiennent dessus, histoire de ne pas glisser vers le bas et je reprends mon ascension de la même manière pour le reste … ce qui me prends beaucoup de temps.

Quand je parviens enfin en haut des marches, je suis content. La porte de ma chambre est juste en face, celle de mon père et la deuxième salle de bain est juste à côté. Celle-là, je l'aime bien, c'est celle où pour la première et unique fois, j'ai pu me vider de ma souffrance grâce à la lame de mon rasoir. Mais trêve de bavardage, plus vite je rentrerais dans ma chambre, mieux je me sentirais après.

Je suis désormais devant la porte, comme pour la salle de bain, j'atteins facilement la poignée que je m'empresse d'ouvrir aussi vite que mes maigres forces me le permettent. Une fois la porte entrouverte, je me précipite le plus rapidement possible à l'intérieur – à savoir à la vitesse d'une tortue des Galápagos sur le sable d'une plage – soit, très lentement.

Maintenant, je peux me permettre de souffler. Je suis parvenu à atteindre ma chambre, la porte est fermée ce qui signifie que je suis désormais dans mon univers ce qui est assez rassurant quand même, je suis adossé contre le bois de la porte et je tente de retrouver une respiration normale après tout le chemin parcouru.

Une fois que je sens que mon esprit est plus « tranquille » si je peux le dire ainsi, je jette un coup d'œil dans la pièce mais il fait noir, il faut que j'allume la lumière. L'interrupteur est à ma droite, mon corps est encore douloureux mais, si je veux pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, il faut bien que j'ai de la lumière. Je lève lentement, très lentement mon bras droit sans lâcher l'interrupteur du regard et, une fois mes doigts assez hauts, j'appuie comme je le peux dessus jusqu'à ce que je ne sois contraint de fermer les yeux … car la lumière qui vient de jaillir de l'ampoule est en train de m'aveugler. Il faut dire aussi que je suis dans le noir depuis le passage de mon paternel donc forcément …

Je me suis maintenant habitué à la luminosité ambiante et je peux enfin voir les contours de ma chambre distinctement. Mon lit, ma petite armoire, ma table de nuit, mon sac de cours, mes livres d'école, mes … mon sac de cours ? Je regarde de nouveau mon sac d'école jeté en plein milieu de ma chambre, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Je ne me souviens pas être monté pour le déposer, non en fait j'en suis sur puisque ce salaud m'a choppé alors que j'entrais à peine dans la maison. Ça doit surement être lui, ça ne peut être que lui qui l'ait mis là, mon sac devait surement le gêner à trainer dans le couloir de l'entrée. Pfff…

Bref, je n'y prête pas plus attention que ça puisque j'ai une tâche beaucoup plus importante qui m'attends à savoir … mettre fin à mes jours, aussi, je rampe pitoyablement jusqu'à ma table de nuit où je sais que je trouverais ce dont j'ai besoin pour en finir.

Je sais que j'avais dit que je ne mettrais pas fin à mes jours parce que sinon ce serait lui donner raison à mon fumier de paternel mais là … il a fait trop fort, je n'en peux littéralement plus de tout ce qu'il me fait subir. Je pensais pouvoir réussir à tenir encore cinq petites années pour enfin pouvoir partir d'ici et oublier ma vie de merde mais … maintenant que j'y pense, où serais-je allé ? À part chez Castiel, je ne vois pas où je serais allé ailleurs ? Et puis, ce n'est pas contre lui mais, si je devais m'enfuir d'ici, ce ne serait pas pour passer des coups et blessures à « drogué de service » … je voudrais vraiment faire quelque chose de ma pauvre misérable petite vie de chiotte … enfin, en espérant que j'en sois capable.

Non, maintenant que j'y réfléchis sérieusement, je comprends que je n'ai malheureusement aucune échappatoire. Je n'ai pas un rond, je me suis fait virer de mon boulot à cause de mes absences répétées, je n'ai pas d'amis hors mis Castiel et je ne suis doué pour rien sauf pour les études … mais je ne resterais pas lycéen toute ma vie donc en clair, je suis fichu, c'est pas plus compliqué que ça. Ce salaud a réussi, il m'a tellement maltraité que je sais que maintenant je ne suis plus apte à faire quoi que ce soit. Si ma tête fonctionne encore, mon corps lui, a fini par rendre les armes … avec tout ce que je viens de subir, je ne sais même pas si je vais réellement passer la nuit … alors pourquoi attendre la mort alors que je pourrais l'appeler … ce serait beaucoup plus rapide.

Personne ne remarquera ma disparition sauf Castiel mais que pourra-t-il faire, il comprendra bien qu'il le fallait, que je n'ai pas pu résister plus longtemps. Et Dean aussi … peut-être, il est très sympa avec moi mais je suis désolé beau gosse, on se connait peu mais je suis sûr que tu deviendras quelqu'un de bien.

Je sors la lame de rasoir du tiroir de ma table de nuit, j'ai planqué une boite de lames exprès dedans pour le cas où je saurais que je n'en réchapperais pas … comme maintenant quoi. Je suis tellement humilié que je ne sais même pas si la mort acceptera ma présence dans son royaume.

Qu'importe, de toutes façons, je ne vais pas faire demi-tour, mon âme ira où elle pourra aller, je m'en contre fou, je ne suis plus à ça près.

Et voilà, elle est dans ma main. Comme elle est jolie avec le reflet de la lumière orangée du lampadaire du coin de ma rue qui se reflète sur sa surface métallisée. Une vraie merveille. Elle est assez solide pour ne pas avoir besoin de beaucoup de force pour faire ce que je dois faire, elle me facilite même la tâche, je l'admire.

Je la fais tourner entre mes doigts, me coupant au passage… elle me prévient en quelque sorte. Le sang coule depuis mes coupures et c'est comme si elle me disait que la douleur serait éphémère et que je l'oublierais tellement vite que je ne me rendrais compte de presque rien.

Je souris comme pour la remercier. Elle est tellement gentille de me prévenir que je ne peux pas lui faire l'affront de reculer aussi, de la main droite, je l'attrape avec délicatesse et la pose sur mon poignet. Je suis prêt à faire le grand saut, mon esprit est tellement vide qu'on pourrait se demander s'il a déjà été rempli un jour … maman, je ne te connais peut-être pas aussi bien que mon père mais, si on se retrouve en haut … s'il te plait, accepte moi à tes côtés, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras et t'entendre me dire combien tu m'aimes … malgré tout.

Je relève une dernière fois la tête pour voir le ciel, je tiens à l'admirer une dernière fois avant de partir. Il est étoilé ce soir, serait-ce pour mon arrivée prochaine que les étoiles sont de sortie, afin de m'accueillir ? Je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche à vrai dire. Je sais que les larmes coulent librement sur mes joues mais, que puis-je faire pour les retenir après tout, ce sont les dernières que je vais verser alors pourquoi les empêcher de couler ?

D'ailleurs, elles me brouillent la vue à un tel point que je ne vois même plus le ciel … je me rapproche de la fenêtre, assez pour pouvoir admirer les étoiles les plus proche ainsi … que la fenêtre de Dean depuis laquelle je peux voir une forme humaine dont les contours se dessinent sous les halots de la lumière qui en font une ombre. _Put*** de merde !_

Je m'empresse de lâcher la lame de rasoir et tente d'aller le plus vite possible éteindre la lumière … _bordel de merde … _j'atteins l'interrupteur après avoir difficilement parcouru la distance qui me séparait de lui et éteins presto la lumière.

Je respire fort, extrêmement fort … mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là lui, à cette heure-ci, il n'est pas censé dormir comme tout le monde nan ?! Je m'empresse de retourner à ma fenêtre et le vois toujours. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait exactement mais j'ai l'impression que je suis la cause de sa présence.

Dean, serait-ce pour moi que tu es réveillé ? Est-ce que c'est moi que tu attendais dans ta chambre ?

Ta présence me rassure soudainement, je ne peux pas l'expliquer mais je décide de rester là, dans les ombres de ma chambre à te regarder … oubliant totalement la lame de rasoir tombée dans mon empressement, sur le plancher près de mon lit.

**Et voilà, ce chapitre assez douloureux est terminé. J'espère que vous aurez réussi à retenir vos larmes, même-moi en écrivant, je n'ai pas pu ^^'**

**Je posterais le chapitre suivant samedi pour reprendre un rythme de publication normal.**

**Sur ce mes agneaux, je vous dis salut/au revoir/à la prochaine/ bonne nuit ^^**


	13. Chapter 11

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre écrit en un peu moins de trois heures, pas mal nan ?**

**Les idées étaient tellement bien ancrées dans ma tête qu'il me fut assez facile de les coucher sur word … le tout étant de les mettre dans l'ordre après ^^**

**Je remercie toujours autant tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire, surtout ceux et celles qui laissent des reviews. Oui « YEELEEN » ma première pensée était pour toi ^^, mais je n'oublie pas non plus les autres tels que « MEYAN » ou encore « Mynnie » et les autres… ^^**

**MEYAN : je te rassure, je ne tuerais pas Sam, ne t'en fais pas … je ne peux pas le tuer, je l'aime trop pour ça ^^ Ensuite, concernant Dean, tu sauras s'il s'est rendu compte de quelque chose dans ce chapitre et je pense que tu devrais avoir pas mal de réponses à tes interrogations ^^**

**MYNNIE : Je suis contente de savoir que tu as tout de suite accroché à la fic même si elle est très gaur. J'espère que la suite de l'histoire te satisfera tout autant. ^^**

**YEELEEN : tu es l'une des premières à avoir reviewé pour cette fic et, comme tu aimes mes histoires en général, je me suis dit qu'il était quand même temps que je te rende hommage en quelque sorte. Aussi, je te remercie d'être fidèle au Rendez-vous et j'espère que l'avancée dans cette histoire te permettra l'apprécier encore plus. ^^**

**Et maintenant, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre entre les mains (virtuellement parlant bien sûr) ^^**

**Disclaimers : pareil, tout est dans le prologue, merci ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

POV Dean :

La beauté du ciel nocturne parsemé d'étoiles plus belles les unes que les autres ne parvient pas à me tirer de mes pensées assez … confuses, si je puis dire. Même si mon regard reste fixé sur les astres, je ne parviens pas à me défaire de mes réflexions pour admirer à sa juste valeur le spectacle que la nuit met en avant. Une vue magnifique certes … mais hélas, pas assez déroutante pour m'empêcher de penser à lui, à _Sam_.

Je suis allongé dans mon lit, les bras croisé en dessous de ma tête, les yeux rivés sur le ciel nocturne de cette nouvelle nuit déjà bien avancée au-travers de ma fenêtre. Et je ne parviens pas à m'endormir car mes pensées ne cessent de tourner autour d'une seule personne, autour de lui, autour de _Sam_.

C'est incroyable, cela ne fait que quatre petits jours que je suis ici, que j'ai emménagé dans cette ville et toutes mes pensées – qui devraient normalement être dirigées vers les pom-pom girls du lycée, les matchs de football ou les cours de sport pour un étudiant normal – étaient entièrement focalisé sur lui, sur ce gosse de treize ans, sur _Sam_.

Autant de questions à son sujet qui se bousculent dans ma tête, des questions qui devraient être s'il est célibataire ? S'il aime les hommes ? (même si Castiel m'a assuré que j'avais toutes mes chances) etc. … des questions joyeuses et stressantes pour tenter de sortir avec lui… - oui je sais que je suis plus vieux de quatre ans, mais ça n'empêche pas que j'aime ce gosse à un point que même moi je ne peux pas l'imaginer – mais, malheureusement, les seules questions qui me passent par la tête sont lugubres, tristes et remplis de souffrances.

Sam, pourquoi cacher autant de choses ? La première fois que je t'ai vu avec ta taille de géant pour ton âge, j'ai tout de suite accroché … mais quand j'ai vu la distance que tu mettais entre toi et les autres, je me suis dit que je n'avais certainement aucunes chances de pouvoir t'aborder – mais heureusement que Castiel était là sinon je me demande si nous nous serions réellement parlé un jour – et j'ai compris, en me plongeant dans ton regard, que tu avais vécu beaucoup trop de choses pour un gamin de ton âge.

Que me caches-tu Sammy ? Est-ce si horrible que tu ne puisses le dire à personne d'autre que Castiel ? Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis très longtemps mais, j'ai vu que tu portais un très lourd fardeau sur tes épaules, et j'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'en débarrasser. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te soulager de ta souffrance, peu importe comment.

Mon regard, jusque-là fixé sur les astres de la nuit, dévie sur la vue que me donne la fenêtre de ma chambre, plus en contre-bas … vers ta fenêtre à toi. Ta chambre est vide apparemment si j'en juge au fait que la lumière est éteinte. Mais, la seule question qui me vient à l'esprit est _où es-tu réellement Sammy ?_

Depuis la fin de mon émission plus tôt cet après-midi, j'ai entendu puis vu, en allant à la fenêtre de mon salon, la voiture de ton père sortir de l'allée et partir. Une chance pour moi !

J'ai bien remarqué, quand nous discutions un peu plus tôt, que tu n'étais pas très à l'aise quand on abordait le sujet de ton père ou de ta famille en général. Même si je sais que ta mère est morte quand tu n'avais que cinq ans, je sais que quelque chose d'autre se passe, et je sais aussi que ce n'est pas quelque chose de bien.

J'ai aussitôt enfilé ma veste pour aller frapper chez toi, je me suis dit que puisque ton père était parti, tu serais plus à l'aise pour parler et même venir chez moi tiens, tant qu'à faire. Seulement, tous mes espoirs se sont vus réduit à néant quand personne n'a répondu à mes coups donnés. Je ne t'ai pas vu dans la voiture aussi, j'ai aussitôt pensé que puisque vous n'étiez que deux à vivre dans la maison, tu étais forcément là … mais non, personne n'est venu m'ouvrir, tu n'es pas venu m'ouvrir.

J'étais triste au départ que tu ne veuilles pas venir m'ouvrir mais, quand j'ai collé mon oreille à la porte et que je n'ai absolument rien entendu, je me suis dit que tu ne devais vraiment pas être là, peut-être que finalement, tu étais dans la voiture de ton père et que je ne t'avais pas vu … même si cette hypothèse me paraissait peu probable.

J'ai fait le tour de la maison pour en être sur et quelque chose de louche m'est venu à l'esprit en y regardant de plus près. La nuit tombe vite en cette saison hivernale puisque nous sommes en novembre et quand je suis arrivé derrière chez toi, j'ai bien vu les lampadaires extérieurs s'allumés ainsi que quelques fenêtres dans les maisons voisines … mais, étrangement, aucunes chez toi.

_Qu'est-ce que tu pouvais bien me cacher ?_

Je suis resté dehors un certain moment mais, j'ai fini par rentrer chez moi quand j'ai compris qu'il ne se passerait rien venant de chez toi.

Et maintenant, je me retrouve en pyjama dans mon lit en train de me demander où est-ce que tu peux bien être et qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'arriver pour que tu ne viennes pas me répondre ?

Autant de questions à ton sujet, bon sang sale gosse, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait de moi ? J'ai l'impression de tellement t'aimer que quand je n'ai pas de nouvelle de toi, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas ! Pire qu'une groupie !

Tu m'as complètement chamboulé Sammy, mais je suis content que tu l'ais fait. Maintenant, je me sens plus libre de mes moyens quand je suis avec toi. Je sais que tu aimes les hommes, Castiel me l'a dit implicitement, mais il ne fallait pas non plus être un génie pour le comprendre. Quand j'ai appris ça, je dois t'avouer que mon cœur à rater un battement tellement j'étais heureux d'entendre ça. Mes espoirs n'étaient pas totalement foutus apparemment, c'est la première chose que je me suis dit à ce moment-là !

Quand mes yeux se sont plongés dans les tiens à la cantine, j'ai eu peur de ne plus pouvoir m'en défaire mais heureusement, j'y suis parvenu. Je n'ose pas imaginer la gêne que je t'aurais occasionnée si Castiel nous avait vus échangé un tel regard. Bon, je sais qu'il l'a vu puisqu'il m'en a parlé, mais heureusement qu'il ne te l'a pas dit à toi sinon, je suis sûr que tu m'en aurais voulu, et je ne veux surtout pas me vriller avec toi, surtout pas.

Je ne t'ai vu sourire que rarement aussi mais à chaque fois, la même chaleur emplissait chaque parcelle de mon cœur et le réchauffer avec une infinie douceur.

Tsss … je sais, je vire guimauve mais je n'y peux rien. Je te livre les sensations telles qu'elles me parviennent, c'est-à-dire en vrac ! Je n'en ai rien à foutre de savoir que je parle comme une petite fille effarouchée, je sais ce que je ressens pour toi alors je ne vais pas me priver pour tout décortiquer et savourer chacune de ces nouvelles sensations.

Un sourire se dessine désormais sur mes lèvres, rien qu'en pensant à toi.

Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps est-ce que je suis resté là, allongé dans mon lit, à cogiter à ton propos ... j'ai cessé de regarder mon radioréveil depuis bien longtemps. Mon sourire est toujours là et mes yeux en ont profité pour dériver une nouvelle fois vers les étoiles, à croire que Morphée est en colère parce que je ne dors toujours pas !

Mais comment pourrais-je dormir quand je ne sais pas où se trouve celui que j'aime ? Impossible, il faut que je le sache, tant que je n'aurais aucunes certitudes, je ne pourrais pas fermer l'œil. Pardon Morphée mais l'amour est beaucoup plus important que dormir, et je suis prêt à faire une nuit blanche si au petit matin, Sam sera de nouveau chez lui et qu'il me sourira une nouvelle fois en s'excusant de ne pas m'avoir prévenu … et Dieu sait que je lui pardonnerais sans problème cette folle nuit d'inquiétude, tant que je sais qu'au final, il va bien.

Je regarde de nouveau la fenêtre de sa chambre, _bon sang Sam !_ J'aimerais tellement te voir et te prendre dans mes bras mais j'ai peur de te brusquer, de te faire peur et ainsi, de t'éloigner de moi.

Cette peur qui me colle aux tripes dès que je te vois rentrer chez toi sans que je ne sache ce qu'il s'y passe parce qu'il ne faut pas croire que je suis aveugle et stupide Sam, j'ai très bien vu comment tu étais à chaque fois … faible, pâle, maigre à en faire peur, blessé parfois aussi … je n'en suis pas certain mais je suis sûr que tu ne vis pas la même situation que moi … en fait, je pense que ton père n'a pas su se reprendre aussi bien que le mien.

Je me souviens de ton poignet blessé la dernière fois, je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu t'étais fait mais j'ai prié pour que ce ne soit pas ce à quoi je pense, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre avant d'avoir pu te dire à quel point je t'aimais, non, je n'aurais vraiment pas pu.

Je sais que tu as sûrement tenté de mettre fin à tes jours d'une quelconque façon et c'est cette réalité qui m'a poussé à suivre mon instinct une fois de plus et me faire comprendre que j'avais sûrement raison … ton père est un monstre et tu n'es rien d'autre que sa victime.

Comment j'ai fait pour comprendre tout ça ? Je suis sûr que si je te racontais tout, tu me le demanderais surement alors laisse-moi t'expliquer, après tout, tu n'es pas là pour m'entendre.

J'ai aussi vécu cette période sombre où, après la mort de ma mère et de mon petit frère, mon père a préféré sombrer dans l'alcool que de se raccrocher à moi. Il m'a laissé me débrouiller seul alors que j'étais encore très jeune, trop jeune pour pouvoir me comporter comme un adulte. Tandis que mon père s'évertuait à vider les bouteilles les unes après les autres, moi je me préparais tout seul et j'allais à l'école tout seul alors que je n'avais que quatre ans. Imagine un peu un gosse de quatre ans qui va à l'école tout seul et qui marche tout seul sur les trottoirs pour aller s'instruire. Pendant toute cette période, je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois, j'ai complètement cessé de parler. Quand la maitresse m'interrogeait, je refusais de répondre, je ne voulais plus jamais parler.

Je savais que si je me mettais à parler, je me serais mis à hurler et à pleurer tout la souffrance qui m'habitait intérieurement. Pendant la première année, mes professeurs n'ont rien dit pensant que j'étais certainement un de ces enfants timides à qui il fallait du temps pour s'adapter aux autres … mais lors de ma deuxième année de primaire, la maitresse que j'avais à tout de suite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas mais comme pour toutes les autres, je ne lui ai jamais parlé. Finalement, en plein milieu de l'année, elle a décidé de venir chez moi, j'étais trop petit pour lui refuser quoi que ce soit, il a suffi qu'elle me porte et qu'elle m'emmène dans sa voiture pour qu'elle finisse par se retrouver chez moi.

Jamais je ne pourrais assez la remercier. Ce jour-là, mon père était encore ivre de tout l'alcool qu'il avait pu ingurgiter dans la journée et quand cette femme est arrivée devant lui, elle l'a complètement changé. Et, le lendemain, alors qu'elle m'avait mis au lit la veille, je venais de retrouver mon papa d'avant. Bien sûr, tout ne s'est pas fait en une journée mais j'ai su que j'allais enfin retrouver le père que j'avais perdu en même temps que le reste de ma famille dans cet incendie de malheur, et c'est effectivement ce qu'il s'est passé.

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passés, j'ai vu mon père jeter toutes les bouteilles d'alcool de la maison, tout nettoyer et cuisiner lui-même. Il était à nouveau raser et porter des vêtements qui pouvaient lui permettre de sortir sans se faire passer pour un poivrot. J'avais bientôt six ans quand mon père est enfin redevenu l'homme qu'il était, et le jour de mon anniversaire, nous nous sommes rendus à l'école primaire ensemble et nous avons tous les deux remercier la maitresse qui s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour nous aider. Elle avait même pleuré quand, pour la première fois depuis deux ans, je lui avais dit merci. D'une voix enrouée certes, mais avec ma voix tout de même.

Alors oui, tu te demanderais sûrement, mais en quoi cela a-t-il un rapport avec moi ? Je sais que tu me le demanderais alors laisse-moi t'expliquer.

Quand je parle de cette période, plus rien n'éclaire mon visage. J'ai mis du temps à pardonner à mon père mais il a tout fait pour que son estime remonte en moi. Et finalement, je lui ai pardonné parce que depuis, il ne m'a plus jamais abandonné.

Quand je te vois Sam, j'ai l'impression de me revoir à cette époque, cette sombre époque où j'étais tout seul pour supporter le fardeau qu'un assassin m'avait mis sur les épaules. Tu es triste, fatigué par la vie alors que tu es encore jeune, affaiblit, maigre à en faire peur, blasé par les autres, prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour supporter encore un peu ce calvaire espérant qu'au bout du compte, quelque chose ou quelqu'un pourra te sortir de ce calvaire … bref, tu es un enfant qui a grandi trop vite pour son bien, tu es moi quand j'avais quatre ans … voilà ce qui me fait dire que je sais et que je suis sûr que ce qui se passe entre toi et ton père ne doit pas être quelque chose de merveilleux mais plutôt quelque chose de tellement sombre qu'à chaque fois que je vois ton visage abîmé par les années à tenter de t'en sortir par tes propres moyens, je me revois à quatre ans, me débrouillant comme je le pouvais pour tenter de rester en vie.

Même si, pendant cette période douloureuse, mon père n'a jamais levé la main sur moi … j'ai vite compris que pour toi, ce n'était pas la même chose. Apparemment, ton père avait et a toujours moins de jugeote que le mien. Malgré tout, mon père a toujours eu la décence de ne jamais me mettre la mort de ma mère et de mon petit frère sur le dos parce qu'au fond de lui, il a toujours su que ce n'était pas vrai. C'est lui-même qui me l'a avoué peu de temps après être redevenu l'homme qu'il était.

Mais je suis sûr et certain que pour toi, les choses sont bien différentes. Même si tu le caches bien, ton comportement en dit long sur tout ce que tu as bien pu vivre.

La façon dont tu es distant avec les autres pour ne pas t'attacher.

La façon que tu as de dévoiler tes secrets à quelqu'un dans une situation tout aussi désespérée que la tienne pour être sûr qu'il ne puisse pas s'en servir contre toi.

La façon que tu as de te renfermer quand le sujet de ta famille vient sur la table.

La façon que tu as à refuser toute amitié.

La façon que tu as eu de refuser de venir chez moi pensant sûrement que tu n'en étais pas digne.

La façon … oh et puis, je pense que je vais m'arrêter là … je sens des larmes coulaient aux bords de mes yeux. Je sais que si je continus cet inventaire … je finirais par brailler comme un gosse parce que je sais à quel point souffrir ainsi peut être douloureux.

Dis-moi Sam, depuis combien d'années subis-tu les assauts répétés de ton père ? Est-ce réel tout ce que j'avance ?

Tu sais, j'aimerais tellement me tromper sur toute la ligne et pensais que tu es en fait quelqu'un d'extrêmement timide mais, les paroles de Castiel à ton sujet me reviennent en tête et je sais que, malheureusement pour toi comme pour moi, je ne fais absolument pas fausse route.

Il n'a pas eu besoin d'être explicite pour comprendre que tous les deux avaient vécu des choses plus horribles les unes que les autres et je suis sûr que malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je ne pourrais jamais imaginer la souffrance que vous ressentez tous les deux jours après jours.

Mes larmes coulent toujours aux bords de mes yeux et mon sourire a disparu depuis bien longtemps de mon visage quand, une nouvelle fois perdu dans les étoiles qui me font irrémédiablement pensé à toi, je détourne une nouvelle fois les yeux pour tomber sur la fenêtre de ta chambre, espérant … espérant quoi d'ailleurs ? Que tu m'attendes pour faire ta vie, je ne suis pas stupide. Nous ne nous connaissons pas assez pour penser que rien que le fait que j'aimerais tellement devenir ton ami et même plus suffise à te faire naitre un sourire sur ton beau visage.

Il nous faudrait du temps pour faire plus ample connaissance et même, pourquoi pas, sortir ensemble … mais surtout, pour me permettre de t'aider à sortir de ce cercle infernal pour enfin te libérer de ton bourreau.

Mais quelque chose me dit soudainement, étreignant mon cœur comme on tort une éponge pour lui retirer toute son eau, que c'est ce qui nous manquera le plus, le temps. J'ai l'impression qu'on ne nous en donnera pas assez pour nous connaitre, nous aimer.

Je sens mes yeux s'alourdirent, Morphée doit vraiment être en rogne pour me forcer à dormir. Conséquence aussi d'avoir pleuré, ça fatigue vite ça aussi. Je me mets sous les couvertures comprenant que malheureusement, je ne parviendrais pas à tenir le coup, pas après avoir autant pensé à toi Sammy.

Une fois installé, je m'apprête à fermer les yeux pour laisser le sommeil me gagner quand, ce que je ne pensais plus qui allait arriver … arriva !

Mes yeux encore fixés sur la fenêtre de ta chambre sont stupéfaits, la lumière vient de s'ouvrir …

_Serait-ce enfin toi Sam ?_

**Voilà, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plus, on arrive bientôt à un tournant dans l'histoire et à un rapprochement considérable entre nos deux personnages … mais je n'en dis pas plus, je ne voudrais surtout pas vous gâcher le plaisir. **

**A la semaine prochaine ! ^^**


	14. Chapter 12

**Et voilà le chapitre 12 !**

**Alors oui je sais, il est plus court que tous ceux qui ont été écrit jusqu'à présent mais c'est normal, l'essentiel ayant été dit dans les deux précédents, là il me fallait juste montrer leur attirance. **

**Je vous remercie de toujours suivre l'histoire et vous laisse avec ce petit chapitre qui marque un tournant dans notre histoire. **

**Disclaimers : comme toujours, tout est dans le prologue. ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

POV Dean :

Je n'en reviens pas facilement … la preuve, la lumière vient de s'allumer et je suis encore dans mon lit, immobile.

Finalement et surtout, après que l'information soit enfin montée au cerveau, je me précipite pour sortir des couvertures … et je vais tellement vite que je tombe par terre, les pieds entremêlés dans les draps.

_Argh … aller oust les draps, faut que j'y aille moi ! _Non, je ne parle pas à mes draps, j'explique simplement le fait que je doive absolument me dépatouiller d'eux pour aller voir celui que j'attends depuis une éternité … ou en tout cas, ça me parait comme tel.

Quand je parviens « enfin » à sortir de tout ce bric-à-brac de bout de tissus, je me lève en trombe, manquant de me prendre mon armoire droit devant et trottine jusqu'à la fenêtre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un boucan du tonnerre rien que pour venir jusque-là et pourtant, mon père ne s'est pas réveillé … incroyable !

Mes pensées cessent de tourner dans tous les sens une fois que mon regard se pose sur la chambre éclairée de Sam. Elles se rassemblent toutes autour de lui, de ce gamin de 13 ans qui a fini par me rendre complètement dingue … _dingue d'amour_. Ça y est, je redeviens fleur bleue.

Je m'appuie sur le rebord de ma fenêtre en tentant de voir le plus loin possible pour essayer de tomber sur la silhouette de Sam mais, rien n'y fait, je ne le vois pas. Pourtant sa chambre ne s'est pas allumé toute seule comme par magie quand même ? Ça ne peut pas être son père, sa voiture n'est pas là ce qui signifie qu'il n'est pas rentré, donc ça ne peut être que lui … mais où est-il ?

_Où es-tu Sam ? Je m'inquiète moi. _

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de penser plus longtemps à ça que la lumière s'éteint aussitôt._ Hein ?_ Là, j'avoue que je ne comprends plus. Il ne peut pas simplement être allé se coucher en moins d'une minute, c'est impossible …

Sam, mais qu'est-ce que tu caches entre les murs de cette maison qui me fait froid dans le dos ? J'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'aider … pouvoir t'aimer …

Je me penche le plus possible à ma fenêtre, sans pour autant tomber quand même, pour tenter de l'apercevoir malgré la pénombre. Heureusement, la lumière du réverbère non loin de sa fenêtre me permet de voir du mouvement près de sa fenêtre avant que tout ne s'immobilise à nouveau.

Maintenant, je suis sûr que c'est toi Sam mais pourquoi te caches-tu ? Ton secret est-il si lourd que tu ne puisses même pas te montrer ? Ou alors, aurais-tu peur que je ne te vois tel que tu ne le voudrais pas ? … Franchement Sammy, j'ai tellement de questions qui se bousculent dans ma tête que je vais finir par avoir une migraine.

Je ne veux pas te forcer à te montrer comme je ne te forcerais jamais à faire quoi que ce soit, je me le suis promit intérieurement et je me tiendrais cette promesse. Je ne veux en rien te brusquer, je veux juste être à tes côtés.

Résigné car je sais que là tout de suite, tu souffres trop pour me voir – même si j'espère que malgré tout, tu penses à moi – je retire mes mains de mon appui de fenêtre et m'apprête à retourner dans mon lit, espérant rêver de toi et moi, ensemble.

-Bonne nuit Sam, fais de beaux rêves malgré tout … je t'aime. Dis-je à voix haute en ne sachant pas s'il m'a seulement entendu ou vu.

Finalement, je me retire de la fenêtre et rentre de nouveau dans mes couvertures. Au moment même où je pose ma tête sur l'oreiller, Morphée –mécontente de ma nuit presque blanche – m'emporte dans les limbes du sommeil sans même me demander mon avis … et c'est ainsi que je m'endors.

POV Sam :

Je n'en reviens pas … mais c'est qu'il est coriace. Heureusement, je me suis baissé à temps sinon il aurait pu me voir, et dans mon état actuel, je ne préfère pas.

S'il doit me voir, c'est quand je serais enfin sortit de cette galère avec mon salopard de paternel. Je ne sais pas encore comment est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir m'en sortir mais, je ne sais pas trop pour quoi, je sens que c'est grâce à toi Dean si ma vie va pouvoir reprendre un certain sens.

Je continue de te regarder en cachette depuis le dessous de ma fenêtre, tu es penché et tu me cherches mais tu ne me trouveras pas et finalement, comprenant cela, tu te résignes et me glisses quelques mots avant de retourner te coucher … les quelques mots les plus importants que je ne pensais jamais pouvoir entendre dans ma vie … _Je t'aime_.

Jamais dans ma misérable existence, je n'ai pensé que quelqu'un me prononcerait ces mots avec tellement de force de sentiments que je suis resté paralysé par tes douces paroles à mon encontre.

Toi qui aurais toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir après t'avoir refermé la porte au nez hier, ou encore pour ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles aujourd'hui … tu me souhaites une bonne nuit et m'avoue ton amour. _Mais qui suis-je pour mériter cet amour ? Est-ce que je le mérite ? Puis-je, moi aussi, t'aimer en retour ? _

Tu as maintenant regagné ta chambre et surement ton lit pour enfin pouvoir t'endormir. Quant à moi, je ne bouge pas d'un pouce, tes paroles hantent encore mon esprit et, pour la première fois depuis ces huit dernières années, je me sens bien … je me sens léger … je me sens aimer et être aimé.

Les étoiles sont absolument magnifiques d'un coup, mes yeux ont dérivés sur elles une fois que j'eusse été sûr que tu étais définitivement partit te coucher. Elles brillent de mille-feu sous la lumière orangée du lampadaire près de ma fenêtre, ce qui leur donne un effet hypnotique !

Je les admire comme s'il s'agissait de ton image, aussi brillante d'amour que tu ne m'en as donné ce soir … dans une proportion que même moi, je n'ai jamais osé approcher dans l'espérance.

Finalement, mon regard quitte le monde extérieur pour revenir dans celui de l'intérieur, celui de ma chambre et des nombreux secrets qu'elle renferme. Je suis assis par terre, sous ma fenêtre dans un angle mort où j'étais sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas me voir mais où moi j'aurais toute vue sur lui, sur celui qui vient inexorablement d'emplir mon cœur et mon esprit d'un sentiment que je me pensais incapable de mériter.

Le parquet est froid sous mes fesses malgré mon pantalon déchiré que j'ai remonté comme j'ai pu en sortant de la salle de bain tout à l'heure. La température s'est rafraichie et mon parquet est le premier à en souffrir. Je jette un nouveau coup d'œil dans la pièce qui m'a abrité depuis ces dernières années de tortures.

Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je t'ai vu ce soir ou si ce sont les paroles d'amour que tu m'as lancé qui me font ça mais … j'ai soudainement l'impression que la vision que j'ai de ma chambre est plus claire, comme si je voyais les choses sous un autre angle. Mon parquet si froid me fait soudainement penser à cette fois où tu m'as surpris dans mon délire métallo-sèche-cheveux alors que j'étais sous l'emprise de la cocaïne et ça me fait sourire parce que, malgré tes yeux ronds, j'avais pu apercevoir ton inquiétude quant à mon comportement… pauvre Dean, si tu avais su, tu m'en aurais sûrement voulu mais que veux-tu ? Moi je voulais simplement oublier, et la cocaïne m'y a pas mal aidé même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures.

Mon regard dévie ensuite sur ma table de nuit qui renferme pas mal de mes secrets comme le paquet bien caché de cette fameuse poudre blanche … ou encore, les nombreux accessoires qui pourraient me permettre de mettre fin à mes jours quand je le souhaite. Avant, je les croyais mes amis car ils pouvaient me délivrer de cette vie de merde … mais maintenant je les fusille du regard parce que leur présence me fait désormais imaginer le pire, être séparé de toi à tout jamais … et je ne veux pas avoir à vivre ça. Il faudra que je pense à m'en débarrasser avant de venir te rejoindre.

_Ah oui, je ne t'avais pas dit ? Je vais venir te rejoindre, c'est soit ça … soit la lame de rasoir qui trône toujours au bout de mes pieds meurtris. _

Et enfin mon lit où mes yeux se posent avec empressement. Tous les coups reçus, ma perte de conscience, ma mort « limite » et cette effusion de sentiments auront finalement eu raison de moi et de mon corps. Je suis épuisé, mon esprit commence à s'embrumer même si ta pensée reste bien ancrée et mon corps commence à fatiguer. Je ne sais même pas si je pourrais atteindre mon lit mais, je sais que tu n'aimerais pas que je passe la nuit par terre aussi, prenant le peu de courage qu'il me reste et tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi, et rampe comme je le peux jusqu'à me hisser dans mon lit, et mettant les couvertures sur moi comme je le peux.

Ce n'est pas parfait mais, après tous ces efforts, j'imagine ton visage souriant qui me félicite et un sourire léger nait aux commissures de mes lèvres. Je me sens bien, je me sens heureux.

Je ferme les yeux, bon sang Dean, je ne te connais que depuis quelques jours à peine et pourtant, mon cœur est inexorablement attiré vers toi. Est-ce qu'on va trop vite ? Je ne veux pas chuter, je sais que si ça arrive, je ne m'en relèverais pas, je ne veux pas te perdre mais en même temps, je ne cesse de me demander si je te mérite vraiment ? Toi, le garçon parfait mériterait-il un pauvre garçon détruit par la vie comme moi ?

Autant de questions qui se bousculent dans ma tête et pourtant une seule réponse pour le moment me vient à l'esprit, tente ta chance ! C'est tout ce que mon cerveau est capable d'enregistrer et de proposer en boucle comme alternative à tout ce qui se passe en ce moment.

Et finalement, je vais l'écouter, de toutes façons, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un million d'alternatives.

Je m'endors doucement, bercée par les douces pensées à ton encontre qui me traverse l'esprit et constitueront surement mes rêves … je l'espère.

Demain, les choses vont changer. Demain, je vais sortir la tête de l'eau. Demain, je fuirais cette misérable existence. Demain je vais venir te voir. Demain, je ferais les bons choix … mais pour le moment, je me laisse cette nuit de répit à ne penser qu'à toi et qu'à toi seul.

-je t'aime Dean.

**Voilà, vous l'avez sans doute compris, il est temps pour Sam de réagir … mais que va-t-il se passer ?! **

**Ça c'est la question à laquelle je vous donnerais la réponse dans les prochains chapitres. **

**Bonsoir/ Salut/ Bonne nuit … à toutes et à tous. **


	15. NDA 2

**NDA :**

**Pas de panique … je n'ai pas oublié de poster le prochain chapitre seulement, comme on arrive dans un tournant de l'histoire, je préfère avoir un peu d'avance sur l'écriture des chapitres. **

**Aussi, je vais faire un petit Hiatus de deux à trois semaines, le temps pour moi de trouver la suite de l'histoire, de l'écrire et de vous la poster. **

**Donc en gros, RDV vers début septembre à peu près pour la suite des chapitres, ou avant si l'inspiration vient frapper à la porte de mon cerveau. ^^**

**Voilà, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez mais je préfère attendre et écrire quelque chose de vraiment bien plutôt que de faire un gros pâté de n'importe quoi qui ne vous plairez pas. **

**A bientôt ! ^^**


	16. Chapter 13

**Et oooouuuuuiiiiiii ! Me revoilà pour votre plus grand plaisir ! **

**Je suis ravie de voir que vous avez été très compréhensible quand à mon petit hiatus qui est maintenant terminé ! YES ! **

**Je vous remercie pour les review de soutien, notamment « YEELEEN » que je remercie beaucoup, « Meyan » qui a été compréhensible, « Billy Kills » pour qui je suis ravie de savoir que l'histoire lui a plus à ce point… mais je remercie également les autres qui continuent indéniablement de suivre cette merveilleuse épopée tel que « Levaluel », « Mynnie », « Serrana » … ainsi que ceux et celles qui passent juste pour lire ^^**

**Voilà, trêve de blablatage, voici donc le chapitre 13. **

**Sachez juste que la dizaine de chapitres qui va suivre, se concentre principalement sur le développement de la relation entre Sam et Dean (j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les mettre ensemble, ils sont trop chou ^^) mais qu'ensuite, l'histoire prendra un tournant et là, Castiel reviendra dans la course pour aider Sam mais aussi pour être aider. ^^**

**Voilà, je vous laisse dans le suspens …. Oui je sais c'est horrible ! Hahaha….**

**Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !**

POV Sam :

Et voilà, le moment est venu pour moi de dire adieu à mon ancienne vie de merde si je veux pouvoir survivre. Si je reste dans cette maison plus longtemps en subissant les coups répétés de mon père, je sais que la prochaine fois, je n'y survivrais sûrement pas.

Je ne veux pas quitter le monde tout de suite, surtout pas depuis que je me suis rendu compte d'à quel point j'aimais Dean et surtout, en sachant que ce dernier m'aimait aussi. Je veux laisser une chance à cet amour de suivre son cours. C'est peut-être la seule et unique chance de vivre une véritable histoire sérieuse avec un aussi beau gosse que Dean alors je ne vais pas la laisser passer. Pas depuis que cet Apollon m'a redonné l'envie de vivre.

Je finis de faire mon sac, il n'y a pas grand-chose dedans mais c'est le peu que je possède dans cette maison. Je ferme la fermeture éclair qui finit de sceller ma vie entre ses deux poches de tissus. Je balance le sac sur mon épaule avant de regarder une dernière fois la pièce qui fut ma chambre pour ces huit dernières années. J'ai jeté tout ce qui me rattachait à cette maison ce qui fait que ma chambre est encore plus vide que d'habitude. Tous mes vêtements sont dans mon sac pour dire que je ne possède vraiment pas grand-chose. Tout est coincé avec mes affaires de cours, je les ai pris sans vraiment savoir si j'allais vraiment pouvoir retourner étudier un jour, ou du moins pas avant mes dix-huit ans. Quand je serais majeur et enfin libre de vivre ma vie comme je l'entends … avec Dean.

Rien que cette pensée me fait virevolter des petits papillons dans mon bas-ventre. Je souris doucement avant de reprendre mon sérieux quand mon regard se pose de nouveau sur la porte de ma chambre, enfin de cette pièce qui allait devenir mon ancienne chambre. J'ai détruit tout ce qui pourrait me rattacher à cette maison, je ne suis même pas sûr que mon père puisse me retrouver avec tous les efforts que j'ai faits pour … et se sera tant mieux. Ma main se pose sur la poignée que je tourne pour ouvrir la porte et, non sans un dernier regard en arrière, je la referme doucement avant de sortir de la maison définitivement.

Je vois la maison de Dean en face, mon salut face à l'épreuve que je m'apprête à vivre, mais j'espère qu'il pourra me venir en aide de quelques façons que ce soit. J'ai eu toute la nuit pour réfléchir en pensant à lui. Son apparition à sa fenêtre hier soir pour moi m'a fait comprendre que je ne pouvais plus cacher ce que je ressentais pour lui et que, quitte à fuguer, autant que ce soit auprès de celui que j'aime … sinon tout ce que je fais ne sers à rien.

J'ai traversé la rue pendant que je continuais de penser à lui et je me retrouve finalement devant sa porte à laquelle je sonne. Je ne sais pas s'il est là mais j'espère que sa proposition de la dernière fois tient toujours, sinon mon excuse pour venir le voir tombe à l'eau et j'aurais pas l'air c**.

-euh … Salut.

POV Dean :

A ce que je suis bien là, maintenant que je suis installé au bord de la piscine, ça m'a pris toute la matinée pour la nettoyer, elle n'avait pas été utilisée depuis longtemps apparemment. Mais maintenant que toutes les feuilles mortes ont été jetées, que l'eau a été changée et que le carrelage nettoyé brille de mille éclats … la vue est beaucoup mieux, surtout maintenant que je suis allongé dans mon transat.

Ah … dire que je devais passer cet après-midi avec Sam mais, il a été bien réticent à l'idée de venir. Mais bon, ce n'est pas le premier de mes soucis le concernant, je suis déjà soulagé de savoir que finalement, il était bel et bien là hier. Il n'avait pas dû m'entendre quand je suis venu frapper chez lui, même si cette histoire continue de sonner faux à mes oreilles… oreilles qui d'ailleurs entendent une sonnette, celle de la porte d'entrée. Tiens mais, qui ça peut bien être ?

Je me lève presto pour aller ouvrir ne m'attendant sûrement pas à tomber sur la dernière personne qui pouvait bien venir pointer son nez ici, à cette heure-ci.

-euh … Salut.

Put*** je reste sur le cul de le voir devant ma porte. D'ailleurs, il a du s'en rendre compte puisque je n'ai pas bougé depuis que j'ai ouvert la porte. Finalement, je sors de ma paralysie pour lui offrir un magnifique sourire non exagéré, je suis réellement content de le voir. Ce gamin qui me fait tourner en bourrique depuis que je le connais.

-tiens, euh … salut Sam. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandais-je tout en reprenant le contrôle des émotions qui m'assaillent alors que je le laisse entrer à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

-et bien, finalement, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée cet après-midi au bord de ta piscine alors je suis finalement venu. J'espère que ta proposition marche toujours ? me demande-t-il timidement sans oser me fixer dans les yeux, la tête baissée.

-mais bien sûr, tu sais bien que pour toi, ma porte restera toujours ouverte. Aller viens, ça tombe bien, j'ai nettoyé la piscine durant toute la matinée, maintenant, elle brille de mille feu. Dis-je en l'entrainant à ma suite dans le jardin. –et voilà !

Il entre dans le jardin après moi et reste apparemment sans voix quand il voit le jardin. Je peux comprendre sa réaction, quand j'ai fait le tour de sa maison la veille, j'ai bien vu que tout ce qu'il y avait de son jardin était des vieilles bottes de terre retournées, des vieilles parcelles d'herbes défraichies et absolument rien d'entretenu. Alors, pour ce gamin de treize ans, voir un jardin tout propre avec une magnifique piscine, ça devait lui en mettre plein la tronche.

Je le guide au bout d'une minute ou deux, vers un deuxième transat que je viens d'installer exprès pour lui, à côté du mien, la table avec les boissons entre deux, pour que ça soit plus pratique. A peine ais-je tenté de le prendre par le bras pour le faire s'assoir que je le sens se rétracter et s'installer de lui-même. Il garde toujours la tête baissée et je remarque seulement maintenant qu'il a mis du gel dans ses cheveux, ces derniers sont collé sur son visage, à croire qu'il veut cacher quelque chose. Le voyant soudain tendu et ne voulant pas plomber l'ambiance, je préfère faire mine de ne rien avoir vu et m'installe tranquillement sur mon propre transat.

Je nous sers un verre de limonade et, après quelques secondes à voir que je ne lui demanderais rien, il finit par se relâcher avant d'accepter mon verre.

Finalement, je finis par aborder un sujet quelconque afin de remplir le vide entre nous et il se laisse aller à répondre à mes idioties, me racontant même quelques anecdotes sur lui et Castiel au lycée mais, j'ai rapidement compris qu'il ne me racontait jamais rien de son passé personnel à lui. Mais pour ne pas lui faire de tort, je préfère ne pas relever et continus de parler avec lui.

Nous rions beaucoup mais je vois que nous allons bientôt être à court de boissons, je décide de retourner à l'intérieur chercher une autre bouteille de soda. En passant, je remarque le sac de Sam, je me demande bien ce qu'il peut bien y avoir dedans, il a l'air assez lourd, je me demande bien pourquoi il a pris un aussi gros sac pour venir chez moi … surtout qu'il habite en face.

Mais comprenant que je me suis soudainement figer devant la porte de derrière et ayant peur que Sam ne le remarque, je m'empresse d'entrer dans la cuisine, m'assurant à la fenêtre que le petit regarde toujours ailleurs … mais en réalité, il a fermé les yeux et dors paisiblement dans le transat.

Je prends ce qu'il me faut et retourne auprès de lui, il se réinstalle mieux et nous poursuivons notre après-midi comme ça, à parler et à rire sous de vieille anecdotes de nos passés respectifs et quelques plongeons par ci, par là pour moi histoire de ne pas avoir nettoyé la piscine pour rien.

…

Au bout que quatre heures, la soirée est vite tombée en cette journée d'automne. Elle est fraiche mais Sam et moi continuons de parler comme si le temps s'était arrêter de tourner rien que pour nous deux. Finalement, je me rends compte de l'heure tardive et l'annonce à Sam dont le visage se renferme soudainement alors qu'il se redresse pour s'assoir au bout du transat, posant son menton sur ses deux mains réunies. Je comprends rapidement qu'il n'a pas l'air emballé par l'idée de rentrer chez lui et, malheureusement, j'ai peur de savoir pourquoi mais mon esprit, malgré tout ce que je sais, refuse de se faire à cette idée.

Sam, je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu me caches mais, je n'en peux plus, j'ai besoin de le savoir. Je me lève de mon propre transat et me poste doucement devant le sien, histoire de ne pas lui faire peur et lui éviter de se braquer. Je m'agenouille pour me mettre à sa hauteur et m'approche le plus possible pour lui demander doucement…

-Sam, pourquoi tu ne rentres pas chez toi ? Il est tard tu sais.

Il se crispe face à ma question, je le sens se tendre. Il lève la tête pour me fixer droit dans les yeux, enfin dans l'œil vu qu'il ne me regarde qu'avec un seul, l'autre étant caché par ses cheveux couvert de gel. Une question de plus à rajouter dans ma liste.

Mon regard plonge malgré tout dans son iris bleu dans laquelle j'ai l'impression de me noyer à chaque fois que je la vois. Mais actuellement, elle n'est pas lumineuse mais sombre … et il y a tellement de sentiments qui se bousculent à l'intérieur que je ne parviens pas tous à les déchiffrer. Le premier que je vois étant la tristesse mais surtout la peur, et aussi la souffrance ou l'indifférence … et encore d'autre derrière.

Ses yeux deviennent rouges et humides, il va pleurer je le sens. Je ne veux pas le voir pleurer, mon cœur n'en serait que plus briser. Ce petit souffre déjà assez alors, le voir pleurer me ferait souffrir tout autant.

-Non Sam, s'il te plait, ne pleure pas. Dis-je en m'approchant encore un peu plus de lui.

Je ne suis maintenant plus qu'à quelques millimètres de son visage, et je peux sentir son souffle se poser sur mes lèvres. J'ai envie de l'embrasser mais je me retiens, il n'est pas du tout en état de recevoir de l'amour pour le moment, il a surtout besoin de se confier, et je me ferais une joie d'être celui qui l'écoutera.

Je lève ma main pour la poser sur son épaule et je crois, à la réaction que nous avons tous les deux, que nous sommes tout aussi surpris que l'autre des conséquences de ce geste pourtant si anodin.

Sam a une réaction qui me surprend autant que lui-même apparemment. A peine ma main a-t-elle le temps de toucher son épaule qu'il se lève aussitôt avec brusquerie, me faisant tomber sur les fesses et lui par terre après s'être pris les pieds dans le transat. Alors que je me relève, il recule jusqu'à ce que son dos ne rencontre le mur extérieur de ma cuisine. Il est complètement effrayé, je peux le voir à sa façon de réagir … comme une bête qu'on n'a pas cessé de traquer durant des jours et qui a fini par se faire prendre et enfermé dans une cage pendant plusieurs années avant d'être finalement libéré mais qui n'ose pas retourner à la vie sauvage tellement il a été effrayé durant tout ce temps.

Il tremble et rapproche ses genoux de son corps avant de laisser quelques larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Mon cœur se brise à cette vue, j'ai l'impression qu'il ressemble là tout de suite à une éponge que quelqu'un serait en train de tordre pour en éponger toute la joie que l'amour est capable de nous faire ressentir. Je reste figer quelques instants avant de reprendre mes esprits et de tenter de m'approcher de lui une nouvelle fois.

Ayant compris mon intention, il se relève aussitôt tout en restant prostré contre le mur. Il se laisse glisser vers la gauche sachant que j'arrive à sa droite, il veut me fuir mais pourquoi ? _Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas t'aider Sam ?_

-Sam, s'il te plait, laisse-moi t'aider. Dis-je la voix brisée par toutes les émotions qui me submergent.

POV Sam :

-Sam, s'il te plait, laisse-moi t'aider.

Mais comment veux-tu m'aider Dean surtout après ce que tu viens de voir. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre gamin de treize ans qui vient de se conduire comme un animal en cage alors que tu voulais simplement me réconforter, mais les réflexes ont la vie dure n'est-ce pas … la dernière fois que quelqu'un a posé sa main sur mon épaule, c'était mon père pendant qu'il me violait dans la salle de bain.

Il continue de s'approcher de moi alors que je tente de m'enfuir dans l'autre direction, si mon sac n'était pas resté près du transat, je serais déjà en train de courir vers la sortie de la maison, histoire que tu ne vois pas le pauvre petit être désespéré que je suis devenu au fil des ans. Il n'est plus qu'à un mètre à peine de moi mais … malgré tout l'amour que je peux ressentir pour lui et tout ce qu'il fait naitre en moi … je ne parviens pas à te regarder dans les yeux, j'ai trop honte, surtout maintenant que tu m'as vu comme ça.

-Sam, s'il te plait. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi tu sais, laisse-moi t'aider.

Le ton de ta voix est suppliant et pourtant rempli d'amour mais ma honte est trop grande, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été mis à nu rien que par ce simple réflexe d'enfant battu. Et oui Dean, je ne suis qu'un pauvre gosse qui n'a jamais pu rien faire d'autre que de subir les coups répétés de son père qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de frapper son fils limite à mort pour épancher sa peine quant à la perte de ma mère … me désignant comme le responsable sans que je ne sache exactement ce que j'avais à voir là-dedans.

Tes mains ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, et elles continuent de s'approcher. Surpris de ne pas l'avoir vu venir, je sursaute et cours dans la direction inverse, me rapprochant insidieusement de la piscine sans réellement m'en rendre compte, tout ce que je veux c'est lui échapper et m'enfuir pour aller me laisser crever dans un coin, sous un vieux pont dégoulinant d'humidité. Tu continues de me parler doucement tout en approchant, et moi je continue de reculer jusqu'à ce que l'inévitable ne se produise … à force de reculer, ce qui devait arriver… arriva, je glisse sur le bord mouillé de la piscine et tombe ainsi dans l'eau. Moi qui ne sait pas nager, c'est plutôt c**.

Ma tête finie sous l'eau et la dernière chose que je vois c'est toi qui cours pour tenter de me rattraper et crier mon nom …

POV Dean :

-Oh put*** de mer**, Sam !

Non c'est pas vrai, il est tombé dans l'eau. Je suis maintenant penché au bord de la piscine alors que je vois son corps sombré encore plus. Je suis comme paralysé par la peur de ce qu'il vient de se passer, tout s'est passé tellement vite que je ne suis même pas sûr d'y avoir réellement participé.

Finalement, voyant son corps touché le fond, mon cerveau se remet en fonction et je saute sans demander mon reste pour aller le récupérer.

L'eau est froide maintenant avec la fraicheur de la soirée, rien de comparable à cet après-midi. Son corps frêle est maintenant au fond, et je nage vers lui aussitôt. Le chlore me brûle les yeux mais rien ne m'empêchera d'aller le chercher. J'attrape finalement Sam entre mes bras et prends de l'élan en poussant avec mes pieds au fond de la piscine pour me projeter le plus loin possible vers la surface. J'ai l'impression qu'il me faut une éternité pour nous remonter tous les deux mais finalement, j'y parviens et nage jusqu'à l'échelle pour sortir de l'eau après avoir pris une grande bouffée d'air. J'entends Sam tousser alors qu'il est encore dans mes bras, ses mains se resserrent autour de moi quand il comprend sûrement qu'il est dans l'eau et faisant le lien avec le fait qu'il ne sache pas nager.

Finalement, nous sommes tous les deux hors de danger, loin de la piscine, non loin des transats. Sam est allongé par terre après que je l'eusse trainé, et moi je suis au-dessus de lui, nous tentons tous les deux de reprendre notre souffle. Lui par panique et moi dû à l'effort.

Alors que nos souffles sont erratiques et nos corps complètement trempés, nos regards se croisent … c'est d'ailleurs seulement maintenant que je remarque, puisque son gel est parti, son œil au beurre noir à son œil gauche … et nous nous perdons dans le regard de l'autre.

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. **

**Je me suis investie à fond dans cette histoire pour tenter de vous donner le maximum de détails possible. **

**Je sais, pourquoi avoir coupé là ? Parce que je suis une grande méchante et que vous n'aurez la suite qu'au prochain chapitre ! Mwahahahaha…..**


	17. Chapter 14

**Alors, désolé pour le petit retard de publication mais j'ai un petit peu oublié, j'ai eu trop de choses à faire ... mais je me rattrappe immédiatement en vous publiant le chapitre 14 ... ^^**

**Je remercie toujours tout ceux qui continues de me reviewer, "MEYAN" oui je sais pour la tendance émo des personnages mais, il faut que je reste dans l'esprit qu'Asaliah avait fait au départ pour ne pas chambouler toute l'histoire ^^', "YEELEEN" oui enfin Sam est parti, il fallait bien que ça se fasse un jour ^^, et les autres ben continuer de venir visiter ... laissez un 'tit mot avant de partir, ça fait toujours plaisir. ^^**

**Voilà, sur ce ... bonne lecture!**

POV Sam :

Nos regards sont plongés l'un dans l'autre sans que je ne puisse m'en décoller. Ses iris verts émeraude sont tellement hypnotiques que s'il n'y avait pas l'eau de son visage qui coulait sur la peau du mien, j'aurais sûrement complètement oublié ce pourquoi je suis là.

Mais c'est justement cette eau qui coule le long de sa peau légèrement halée qui me rappelle soudainement comme une claque dans la figure, que quelques secondes plus tôt, j'ai bien faillit me noyer dans l'eau de sa piscine.

Un vent froid en provenance directe de cette fraiche soirée me fait frissonner et ma peau se couvre de chair de poule. Dean aussi a surement froid mais si c'est le cas, il n'en montre rien, se contentant de me fixer dans les yeux … _les ? _Je me rends seulement compte que l'eau chlorée de la piscine a dissout le gel que j'avais mis dans mes cheveux ce matin pour cacher mon œil au beurre noir et que désormais, ce stigmate était désormais visible pour Dean dont la main droite se pose sur mon visage et dont le pouce caresse délicatement le contour de mon bleu. Je ferme automatiquement les yeux avant de les ré-ouvrir doucement, ne pouvant m'empêcher de me détendre sous cette douce caresse.

Je ne sais absolument pas comment réagir, c'est la première fois qu'il voit une de mes nombreuses blessures. Bien sûr, je pourrais toujours lui faire croire que je suis tombé mais quelque chose me dit que, au vue de ma réaction tantôt, il n'en pensera sûrement pas un mot. Il me sourit doucement sans pour autant cesser sa caresse alors que, sans le vouloir, je me détends lentement sous lui.

Littéralement, nous sommes allongés par terre, non loin des transats, complètement trempé avec Dean à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi et dont les cheveux dégoulinent sur mon visage … une des gouttes arrivent dans mon œil et je réagis aussitôt en tournant la tête pour essayer de la faire partir parce que le chlore ça brûle un peu.

Il capte aussitôt mon mouvement et passe sa main dans ses cheveux pour les rabattre sur l'arrière afin que je ne sois plus embêté avec ça. Je me mets soudainement à trembler, je suis complètement frigorifier avec ce vent froid d'automne. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, même trempé jusqu'aux os comme moi, Dean ne tremble absolument pas … faut dire aussi que sa résistance physique est sûrement bien meilleure que la mienne qui est plutôt chétive.

Il me sourit à nouveau encore plus et se relève doucement avant de me tendre une main que je prends doucement pour me relever en position assise à mon tour.

-on ferait mieux de rentrer pour se réchauffer mais avant, vaudrait mieux que t'enlèves ton Sweet-shirt et ton pantalon pour éviter de tremper la maison, j'ai des grandes serviettes pour te tenir au chaud en attendant.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase pour me figer de stupeur, enlever mes vêtements ? Non, impossible, là encore il ne s'agit que d'un petit œil au beurre noir mais s'il voit le reste … non, je ne veux même pas y penser. Je tente de me lever avant qu'une main ne me retienne avec beaucoup de force, collant de nouveau mes fesses au sol humide.

POV Dean :

A peine ais-je parlé d'enlever ses vêtements que je l'ai senti se tendre une fois de plus … j'ai peur de savoir pourquoi une telle réaction mais, ne me fais-tu pas assez confiance pour que je ne dise rien quant à ce que je pourrais voir sous toutes ces couches de vêtements.

Pour ne pas le brusquer, je serais tenté de ne rien faire finalement mais, un nouveau courant d'air encore plus froid que les autres me fait soudainement changer d'avis, si je le laisse comme ça, il va tomber malade et je ne pense pas que ce soit ce qu'il veut, et je ne veux pas non plus qu'il tombe malade, il est déjà assez mal comme ça alors je pense que ça ira…

Il veut se lever mais je sais que c'est pour s'éloigner de moi plus qu'autre chose. J'ai bien compris que tu ne voulais pas que je te vois sans vêtements mais, malheureusement pour toi, je n'ai pas le choix. Je te retiens par le bras en appuyant assez fort pour que tu sois de nouveau assis par terre. Tu me regardes avec une telle peur dans les yeux que j'ai envie de te lâcher pour te laisser partir et ne plus voir ça … mais je sais que si je le fais, tu t'enfuiras loin de moi sans avoir la certitude que tu me reviendras, non, je ne veux pas avoir à vivre ça.

Je ne t'enfermerais jamais dans une cage pour te garder auprès de moi, je me contenterais de te serrer fort dans mes bras pour que tu ressentes la puissance des sentiments qui m'assaillent quand je suis avec toi, te faisant ainsi partager mon amour.

Tu as peur, je le sais, je le sens mais je ne peux faire autrement. Je te rapproche de moi. Tellement proche que ton souffle se répercute dans mon cou alors que je te soulève sous les bras pour t'assoir sur le transat que j'occupais plus tôt cet après-midi. Tu trembles encore plus mais cette fois, je devine qu'il n'y a plus que le froid qui te fais cet effet-là, j'espère que la douceur de mes gestes te permettront de voir que je ne suis pas ton ennemi. C'est vrai, nous ne nous connaissons que depuis peu mais malgré tout, ta frimousse de gamin déjà vieillit par la vie m'a fait craquer … et je ne regrette vraiment rien.

-je vais enlever tes chaussures d'accord ?

Je te parle doucement comme si je m'adressais à un animal apeuré au fond d'une cage, c'est sûrement ce que tu ressens là tout de suite, prisonnier entre moi et le transat, cherchant une échappatoire en cas de problème. Doucement, je me baisse et enlève les lacets de tes baskets complètements trempées, je te retire d'abord la gauche puis la droite avec des gestes extrêmement précautionneux, ayant peur de te faire mal sur une ancienne blessure. Je ne suis pas assez idiot pour ne pas savoir que quand un enfant est battu, son bourreau frappe là où ça ne se voit pas. Même s'il y a peu de chances que tes pieds aient soufferts, je préfère être prudent.

Et voilà, tes chaussures sont enlevées pour me laisser vue sur tes chaussettes tout aussi trempées. Je les pose à côté de moi et m'attaque aussitôt à ces dernières. J'attrape doucement le bout de la chaussette et tire pour l'enlever, le pied droit d'abord puis le gauche où je souffle discrètement de soulagement quand je ne constate aucunes blessures apparentes, ni même d'anciennes cicatrices. Mais je me ressaisis vite quand je pense à ce qu'il me reste à faire et à ce que je vais sûrement découvrir.

Sam n'a pas cessé de regarder ce que je faisais, sûrement pour vérifier que je faisais bien ce que je disais, lui montrant ainsi qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en moi. Il continue de serrer mes épaules, et raffermit sa prise à chaque fois que j'ai le malheur de toucher sa peau nue.

_N'ai aucune crainte de moi Sam, je t'aime, jamais je ne te ferais de mal._

Je me relève lentement pour ne pas le brusquer, son regard est toujours perdu ailleurs, cherchant une quelconque faille pour pouvoir m'échapper si le besoin s'en fait sentir. Ses mains glissent doucement de mes épaules pour finir le long de mon torse sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Ce petit geste, pourtant si innocent, réveille une ribambelle de petits papillons dans le bas de mon ventre et je sens un sourire naître sur mes lèvres. Un sourire tendre quand je vois sa petite bouille de gamin.

_Oui … je sais … je vire encore fleur bleue … mais pour lui … je m'en fous._

Il faut maintenant que je lui retire son sweet-shirt et ensuite son pantalon mais quelque chose me dit que je vais surement avoir beaucoup de mal… aussi, je prends doucement les mains de Sam et les posent sur le haut de mon torse pour ensuite attraper la capuche du pull et la tirer doucement vers le haut mais … à peine eu-je tirer que je le sens qui tente de se défaire de mon emprise en se relevant d'un coup.

-bouges pas Sam … s'il te plait.

POV Sam :

Oh non, faut pas qu'il m'enlève mon sweet, sinon il va tout voir et la compréhension ne sera pas difficile à faire … bordel de mer**, faut que je me tire.

Je me lève d'un seul coup, le déstabilisant quelque peu me permettant ainsi d'avoir un petit avantage, je m'empresse de m'éloigner de lui…. Mais ce beau gosse n'est pas stupide, il garde la capuche de mon pull d'une main alors que l'autre tente de me retenir comme elle peut, m'empêchant de m'éloigner plus. Malgré tout je me débats, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il voit ce que la peau de mon corps abrite, je ne veux pas voir le dégoût et la pitié dans son regard, je ne veux pas voir ça.

Cette pensée à elle seule me donne un peu de courage, juste ce qu'il faut pour me défaire de son emprise et m'éloigner un maximum … mais par un habile jeu de ruse de la part de Dean, je me retrouve avec la moitié de mon sweet au-dessus de la tête, la capuche qui pend lamentablement devant mes yeux et mes bras soudainement coincé vers le haut par le bras puissant de Dean qui me maintient avec force tandis que de l'autre main, il continue de tirer mon pull vers le haut.

Je sens la fraicheur de la nuit qui s'engouffre en dessous de mon t-shirt qui est tiré en même temps que mon pull par réaction en chaine, à peine je sens l'air froid touché ma peau que je me braque en avant, courbant ainsi le dos pour être bien droit histoire que mon t-shirt retombe sur ma peau et déstabilisant Dean par la même occasion.

Il me lâche sans doute par surprise et j'en profite pour m'éloigner le plus possible de lui en remettant mon Sweet-shirt correctement, soufflant de soulagement quand je sens de nouveau le tissu de mon t-shirt collé la peau de mon dos. Mais je ne me relâche pas pour autant quand je vois Dean venir de nouveau vers moi, avec un regard sérieux, il veut vraiment me foutre à poil !

-Sam, si tu gardes tes vêtements, tu vas être malade et je ne veux pas que ça arrive.

-mais t'inquiètes pas Dean, ce … ça fait rien si je tombe malade, je saurais me soigner.

Ma voix est tremblante en sortant de mes lèvres mais je n'y peux rien, je ne peux pas l'empêcher. Dean se rapproche encore plus, il n'est plus très loin de moi maintenant.

-Sam s'il te plait, laisse-moi t'aider, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de me faire confiance ?

-ce n'est pas si simple Dean … rien n'est simple.

Sa question m'a retourné le cœur, je te fais confiance Dean mais je ne veux pas que tu vois ce que je cache. Je ne veux pas que tu vois mon passé sur chaque parcelle de ma peau … pas plus que sur mes os.

-peu importe ce que tu caches Sam, jamais je ne me moquerais de toi.

-je sais que je peux te croire Dean mais … enfin je sais pas, je … c'est pas facile.

-je sais bien que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi, mais laisse-moi alléger le poids sur tes épaules, laisse-moi t'aider … s'il te plait.

Ses derniers mots n'étaient plus que chuchotements tellement il était proche de moi. C'est dingue, j'étais tellement plongé dans son regard criant de vérité que je ne l'ai même pas vu approcher. Il est si proche de moi que je sens son souffle se poser doucement sur mon front humide mais de sueur maintenant, mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure alors que mon esprit se vide doucement.

Il me serre dans ses bras un instant avant d'attraper mes mains, je ne parviens plus à bouger, je ne sais pas pourquoi alors qu'il les lève pour qu'elles se retrouvent en haut de ma tête, les bras levés pour lui permettre de faire passer les manches de mon pull qu'il tire depuis mes poignets, frôlant ainsi le bandage de ma session d'automutilation de la dernière fois. Je grimace sous la douleur mais ne dit rien, mon esprit se vide encore et j'ai l'impression d'être plus léger quand il est proche de moi.

Et voilà, les manches sont enlevées et tirer par-dessus mes mains alors que je sens Dean soulever le tissu depuis ma taille, je frémis sous le toucher et tremble légèrement sans pouvoir retenir quelques larmes silencieuses le long de mes joues. Il soulève puis attrape la capuche pour tirer une dernière fois afin que mon sweet passe au-dessus de ma tête. Finalement, il tire une dernière fois sur chaque manche et le retire complètement.

Par pur réflexe, je ne peux m'empêcher de croiser les bras le plus possible pour tenter de cacher ce que mon sweet protégeait des regards extérieurs. Dean met mon pull sur son épaule avant de me regarder à nouveau et là, son regard se fige face à ce qu'il voit, mes larmes silencieuses coulent de plus belles alors que je m'éloigne à reculons.

_Ça y est, il a tout vu, il ne va plus jamais vouloir de moi maintenant …_

POV Dean :

_Bordel de mer** !_

Je le vois se recroqueviller sur lui-même alors qu'il s'éloigne une fois de plus, à reculons. Je ne lis plus que de la crainte dans ses yeux, de la peur … rien de bien joli quoi.

Et quoi de plus étonnant quand on voit ce qu'il cherchait tant à cacher. Et encore, là, je ne vois que les bras ! Des bleus datant de plusieurs jours et d'autres encore récent dont deux qui formaient des marques de doigts comme si quelqu'un l'avait retenu de force à mains nues. Certains de ces bleus viraient même au noir tellement ils étaient profond sur la peau. Et puis, il y a aussi les coupures, certaines qui commencent à peine à cicatriser et d'autres qui sont plus jeunes. J'ai dû tirer un peu trop fort sur le pull car une ou deux saignent de nouveau, le tissu ne les couvrant plus.

Sa peau est couverte de chair de poule alors que je vois qu'il n'ose plus bouger, il est complètement paniqué maintenant qu'il est coincé contre le bois de la séparation avec le jardin du voisin. Il est tétanisé et n'ose surement pas me regarder dans les yeux.

Des larmes montent à mes yeux rien qu'en imaginant la douleur qu'avait dû ressentir Sam pour avoir un corps affligé à ce point et la honte qu'il doit sûrement ressentir maintenant que je peux le voir à nu. Je ne tiens plus et me rapproche rapidement de lui alors qu'il tente de fusionner avec la séparation en bois … je le prends dans mes bras.

-ça va aller Sammy, je suis là maintenant … je suis là.

Il se met à pleurer alors que j'embrasse doucement son front après avoir repousser quelques mèches de cheveux. Ses pleurs s'intensifient et ses tremblements reprennent de plus belles. Il est complètement gelé.

Malgré tout, je ne peux m'en empêcher et je soulève délicatement son t-shirt pour constater le reste de l'étendue des dégâts … et ce que je vois me donne envie de vomir. Il est tellement recouvert d'ecchymoses que je ne peux même pas toutes les compter. Par reflexe, je le sers encore plus fortement alors que je le sens s'abandonner dans mes bras d'épuisement … et de résignation sans doute.

Je rabaisse le tissu de son t-shirt et caresse son dos délicatement tout en le serrant encore plus proche de moi dans mes bras. Je lui murmure tous les mots doux que je connais pour tenter de le rassurer quand je l'entends doucement murmurer, d'une voix brisée d'avoir trop pleuré.

-… me déteste pas, s'il te plait, me déteste pas …

Sa voix était entrecoupée de sanglots qui me retournent le cœur et l'estomac tellement je peux sentir la souffrance qui en émane. Je ne peux que le rapprocher encore plus de moi jusqu'à le fusionner si cela était possible et relève doucement sa tête afin de le regarder droit dans les yeux pour qu'il voit que tout ce que je vais lui dire, je le pense sincèrement.

POV Sam :

Bon sang, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi honteux de toute ma vie je pense … même face à mon paternel je parvenais à m'en foutre, Castiel ne m'a jamais vu ainsi malgré le fait que nous nous soyons tout avouer sur nos passés respectifs … mais devant Dean, mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il doit penser de moi maintenant. Il faut que je lui dise avant de perdre tout espoir.

-… me déteste pas, s'il te plait, me déteste pas …

Je déteste ma voix tellement elle est faible mais je sais qu'il m'a entendu puisqu'il resserre son étreinte autour de moi. Il me murmure de douces paroles qui ne parviennent malheureusement pas à me calmer, je suis trop … je sais même pas ce que je suis tellement les sentiments m'assaillent.

Du mouvement de sa part et ma tête est relevé depuis mon menton pour que mes yeux se fixent dans les siens.

-jamais je ne te détesterais Sam, jamais. Franchement, ça doit faire quoi moins d'une semaine qu'on se connait et tu as déjà réussi à retourner mon cœur tellement je t'aime. Je sais que ça fait peu de temps mais pourtant, je te jure que je t'aime Sam, je t'aime et jamais je ne te détesterais. Ces blessures, ce n'est pas toi … ce ne sera jamais toi. Toi tu es là, dans mes bras et jamais je ne te lâcherais, jamais.

Ses mots sont si doux dans mes oreilles que je sens mes jambes tremblaient tellement son amour me parait puissant mais mes pensées sont rapidement détournées quand ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes.

_Oh put*** ! _

Ses douces lèvres sont sur les miennes, la surprise me prend mais se dissipe bien vite quand une langue taquine caresse ma lèvre inférieure, la faisant s'ouvrir pour pouvoir se glisser malicieusement à l'intérieur et venir à la rencontre de la mienne.

Le baiser est langoureux mais affamé surtout, nous l'attendions depuis tellement longtemps apparemment que j'en suis plus qu'heureux.

**Et voilà, un autre passage dans leur relation qui a réussi avec succès! **

**à la prochaine pour continuer à suivre l'évolution de la relation très intime de nos deux chouchous d'amuuuurrr ^^**


	18. Chapter 15

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais m'arrêter et j'espère que, jusqu'à maintenant, je continue de capter votre attention …. Et à ne pas vous endormir ^^'**

**« MEYAN » je te remercie pour ta review, dis donc, depuis que tu as découvert mon histoire … enfin l'histoire que je continue d'écrire pour qu'elle ne soit pas abandonnée … je suis ravie de voir que tu ne peux plus t'en décrocher, et ça fait vraiment plaisir. **

**Oui, tu as raison pour les mouvements mais, je me suis dit que comme ils étaient dans un jardin, on ne pouvait pas forcément bien s'imaginer les lieux dans la tête alors j'ai préféré être la plus précise possible pour vous permettre d'imaginer au mieux le déroulement des choses. **

**Je pense que dans ce chapitre, ça se verra encore mais au moins, je suis certaine que tu pourras – ainsi que les autres lecteurs – mieux vous mettre dans le contexte. **

**Et tous les autres, et bien, je vous remercie de passer même si c'est juste pour lire, c'est toujours mieux que rien ^^' et je prends toujours les reviews avec une très grande reconnaissance. **

**Sur ce, Bonne Lecture ! ^^**

POV Dean :

-viens, on va aller dans ma chambre.

Nous sommes toujours dans mon jardin, dans les bras l'un de l'autre … ou plutôt Sam dans mes bras, tremblant comme une feuille et pleurant à se vider complètement le corps de toute trace d'eau. Mais un gros coup de vent dans cette fraîche soirée et le sentant encore trempé sous mes doigts me font prendre des directives dont la plus importante : se réchauffer.

Ainsi donc, tout en le gardant près de moi, je l'emmène à l'intérieur de la maison. Il tremble tellement entre mes bras qu'on pourrait presque croire qu'il a des convulsions. Je commence également à avoir froid mais disons que ma musculature me permet d'avoir une meilleure résistance contrairement à Sam.

Nous passons la porte de derrière pour nous retrouver dans la cuisine, j'ai tout laissé dehors … pas grave, j'attendrais que Sam s'endorme pour venir tout ranger. Heureusement que mon père finit plus tard ce soir au garage sinon je ne sais pas comment il aurait réagi au comportement de Sam tout à l'heure … tel que je le connais, il aurait sauté sur le téléphone pour appeler la police, sans savoir que le père de Sam travaille dans la branche… et que donc, même s'il portait plainte, cela ne risquait pas de faire grand-chose.

Il tremble plus encore sous mes doigts et j'accélère la cadence pour que nous puissions nous rendre à l'étage. Une fois dans ma chambre, j'espère qu'il se sentira mieux. On monte doucement les escaliers, plutôt difficilement d'ailleurs parce qu'il n'ose plus me lâcher, sûrement de peur que je ne le quitte ou disparaisse … je comprends sa crainte, il n'a pas dû beaucoup aimer dans sa vie, surtout quand on est homosexuel … et j'en sais quelque chose.

Nous voilà maintenant en haut des marches et je l'entends renifler, j'espère qu'il n'a pas attrapé froid même s'il y a peu de risque qu'il ait pu y échappé, avec tout le temps qu'on a passé autour de la piscine complètement trempés. On arrive devant la porte de ma chambre que j'ouvre afin que nous puissions entrer à l'intérieur, puis je le fais s'asseoir au bord de mon lit tout en restant près de lui. Je m'agenouille face à lui et commence à attraper les pans de son t-shirt afin de le lui retirer.

Il me regarde enfin dans les yeux et lève lentement les bras, me donnant son autorisation implicitement.

POV Sam :

Et voilà à quoi j'en suis réduit, à devoir m'accrocher à lui tellement j'ai peur qu'il ne me lâche et ne me laisse tomber malgré tout ce qu'il a pu me dire auparavant … la peur de perdre l'être cher sans doute. Faut dire aussi que je n'ai jamais aimer personne avant lui, même pas un petit béguin d'un soir … avec mon connard de paternel, c'était pas vraiment possible.

Je le vois ouvrir une porte devant moi alors que je suis toujours collé à lui comme une sangsue avant d'entrer dans ce qui ressemble à une chambre, ça doit être la sienne, je ne vois pas pourquoi il m'emmènerait dans la chambre de son père.

Il me fait asseoir sur un lit double, la chance, il est plus grand que le mien … enfin plus grand que mon « ancien » mien maintenant. J'ai la tête vide et me laisse trimballer comme une poupée de chiffon dénuée de toute mobilité personnelle. Je sens que je suis doucement poussé sur le bord du matelas pour m'y asseoir avant que du mouvement ne se crée devant moi.

Dean est maintenant agenouillé face à moi et attrape le bas de mon t-shirt sur lequel il tire doucement pour me faire comprendre qu'il veut me l'enlever … tiens d'ailleurs, je remarque que mon pull est toujours sur son épaule, il a sûrement dû oublier de le retirer de là … je le fait déjà tourner en bourrique.

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ? Si je le laisse m'enlever mon t-shirt, il verra l'étendue des dégâts, bien qu'il en ait déjà eu un aperçut avec mes bras mais bon, ce n'est pas une raison.

Mon esprit est complètement embrumé par les limbes du sommeil et de la résignation qui me tend les bras afin de m'y plonger sans vergogne … bof, je suis plus à ça près maintenant.

Complètement « aware » de la situation, je lève lentement les bras comme si j'avais peur qu'ils ne tombent ou ne se cassent si jamais je vais trop vite et je le sens qu'il commence à relever mon t-shirt. Il va doucement, avec des gestes extrêmement précautionneux comme si lui aussi avait peur que je ne me casse, tout comme moi … quelle ironie quand je pense que jamais mon put*** de paternel n'aurait eu de tel geste à mon égard … pfff.

Finalement, après une minute à peine, mon t-shirt est enlevé de sur ma peau blafarde et posé à côté de moi avec le pull qui le suit de près, Dean s'étant enfin rendu compte qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas retiré de sur son épaule. Je suis maintenant torse nu et je sens une de ses mains qui caresse doucement la peau de mon ventre, là où se trouve une de mes dernières récompenses de la part de mon salopard de père. Je grimace légèrement, tentant de cacher au mieux ma douleur, car la plaie est encore récente et donc encore douloureuse.

Je vois ses yeux s'embués de larmes tandis que sa deuxième main vient rejoindre la première pour caresser à son tour mon ventre. Non, il ne doit pas pleurer pour ça, ce n'est pas sa faute, il faut que je lui dise, je ne veux pas le voir pleurer, pas pour ça, pas pour moi.

-Dean … D… Dean … Shhh…. C'est pas … pas ta faute … c'est p… pas …

Un long frisson me parcoure, un tremblement encore plus grand fait réagir tous les membres de mon corps alors que la main de Dean caresse désormais mes cheveux et que ses lèvres ne se posent sur les miennes, dans le seul but de me faire taire.

Je réponds à son baiser doucement, mes forces étant à bout de ce que mon corps est à la limite de supporter aussi, je me laisse dominer par tout l'amour qu'il a à m'offrir, je lui montrerais le mien quand j'aurais plus d'énergie parce que là, je suis complètement largué.

Le baiser est long, affamé comme le premier mais tellement plus doux. Je pense que nous avons tous les deux l'impression que s'il y va trop fort, je me briserais en mille morceaux trop difficile à recoller après.

Mais malgré tout, quand je sens une nouvelle larme en provenance de ses yeux venir mouiller ma joue, je ne peux rester sans rien faire et le laisser culpabiliser pour quelque chose dont il n'est et ne sera jamais responsable… alors, une fois que le baiser s'achève, je retente ma chance.

-Dean … pas ta faute … pas toi … la mienne … pas la tienne … c'est p…..

Une fois de plus, il me fait taire avec un autre baiser tout aussi passionné que le précédent alors qu'une nouvelle larme coule le long de sa joue pour venir s'échouer sur la mienne. Quand le baiser se rompt à nouveau et qu'il me regarde, je remarque tout de suite le petit sourire un peu caché sur ses lèvres et cette petite lueur dans son regard qui me font comprendre qu'il a saisi le message que j'ai tenté de lui faire parvenir.

Et une fois de plus, je craque devant tout ce que je peux ressentir face à ses yeux qui me donnent envie d'y rester plonger pour le reste de ma vie, et je pleure une nouvelle fois, encore à bout de tout ce qu'il m'arrive en une journée et il me serre de nouveau dans ses bras, caressant le bas de mon dos de haut en bas et gardant l'autre main dans mes cheveux, les reniflant doucement par la même occasion et je me laisse faire …

POV Dean :

Je suis tellement bien quand je le sais dans mes bras, moi qui attendais ça depuis le jour où je l'ai rencontré. Je le serre plus fort quand j'entends ses pleurs doubler d'intensité. Je caresse sa peau douce sous mes doigts malgré les nombreux coups qui la parsème.

Je laisse une de mes mains vagabonder dans ses cheveux bruns, ils sont tout aussi doux que la peau sous mes doigts alors que je les caresse doucement, faisant de petits cercles pour l'apaiser autant que possible.

Il tremble moins désormais mais sa peau est toujours aussi froide, si bien que cela me rappelle qu'il faut que je lui fasse prendre une douche, non seulement pour le réchauffer mais aussi parce qu'il sent le chlore de l'eau de la piscine à plein nez. Moi aussi d'ailleurs mais je peux très bien attendre, je ne suis pas aussi congelé que lui.

-tu vas prendre une douche d'accord ?

Je lui parle doucement comme si une simple hausse du ton de ma voix allait le briser en mille morceaux comme un miroir. Il trésaille quelques secondes face à la question, surement un vieux réflexe de chez lui, puis se relâche doucement toujours entre mes bras.

Je respire une dernière fois l'odeur de ses cheveux avant de m'éloigner à contre cœur pour le regarder plus attentivement. Ses cheveux sont en bataille après les avoir autant caressés dans tous les sens et ils couvrent désormais presque la totalité de son visage. Je repousse quelques mèches doucement que je coince le mieux possible derrière ses oreilles pour dégager ses yeux qui se font vitreux sous le coup de la fatigue et des pleurs. Ils sont rouges d'avoir tant pleuré et se ferment lentement mais sûrement pour tenter de dormir … mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

Ses lèvres sont légèrement entrouvertes histoire de faire passer l'air tranquillement, son nez étant surement déjà obstrué avec le coup de froid qui doit déjà le prendre. Je pose ma main sur son front, il est chaud mais ça reste raisonnable, une fois la douche passée, ça devrait aller mieux.

Je remarque juste qu'il lui reste encore son pantalon ainsi que son boxer qui dépasse du jean, ce dernier soutenu par une ceinture. Je suis sûr que sans elle, le pantalon se retrouverait déjà par terre tellement il doit flotter dedans. Il est maigre à en faire peur, ses côtes ressortent assez ce qui me donne un haut le cœur et sa peau est blanche, comme si elle n'avait jamais vu le soleil depuis longtemps, voir même jamais … une question sans intérêt me vient soudain à l'esprit, _est-ce qu'il est déjà allé en vacances ? Ça n'a absolument rien à voir mais ça vient juste de me trotter dans la tête. _

-je vais t'aider à enlever ton pantalon, lèves-toi….

Je le prends en dessous des bras et le lève lentement, il se laisse faire, complètement amorphe et reste debout, ses mains reposant sur mes épaules alors que je me baisse légèrement en avant, ma tête frôlant son cou, pour enlever sa ceinture … et bingo ! J'avais raison, à peine ais-je relâché le cuir que le pantalon est tombé tout seul. Le vêtement doit bien faire deux tailles de trop pour lui, bientôt, on l'habillera chez les enfants tellement il est maigre.

Il est maintenant en boxer alors que moi je suis toujours en short de bain après avoir fait trempette toute l'après-midi. Cette situation aurait pu paraitre trompeuse pour un inconnu mais en cet instant, c'est comme si lui et moi nous connaissions depuis toujours, je ne ressens aucune gêne à le voir comme ça et lui non plus apparemment … même s'il dort debout plus qu'autre chose.

Malgré tout, je n'ose pas lui enlever le dernier vêtement qu'il lui reste, par pudeur. Même si je ne veux que l'aider, ce genre de chose reste pour le moment personnel à faire.

-je vais t'emmener dans la salle de bain …

POV Sam :

Et voilà, je suis presque nu face à Dean, j'aurais tellement aimé que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances pour pouvoir en profiter mais actuellement, si je ne dors pas encore, c'est un miracle, je suis complètement crevé.

Je frissonne avec mes vêtements en moins et me sens doucement soulever de terre. Je suis maintenant dans les bras d'un beau gosse et je ne peux même pas en profiter. Tant pis, une prochaine fois j'espère.

Un de ses bras me tient en dessous du dos, mes bras fatigués serrés autour de son cou alors que je pose ma tête contre son torse, et l'autre bras en dessous de mes jambes que je resserre parce que j'ai froid. Une fois bien installé, je le sens se mouvoir avant que nous ne quittions la chambre pour entrer dans une autre pièce, la salle de bain … c'est dingue comment elle ne ressemble pas du tout à la mienne malgré le fait que nos maisons soit jumelles comme dans toutes celles de la rue … enfin bref, je m'égare.

On passe devant un miroir face auquel Dean s'arrête de profil pour tirer le rideau de douche. J'en profite pour me reluquer un coup malgré le fait que j'ai la tête dans le c**. Tout ce que je vois c'est un pauvre gamin de treize ans dans les bras d'un super beau gosse à la peau bronzée de dix-sept, se demandant encore comment un aussi beau mec que lui a bien pu tomber amoureux d'une pauvre loque humaine dans mon genre ? _Telle est la question…_

-Je ne pense pas que tu sois réellement en état de te laver tout seul, je peux t'aider mais si tu tiens tellement à rester seul, je peux te laisser, y a pas de problème. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? me dit-il en me déposant doucement au sol.

Mes jambes tremblent et mes genoux sont à la limite de s'entrechoquer tellement j'ai froid. Bien qu'il fasse plutôt bon dans la pièce, je pense que j'ai dû me choper un bon rhume … comme Dean l'avait prédit. _Balaise …_

Il me pousse doucement dans le dos pour que j'entre dans le bac de douche qui est froid sous mes pieds. Une fois à l'intérieur, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil me permettant de voir un porte savon contenant des gels douches et des shampoings ainsi qu'un porte serviette sur lequel se trouve un gant de toilette propre, je me tourne lentement vers lui, lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, je m'en foutais complètement désormais … humilié pour humilié, je ne suis plus à ça près.

POV Dean :

Quand son regard plonge dans le mien alors qu'il se tourne vers moi, j'ai envie de lui hurler dessus pour qu'il se reprenne tellement ses yeux sont vides de toute sensation, comme s'il était résigné, complètement ruiné…

Je me reprends, ce n'est pas le moment de partir dans des remontrances, il n'est pas en état pour ça. Pour le moment, une bonne douche lui fera le plus grand bien.

Je me penche légèrement pour lui retirer son boxer doucement. Je tire légèrement sur les bords et Sam baisse aussitôt les mains pour les poser sur les miennes et appuyer faiblement dessus pour abaisser le tissu moulant. Il n'a plus beaucoup de force mais tente tout de même de m'aider, finalement, son boxer tombe au sol et je me force à regarder ailleurs pendant que je ramasse le sous-vêtement par terre alors que je remarque une légère rougeur sur les joues blanches de Sam, _la fièvre peut-être ?_

Je jette sans plus de cérémonie le tissu derrière moi et allume le jet d'eau. Instinctivement, Sam se recule jusqu'à se retrouver dos au mur, ses mains devant son entre-jambe, se cachant sans vraiment le faire, trop fatigué comme il était.

Je règle l'eau à la bonne température et le tire doucement par la main pour le mettre en dessous.

Au début il ne bouge pas d'un millimètre jusqu'à ce qu'il s'habitue et ne relève lentement la tête pour prendre l'eau sur son visage avec un micro-sourire. Apparemment, il se sent bien et c'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment. Je le laisse tranquille le temps d'attraper le shampoing et d'en mettre une bonne grosse noix dans ma main. Une fois prêt, je rentre à moitié dans la douche, m'inondant encore plus au passage, et dépose ma main dans ses cheveux, le faisant sursauter.

-désolé…

J'étale bien le shampoing et masse doucement ses cheveux. Il se détend doucement sous la caresse de mes doigts alors que je continue de masser lentement. Un soupir lui échappe, faisant virevolter une nouvelle fois la ribambelle de papillon dans le bas de mon ventre … _faut que je me calme, c'est pas le moment Dean …_

Reprenant contenance, je finis le massage alors que Sam a posé une main sur le carrelage, face à la douche. Il est bien là et c'est tant mieux.

J'attrape ensuite le gant de toilette propre que j'avais mis là ce matin pour ma douche du soir … bon, petit changement de programme … et le recouvre d'une pichenette de gel douche avant de le faire mousser entre mes mains. De nouveau prêt, je pose délicatement le gant sur le haut de son dos, à la base de son cou, il est tellement bien qu'il ne sursaute même pas. Je frotte doucement alors que de l'autre main, je ralenti le jet pour pouvoir le laver.

Je vais encore plus doucement quand je le vois faire une rapide grimace au moment où je passe sur une des plaies pas encore fermées, et finis par complètement laver le haut du corps.

-tu veux faire le reste ?

Il ne me répond pas, je me demande même s'il a vraiment entendu ma question.

-Sam ?

Il se tourne enfin vers moi, les yeux encore plus embrumés, la fièvre ne doit pas être loin. Il regarde le gant de toilette que je lui tends sans pour autant faire un seul geste. Il me sourit doucement avant de replacer son visage sous le jet de la douche, me laissant ainsi les commandes si je comprends bien …super, je vais devoir me calmer, me tenir tranquille là tout de suite, et me soulager quand je prendrais ma propre douche … _quel calvaire_.

Décidé et prenant mon courage à deux mains, calmant mes pulsions soudaines … je commence à frotter l'arrondi d'une de ses fesses quand il se tend brusquement … je sursaute, il était tellement bien depuis tout à l'heure que je n'avais pas anticipé sa réaction. Il recule violemment jusqu'à l'autre bout de la douche, se cognant douloureusement je pense sur le carrelage, s'éloignant ainsi de moi.

-Sam ?

POV Sam :

Non, non ! Il ne doit pas savoir pour ça, il ne doit pas savoir !

Mais put*** mais quel con, comment j'ai pu oublier un truc pareil, si il voit ça … je serais foutu, complètement foutu.

Non s'il te plait Dean, ne t'approches pas plus … et voilà, je recommence à chialer comme une gonzesse sans rien pouvoir y faire … et je me retrouve une nouvelle fois dans tes bras alors que tu es venu me rejoindre sous la douche… et je me laisse complètement aller.

POV Dean :

Bon sang ! Est-ce bien ce que je pense ? Ce que mon esprit est capable d'imaginer ? Il n'aurait pas subit une cruauté pareille quand même ?

Sa réaction me fait douter du contraire malheureusement. Alors qu'il pleure, je me remets au travail sans le lâcher et fait descendre le gant de toilette couvert de gel douche vers le milieu de ses fesses, et je passe entre elles.

J'ai tellement peur de ce que je peux y découvrir que je ne pense absolument pas à quoi que ce soit d'autre … et pour le comble de l'horreur, quand il se tend encore plus et grimace sous le coup de la douleur, ça confirme mes craintes.

Je laisse tomber le gant de toilette qui atterrit par terre dans le bac de douche avec un bruit mat qui trouble le silence douloureux entre nous, et tâte de mes doigts avec toute la délicatesse dont je peux faire preuve… j'ai déjà couché avec d'autres hommes même si ce n'était que des histoires sans lendemain mais j'ai déjà eu affaire à des vierges et … sans violence et une bonne préparation, la douleur est assez fulgurante mais alors pour lui, quand je vois la déchirure au bord de la peau, je suis tétanisé … il s'est fait violé ! Carrément ! Et pas avec tendresse !

Put*** j'en reviens pas, et je pleure une nouvelle fois mais totalement à l'opposé de Sam. Lui pleure surement de honte, mais moi je pleure de rage et de colère, put*** j'ai envie de lui arracher sa tête à celui qui a osé lui faire ça, je le tuerais lentement avec toute la rage dont je suis capable.

-Oh Sam …

**Mon Diable, que je suis ignoble de vous laisser ainsi … mais je n'ai malheureusement pas le choix, si je publiais tout maintenant, il n'y aurait plus d'attente ou de suspens, et ce serait moins drôle … **tente de sortir discrètement par derrière** … mais rassurez-vous toutes et tous, l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là, bien au contraire, ça va être le commencement de quelque chose de plus …. ****Miam … ******entend les sifflements des lecteurs et lectrices depuis les gradins, se tire en courant** … laissez quand même une 'tite reviiiieeeeewwwww ! ….**


	19. Chapter 16

**Alors … euh … ah ben oui, suis-je bête … ^^' … Voici donc le 16****e**** chapitre de cette fic qui me tiens assez à cœur je dois le dire. **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu pendant que je l'écrivais. ^^**

**« MEYAN » : je te suis très reconnaissante de me laisser des reviews plus longue que certains des chapitres presque ^^ et je suis super contente de voir que depuis que tu as découvert l'histoire, tu en es devenue une fidèle lectrice. (Et je te confirme que oui, rien que la longueur de tes posts suffit à me redonner du baume au cœur …. Merci)**

**-je suis contente de savoir que le chapitre précédent t'as profondément touché, j'essaie de me mettre dans la peau des personnages du mieux que je le peux et faire en sorte de tenter de retranscrire ce qu'ils peuvent ressentir à chaque moment. **

**-pour le pantalon sur-flottant (oui j'adore ton expression ^^), et bien en fait, cette idée m'est venue au moment même où j'écrivais le passage, une idée de dernière minute mais à laquelle j'ai tout de suite accroché quand elle m'est venue à l'esprit. **

**-et oui, le fameux épisode de la douche, j'ai dû me retenir pour ne pas écrire quelques petits trucs quand même … parce que je me suis dit que c'était pas forcément le bon moment ^^'**

**-oui Dean est un peu nian-nian on va dire mais je me suis dit, il a 17 ans, il vit seul avec son père donc les instants émotions devaient être rares malgré tout donc je le fais se rattraper maintenant ^^**

**-et enfin … moi, honte ? de couper là ? … mmm… nan ! ^^ Mais pour me faire pardonner, je te donne la suite là tout de suite !**

**« YUKI RUI », je te remercie pour ta 'tite review qui fait plaisir. J'espère que mon style d'écriture continuera de te plaire et bisoux à toi aussi ! ^^**

**Sur ce, je pense avoir fait le tour … ah non ! Merci à ceux et celles qui continuent de suivre l'histoire, à ceux et celles qui passent juste pour lire et puis ben … bonne lecture !**

POV Dean :

Je n'en reviens pas … tout ce que j'ai découvert sur Sam … _put*** de mer** !_

Je frappe mon poing sur le carrelage de la douche alors que le jet d'eau continue de mouiller la totalité de mon corps.

Cette espèce de salopard, je vais me charger moi-même de lui faire ravaler ses dents….

Mais pour le moment, il faut que je me calme. J'ai laissé Sam dans ma chambre lui promettant de revenir le plus vite possible aussi, il faut que je me dépêche. Je finis de me laver le corps ayant déjà shampouiné mes cheveux. Ah … je dois aussi aller débarrasser le jardin, bon je finis de prendre ma douche et après je file tout de suite en bas nettoyer. Plus vite j'en aurais fini avec ça, plus vite j'irais retrouver Sam.

Ah enfin … ça fait du bien de se sentir propre et surtout de ne plus sentir le chlore de la piscine, la prochaine fois, je regarderais les doses avant d'en mettre dans l'eau. Je me sèche rapidement avec la serviette avant d'enfiler un boxer et un pantalon de pyjama. Je me regarde dans le miroir et remarque la rougeur sur le dos de mes phalanges de quand mon poing a rencontré le carrelage. Bah … au pire, j'aurais un bleu mais rien de bien méchant, j'ai déjà eu pire en cours de sport.

Je masse rapidement tout ça avec une pommade avant de sortir de la salle de bain, les cheveux en pétard mais je suis trop fatigué pour les coiffer correctement, et m'arrête devant la porte de ma chambre pour y jeter un coup d'œil … Sam est toujours allongé dans mon lit avec un de mes pyjamas trop grand pour lui sur le dos, sous les couvertures avec un de ses bras au-dessus de la couette, la tête à moitié plongé dans l'oreiller, les yeux à moitié fermés. Il pourrait donner l'impression de dormir mais ce n'est pas le cas, il semble attendre …

Maintenant que j'ai vérifié et que je suis rassuré même si je ne m'inquiétais pas vraiment, je descends rapidement au rez-de-chaussée pour ensuite me rendre dans le jardin. La piscine est toujours découverte et je m'empresse de mettre la bâche protectrice par-dessus, en moins de cinq minutes j'ai terminé. Je me dirige aussitôt vers les transats et redresse celui de Sam qu'il a fait tomber un peu plus tôt … _bref_. Je ramène les boissons dans la cuisine, mets la vaisselle sale dans le lave-vaisselle et retourne une dernière fois dans le jardin pour m'assurer que je n'ai rien oublié quand je remarque le sac par terre.

C'est celui de Sam qu'il a emmenait avec lui quand il est venu tout à l'heure. Je me demande bien ce qu'il peut y avoir dedans, ça doit être important parce que j'ai bien remarqué qu'il ne le quittait pas à moins d'un mètre. Je l'attrape avant de faire demi-tour pour retourner à l'intérieur, c'est qu'il fait encore plus froid maintenant que j'ai pris ma douche !

Je ferme la porte derrière moi et entame la remontée des escaliers pour atteindre une nouvelle fois la porte de ma chambre que je referme aussitôt derrière moi maintenant que je suis entré. Mon regard se pose automatiquement vers Sam qui est maintenant réveillé et ne quittait plus une seule chose des yeux … son sac que je tenais toujours en main.

POV Sam :

Il est long dis-donc pour revenir de la salle de bain, je ne sais pas si je parviendrais à tenir encore longtemps avant que le sommeil ne vienne me prendre.

Je souffle de dépit et me redresse doucement sur les oreillers pour faire un tour d'horizon de la pièce dans laquelle il m'a installé un peu plus tôt, c'est toujours sa chambre avec sa fenêtre qui a directement vue sur ma maison … et même ma chambre et ma salle de bain à l'étage … _ah ben merde !_

Je lui demanderais plus tard mais je suis sûr qu'il a souvent dû m'observer par sa fenêtre, comme moi je l'ai fait depuis la mienne même si c'était pas aussi souvent. Mon regard dérive de la vitre pour se poser sur le reste de la pièce. Une armoire simple, un lit double, une table de nuit, quelques posters de sports que je ne parviens pas à distinguer correctement et quelques vêtements qui forment un gros tas uniforme dans un coin de la pièce … ouais, c'est bien la chambre d'un mec.

Un cliquetis retentit au rez-de-chaussée puis des pas rapide dans l'escalier, c'est surement Dean qui remonte pour revenir … mais qu'est-ce qu'il est parti foutre en bas ?

Il rentre dans la chambre et là, je me fige corps et âme quand je vois ce qu'il a ramené avec lui et qu'il tient toujours dans sa main … mon sac !

Je ne quitte pas l'objet des yeux même quand Dean le dépose non loin de moi, au pied du lit et va fermer la fenêtre que je n'avais même pas fait attention qu'elle était ouverte, avant de venir se faufiler auprès de moi dans le lit.

Mon regard dévie finalement et je ne sais pas comment réagir lorsqu'il se pose sur lui. Je n'ai jamais dormi avec un autre homme de ma vie, d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais dormi avec personne. Il se met sous les couvertures avant de m'embrasser doucement, me faisant fondre comme un petit caramel, tout en me prenant dans ses bras alors qu'il m'attire à lui pour que nous partagions le même oreiller. Le baiser se termine et nos têtes ne sont qu'à quelques millimètres de distance, si bien que nos souffles s'entremêlent et que je ne peux m'empêcher d'aller lui cueillir un autre baiser avec ses lèvres si tentatrices. Un baiser auquel il me répond avidement mais malgré tout avec douceur.

POV Dean :

Je suis content qu'il ait pris l'initiative de m'embrasser pour une fois et je lui réponds franchement. Ce baiser est aussi intense que les autres, comme si nous avions tous les deux étaient en manque de l'autre alors que nous ne sommes « ensemble » si je peux dire, que depuis ce soir… on officialisera tout demain, on a le temps pour ça et puis je ne veux pas le brusquer.

Nous cessons l'embrassade afin de nous permettre de respirer. Nos souffles se croisent tout comme nos regards. Le sien est encore embrumé par le sommeil mais moins que tout à l'heure, la douche lui a vraiment fait du bien. Le mien doit surement être plus réactif tellement je suis heureux de l'avoir là, avec moi et dans mes bras surtout.

Ma main droite caresse doucement le contour de son visage alors que je dépose un léger baiser sur le bout de son nez qui le fait sourire doucement. Puis elle dévie vers son cou que je survole en de petites caresses circulaires qui ont le loisir de le faire frissonner. Puis enfin, je la fais se promener le long de son bras, celui qui ressort de la couette. Je contourne les bleus et les coupures pour atteindre son poignet que je ramène vers moi et dont je pose la main sur mon cœur, il bat calmement, je veux que le sien soit identique, qu'il soit calme car il n'a aucune raison de paniquer avec moi.

Ses yeux plongent dans les miens, tentant d'u déchiffrer tout ce qui pourrait ressembler de près ou de loin à un mensonge mais je sais qu'il ne trouvera rien car je ne mens pas, et il le constate rapidement puisqu'il me laisse poser ma main sur le sien, qui se calme doucement pour reprendre un rythme normal.

Sous la couverture, ma main qui se trouve autour de son corps le rapproche encore plus de moi si bien que nous sommes collés l'un à l'autre, nos jambes s'entremêlant sous les draps. Il se tend quelques secondes mais se détend bien vite, la confiance s'est rapidement installé entre nous, même s'il reste quelques progrès à faire … et il est temps de mettre ça au clair.

-Sam, est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

Ma question le surprend et il me regarde intensément, droit dans les yeux.

-oui Dean, maintenant, je te fais confiance … excuse-moi, je voulais pas que … enfin que tu … voilà quoi… Je le fais taire en posant mon doigt sur sa bouche.

-Sam, si tu me fais confiance alors je peux te le dire maintenant, Je t'aime Sam.

Il attend avant de répondre, la panique monte en moi mais disparait rapidement quand il me sourit.

-moi aussi Dean, je t'aime. Je te connais pas depuis longtemps mais j'ai l'impression, depuis que tu es arrivé en ville, que j'étais comme … en manque de toi. Si je ne te voyais pas, ça me faisait mal, je ne t'entendais pas, ça me faisait mal, je ne te voyais pas sourire, ça me faisait mal … c'était comme si j'étais dans le bad-trip comme quand je prends de la dope et que …. Oh merde !

POV Sam :

Je plaque ma main sur ma bouche alors que je me rends compte de ma connerie.

Put*** mais quel con, je viens de me balancer tout seul.

Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi maintenant ? Il va surement me détester, me haïr, m'en vouloir, il faut que je m'en aille avant qu'il ne me jette, ça fera toujours moins mal si c'est moi qui part.

Je tente de me dégager mais il me retient avec force, m'écrasant contre lui et plongeant sa tête dans mon cou pour respirer un grand coup. Je tente une nouvelle fois mais ma force n'est absolument rien comparé à la sienne aussi, je ne parviens même pas à me défaire d'un chouïa.

-jamais je ne te jugerais Sam. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu mais si tu as commencé à te droguer c'est que tu devais avoir une bonne raison. Je ne suis pas ton juge, ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'annoncer ta sentence … au contraire, si je peux t'aider à te sortir de là, je ferais tout ce que je peux. Je t'aime Sam et je ferais tout pour que ta nouvelle drogue ce soit moi.

Il me serre encore plus fort alors que ses paroles se répercutent dans chaque recoin de mon petit cerveau avant que ce dernier n'enregistre définitivement l'information. Je ne me réveille que quand je sens ses lèvres se posées une nouvelle fois sur les miennes et que le tout ne se prolonge dans un baiser langoureux qui me jettent toutes mes idées noires de ma tête et me conforte dans la véracité des paroles dont il me berce.

-merci … merci Dean …

C'est tout ce que je parviens à dire entre deux baisers alors que je sens d'autres larmes silencieuses coulées tandis que Dean les rattrape avec ses lèvres.

POV Dean :

Je ne supporte vraiment pas de le voir pleurer et je m'empresse de recueillir ses larmes, ces traitresses que je ne veux plus voir sur sa figure.

-Sam, je t'aime, je ne cesserais de te le dire tant que je tiendrais là dans mes bras mais, pour t'aider, j'ai besoin de savoir ton histoire. J'ai besoin de comprendre ce que tu as traversé pour pouvoir espérer t'aider. J'ai une longue histoire derrière moi mais la tienne est surement plus longue, sans ça, je sais que je ne t'aiderais pas comme il faut. Alors, s'il te plait Sam, raconte-moi tout, j't'en prie…. Si tu me fais vraiment confiance et si tu m'aimes alors s'il te plait, laisse-moi t'aider.

Ma voix est brisée à la fois de tristesse et de peur mais aussi d'appréhension quant à ce que je vais découvrir s'il se décide à parler. En conséquence, je resserre encore mon étreinte presque jusqu'à l'étouffer.

-je t'aime Sam.

POV Sam :

Tout te raconter … mais enfin, non je peux pas, si je te dis tout, tu vas me détester, me rejeter, me …

-je t'aime Sam.

Et voilà, venant de toi, seuls trois petits mots arrivent à me faire flancher. Je suis tellement fatigué de me cacher, de cacher mon passé, de vivre comme un condamné à mort qui ne sait pas quel est exactement le jour de sa sentence, comme un moins que rien que la vie n'a pas gâtée, comme un pauvre gamin de treize ans en mal d'amour parce qu'il n'a jamais pu aimer … tu viens de gagner Dean, à la fois mon cœur et ma vie.

Tout ne tiens désormais plus qu'à toi, si je te raconte tout et que tu me rejettes, je ne resterais pas plus longtemps de ce monde pour en subir les conséquences.

-d'accord …

POV Dean :

J'en reviens pas, il accepte, oh Sam …. Je l'étreins encore plus si c'est possible avant de relâcher un peu pour lui permettre de respirer. Il se déplace un peu. Sur le coup, j'ai peur qu'il ne décide de partir et par reflexe, je le rattrape mais son sourire me rassure alors qu'il me pousse doucement sur le dos et pose sa tête sur mon torse nu.

Il ne peut pas me regarder en me parlant, je peux le comprendre. Ça ne doit pas être facile. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux, lui donnant ainsi l'assurance de mon soutien alors que mon autre main se pose sur son flanc droit, histoire de lui rappeler que je suis là.

Je l'entends prendre une grande inspiration histoire de se donner un courage que je suis sûr qu'il doit aller chercher extrêmement loin pour avoir la force de tout me dire. Ma main sur son flanc droit se met à faire de lents mouvements de gauche à droite, caressante doucement sa peau … un moyen simple mais efficace de lui rappeler ma présence et de le rassurer un tant soit peu.

-je ne sais pas vraiment pas où commencer, tout est assez compliqué à raconter … il y a eu tellement de hauts et de bas, que je suis complètement perdu. Jamais je n'ai raconté cette histoire à personne, faut dire aussi que je n'avais jamais vraiment envie de raconter ça à tout le monde, je ne voulais pas être pris en pitié, ça m'exaspérait. Seul Castiel connait la vérité parce que son passé est aussi délabré que le mien mais sinon, jamais je n'ai rien dit.

Il tremble sous la caresse de ma main. Je sens les frissons faire leur apparition sur la surface douce de son épiderme blanc.

-jamais je ne te prendrais en pitié Sam. Moi aussi j'ai vécu une période extrêmement sombre juste après la mort de ma mère et de mon petit frère, moi non plus, je n'ai jamais rien raconté à personne pour les mêmes raisons que toi sûrement mais aussi parce que j'avais honte. Mais, un jour, une personne a pris la peine de me regarder, de me comprendre et de m'écouter alors que je ne lui avais rien demandé et elle a tout remis en ordre, alors même que je l'avais repoussé.

-vraiment ?

-oui. Jamais elle ne m'a pris en pitié m'avait-elle dit, elle a simplement constaté que ce que je vivais n'était pas fait pour un petit être comme moi qui avait grandi trop vite pour son âge. Alors, tu vois Sam, mon passé est peut-être moins horrible que le tiens ça j'en suis sûr, mais je sais un peu ce que tu ressens et jamais je ne te prendrais en pitié … pas après avoir vécu quelque chose qui s'en rapproche. Fais-moi confiance s'il te plait, jamais je ne te décevrais.

J'avais tout dit d'un trais car j'avais peur qu'il ne m'interrompt alors que ma main sur son flanc s'était arrêté et qu'elle serrait maintenant la partie de son corps sur laquelle elle est posée, ainsi pour lui confirmer mon soutien à la fois avec douceur et force.

-je te fais confiance Dean, tu es le seul après Castiel à qui je peux le raconter en étant sûr que tu ne diras rien. Je vais essayer … mais il se peut que je m'emmêle les pinceaux, mon passé est tordu et extrêmement long.

Il caressait à son tour mon nombril en en faisant le tour avec son index pendant qu'il réfléchissait à comment aborder le sujet.

**Et ouuuiiii … ça s'arrête là. Je sais, je suis monstrueuse mais maintenant qu'on en sait plus sur le passé de Dean, je me suis dit que j'allais vous laisser du temps pour digérer tout ça…**

_****jette des coups d'œil discrets pour retrouver la sortie** **_

… **et comme ça après, vous pourrez plus facilement entendre la vie de Sam ou plutôt son enfer ! **_****entends les hululements de la foule et transpire à grosse goutes sans lâcher la porte de sortie des yeux ****_

… **mais promis la semaine prochaine vous aurez la suite…**

_****vois les gens qui se lèvent, prend peur et court vers la porte qu'elle défonce pour sortir, poursuivie par tous les lecteurs****_

…**. A la prochaiiiinnnnnneeeee !**

_****pars vite et loin****_


	20. NDA 3

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous … non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais un petit intermède. **

**C'est juste un petit mot pour vous dire qu'à partir de maintenant, je n'ai plus Internet et ce, pour une durée indéterminée … je le crains.**

**Sachez que malgré tout, je ne lâche pas l'affaire et je continuerais de poster les chapitres de cette fic. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour continuer de publier régulièrement, mais je ne laisserais jamais tomber cette fic.**

**Mon honneur d'auteur me l'interdit !**

**Je tenais malgré tout à vous remercier de m'avoir suivi jusqu'à maintenant, d'avoir laissé des reviews et de m'avoir accordé autant d'importance … en tant qu'auteur/autatrice ^^, je vous en suis reconnaissante. **

**Je vous dis à bientôt, à samedi normalement, je ferais tout pour poster mes chapitres normalement. **

**Donc, merci pour votre soutien et à bientôt donc pour la suite….. ^^**


	21. Chapter 17

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je suis heureuse (vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point) de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre de la fic !**

**(merci mémé de me laisser utiliser ton internet^^)**

**Donc, pour faire vite, je vois qu'il n'y a pas eu un grand enthousiasme pour le dernier chapitre que j'ai mis donc, je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui l'ai mal écrit ou s'il n'a pas plus … dans tous les cas, je vous poste le suivant en espérant que la fic continue de vous plaire.**

**« MEYAN » : comme toujours merci pour tes reviews. ^^**

**« YEELEEN » : merci pour ton soutien, je parviens à ne pas mourir quand je n'ai plus internet … mais c'est dut quand même T-T**

… **et les autres, eh bien, je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre et continuez de me lire !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

POV Sam :

-d'après ce que me racontaient mes parents le soir avant d'aller me coucher, ils étaient un couple très unis et très heureux. Ils s'étaient rencontrés au commissariat quand ma mère avait eu un petit accrochage avec sa voiture et qu'elle était venue portée plainte. C'est mon père qui s'est retrouvé en charge du dossier, il était dans ses débuts à la police avant de faire les STUPS puis la criminelle aujourd'hui. Bref... ils ont finis par se voir en dehors du boulot puis par sortir ensemble et enfin, se mettre définitivement ensemble. Ils étaient jeunes encore, mon père n'avait que vingt-cinq ans et ma mère en avait vingt-trois mais, cinq ans plus tard, ils ont décidés de se marier quand ils ont compris que leur relation allait durée.

Et puis, ils ont attendus quelques années avant d'avoir leur premier enfant, ils ne se sentaient pas encore prêts. Pour eux, ils étaient encore trop jeunes dans leur tête pour penser élever un enfant comme il se doit. Et finalement, dix ans plus tard, à trente-trois ans, ma mère a annoncé à mon père qu'elle était enceinte. Au début, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire, ils avaient peur de mal faire mais finalement, ils se sont dit que c'était l'occasion ou jamais de faire leurs preuves alors ils ont décidé de le garder. Tu auras vite compris que cet enfant … c'était moi. Je n'étais pas réellement prévu au programme mais je suis finalement arrivé.

Le jour de ma naissance, ma mère m'a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de sa vie que quand elle m'a pris dans ses bras et que mon père était juste à ses côtés. Elle disait qu'elle se sentait complètement en paix et qu'une seule fois avant elle avait ressentie ça, le jour de leur mariage.

Les premières années étaient magnifiques même si je ne me souviens pas de tout, vu que j'étais tout petit. Mais mes parents m'aimaient beaucoup et j'étais vraiment heureux. Ils étaient vraiment des parents formidables, ils s'occupaient très bien de moi, j'avais tout ce dont je pouvais rêver à mon âge de gosse, en plus d'un père que je considérais comme un super-héros parce qu'il travaillait dans la police et qu'il arrêter les méchants, et je me sentais aimé comme jamais. Nous étions vraiment une famille unie.

Je me sentais trembler alors que je savais de quoi j'allais parler ensuite mais il fallait que je me reprenne. Je lui avais promis de rester fort. Même si je n'ai jamais pu l'être avec mon père, je peux au moins l'être avec celui que j'aime, qui m'aime, Dean.

-Mais, alors que je venais d'avoir quatre ans, j'ai vu le comportement de mes parents changés. Non pas envers moi, ils continuaient toujours de m'aimer et de m'élever comme il le fallait, mais je sentais qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Je ne savais pas quoi mais je sentais qu'ils étaient tristes quand je n'étais pas dans les parages. Une fois, je venais juste de finir l'école et la mère d'un de mes copains venait de me ramener à la maison. Je suis rentré comme d'habitude et je suis tout de suite allé dans la cuisine pour aller retrouver ma maman, sachant que mon père ne rentrerait que plus tard vu qu'il travaillait tard à la police. Ma mère ne m'avait pas entendu parce qu'elle était toujours au téléphone et qu'elle ne s'était pas retourné pour m'accueillir comme d'habitude. Je m'apprêtais à entrer dans la pièce mais elle ne m'avait toujours pas entendu et continuait de parler. J'allais lui dire que j'étais là quand j'ai saisis quelques bribes de conversations et là, j'ai cru que ma glotte allait rester coincée à jamais alors que je restais en retrait derrière la porte.

Elle parlait à son amie d'enfance, elles avaient l'habitude de s'appeler une à deux fois par semaine pour se donner des nouvelles étant donné qu'elles habitaient trop loin l'une de l'autre pour se voir aussi souvent qu'elles le devraient. Bref… donc elles se parlaient au téléphone mais c'est surtout ma mère qui parlait, elle racontait quelque chose à propos de perte de cheveux, d'ongles aussi et de maux de tête affreux. Je n'ai rien dit et j'ai continué d'écouter, comprenant que je saurais enfin ce qui rend mes parents tristes. Elles ont continué de parler jusqu'à ce que j'entende le fameux mot qui allait rester à jamais dans ma mémoire, elle venait de dire à sa meilleure amie qu'elle avait un cancer. Apparemment son amie était déjà au courant, elle avait sûrement dû lui dire auparavant puisque je ne distinguais aucun changement de ton entre elles. Finalement, c'est les larmes aux yeux que je suis rentré dans la cuisine au moment où ma mère venait de raccrocher le téléphone. Elle a vu mon reflet dans le frigo et elle s'est retournée aussitôt, l'air complètement affolée. Il ne lui a pas été difficile, en voyant ma tronche, que j'avais entendu sa conversation. Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, j'ai sauté dans ses bras alors qu'elle se mettait à pleurer elle-aussi.

Je sens les larmes dévalaient mes joues dans le silence le plus total. Cela faisait bien longtemps que j'avais arrêté de pleurer comme un enfant en repensant à elle. J'étais grand maintenant, il fallait bien que je lui montre.

-Quelques jours plus tard, pendant le weekend, mes parents m'ont emmené faire un tour dans le parc naturel non loin de la ville. On y a passé la journée. Au repas de midi, on s'est installé pour pique-niquer et c'est à ce moment-là, alors que nous étions tous les trois allongés par terre pour profiter du beau temps que mon père m'annonce qu'il doit me dire quelque chose. C'était un superbe après-midi ensoleillé quand mes parents m'ont appris que ma mère était atteinte d'un cancer qui s'était transformé en tumeur assez importante. Quand j'ai appris ça, la première chose que j'ai fait c'était de pleurer dans les bras de ma mère en voulant m'éloigner de mon père parce que je pensais qu'il me mentait ou me faisait une mauvaise blague, mais quand ma mère a tout confirmé, j'étais vraiment triste. Bien sûr, ils n'arrêtaient pas de dire qu'elle était simplement malade et qu'elle allait s'en sortir si je restais fort pour elle, et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

Seulement, ce que je ne savais pas à ce moment-là, c'était que le matin même, ma mère venait de recevoir ses dernières analyses de l'hôpital et qu'elle se savait condamnée sans possibilité d'en réchapper. Elle était belle et bien condamnée, mais ça, je ne l'ai appris que dans la semaine qui a suivi sa mort.

Les jours qui ont suivi cet après-midi dans le parc, je me suis montré fort pour ma mère et mon père. Je faisais tout ce qu'il me demandait sans jamais rechigner. Quand ma mère ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose et que mon père n'était pas là, je le faisais d'office me disant que ça l'aiderait sûrement à guérir si elle se fatiguait moins. Quand mon papa rentrait, il me félicitait toujours parce que j'aidais ma mère. Ce petit manège a duré quelques mois à peine.

La partie la plus douloureuse sentimentalement parlant allait arrivée … aller Sam, tu peux le faire.

-Un beau jour, alors que je me préparais pour aller à l'école, en attendant la venue de la mère d'un de mes camarades de classe avec qui ma mère s'était arrangée pour qu'elle vienne me chercher et qu'elle me reconduise, j'ai entendu des drôles de bruits dans la chambre à côté. Au début, j'ai préféré rester à ma place dans la cuisine à continuer d'attendre parce que mon père m'avait dit de ne jamais déranger ma mère quand je me levais le matin pour aller à l'école, parce qu'elle avait besoin de repos … alors j'ai attendu.

Mais, finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, les bruits étaient plus forts et puis je l'ai entendu comme jamais je ne l'avais entendue auparavant. Elle venait d'hurler tellement fort que j'étais sûr que les voisins l'avaient entendu. Je n'ai même pas cherché à comprendre et je suis monté en courant à l'étage pour aller la rejoindre dans sa chambre et là, la vision la plus effrayante de toute ma vie allait rester à jamais dans ma mémoire.

Quand j'ai ouvert la porte, elle était par terre, apparemment tombée du lit plus tôt. La tête entre les mains et le visage crispé dans une grimace de douleur impressionnante pour un petit enfant comme moi. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes et continuait de crier. J'avais les larmes aux yeux quand je me suis agenouillé auprès d'elle en criant des « maman » sans arrêt. Quand elle a compris que j'étais là, elle m'a demandé d'appeler les pompiers, j'étais complètement paniqué et je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'étais mort de trouille.

Finalement, la chance est venue de l'extérieur quand j'ai entendu la voiture de la mère de mon camarade qui venait de se garer devant la maison et qui klaxonnait. Je suis descendu en trombe pour aller la chercher. Je suis arrivé complètement paniquée et je l'ai emmené à l'intérieur pour qu'elle vienne en aide à ma mère. Quelques minutes après, une ambulance emmenait ma mère à l'hôpital alors que mon père se garait à sa place juste après son départ. Il m'a pris dans ses bras alors que je pleurais de plus belle pendant que l'autre dame lui expliquait la situation.

Une fois à l'hôpital, après une matinée entière d'examens et d'attente pour nous dans les couloirs, les médecins nous ont autorisés à la voir. Elle était dans un lit, dans une chambre individuelle, elle était tellement blanche que sur le coup, j'ai cru qu'elle était devenue un fantôme. Mon père et moi, on a passé le reste de la journée avec elle pendant que la famille venait nous rejoindre au fur et à mesure. Au soir, j'ai compris que quelque chose clochait quand les gens de ma famille sont partis en pleurant dans le couloir pendant que mon père me prenait dans ses bras et me déposait auprès de ma mère qui n'avait même plus la force de me prendre dans les siens.

Là, mon père a tenté de m'expliquer que ma mère ne passerait pas la nuit mais il a fini par lâcher des larmes encore plus grosses que les miennes. Alors ma mère a pris le relais et m'a expliqué que la maladie avait repris le dessus malgré tout et que ce n'était pas de ma faute, que j'avais fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour l'aider. Elle sentait qu'elle ne passerait pas la nuit aussi, elle préférait me le dire, elle ne voulait plus me mentir. Elle me demandait de veiller sur mon père pendant son absence et que de là-haut, elle continuerait de veiller sur nous. Après des étreintes entre nous, j'ai fini par m'endormir à côté d'elle dans le lit alors que mon père était resté dans le fauteuil non loin.

En plein milieu de la nuit, le cardiogramme a sifflé un son aigu et mon père m'a retiré du lit de ma mère. Je me suis réveillé au même moment et, au visage de mon père, je venais de comprendre que ma mère était morte. On nous a sorti de la chambre pendant que les médecins s'affairaient à l'intérieur. Quand ils sont sortis, ils ont présentés leurs condoléances à mon père alors que ma mère était désormais sous un drap blanc, morte. J'avais eu cinq ans quelques jours plus tôt. On lui a dit un dernier adieu avant de repartir. On ne se sentait plus à notre place ici.

Dans les jours qui ont suivi, on l'a enterré entouré de toute la famille … mais mon père ne s'en remettait pas. Voyant son désarroi, je suis allé passer quelques jours chez une de mes tantes mais je suis revenue quelques jours après parce que ma tante n'était plus en congé et qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'occuper de moi tout le temps. Elle était triste de me laisser partir mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Quand je suis arrivé devant la maison, je pensais que mon père viendrait me prendre dans ses bras comme d'habitude mais non. Il était dans le fauteuil du salon, une bouteille de whisky à côté de lui. Il était complètement ivre. Il m'a regardé et s'est aussitôt remis à pleurer, il n'arrêtait pas de me dire que je lui ressemblais, d'ailleurs, tout le monde me disait que je ressemblais à ma mère mais que j'avais le caractère de mon père.

Et voilà, le plus gros avait été dit, le plus difficile était derrière mais ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas être le plus drôle non plus, loin de là. Avant c'était la douleur morale qui me triturait mais maintenant, j'ai l'impression que mes blessures se rouvrent une à une alors que je m'apprête à parler de ça.

-Je pensais que sa période allait passer mais, je m'étais complètement gouré. Quelques mois plus tard, il était bourré tous les jours, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et il devenait de plus en plus violent. Au début, il se contentait de tout casser autour de lui et de ne plus m'adresser la parole, ni même de s'occuper de moi. Il n'allait plus à son travail et on lui avait donné un congé sabbatique pour lui permettre de revenir quand il se sentirait mieux. Ils n'auraient jamais dû lui laisser autant de temps libre. À l'aube de mes six ans, un an après la mort de ma mère, il a commencé à changer. Avant il ne me calculait plus mais le pire restait à venir. Il a commencé à me gifler pour un oui ou pour un non, me criant dessus sans cesse. Combien de fois j'ai bien pu faire dans mon pantalon au début quand il me criait dessus, je ne comprenais plus rien mais je suis resté fort parce que c'était ce que ma mère m'avait demandé sur son lit de mort. Mais je ne pensais pas que ce qui allait suivre pouvait réellement arriver. Même dans mes cauchemars les plus horribles, je n'avais jamais soupçonné ça. Après les gifles et les cris, les violences se sont aggravées graduellement. C'était les gifles, puis les bousculades quand je passais trop prêt de lui dans la maison et au bout de quelques mois, ça s'est accentué encore pire avec les coups de ceintures, les passages à tabac sans raison aucune, l'interdiction de le regarder dans les yeux sous peine de me prendre une baffe, de l'appeler « monsieur » quand je m'adressais à lui et des autres trucs comme ça. J'allais sur mes sept ans et j'avais déjà plus de cicatrices et de bleus qu'un soldat qui reviendrait de la guerre.

Quand il a compris que son absence auprès de la famille et des voisins attirerait les soupçons sur lui et ne voulant pas être condamné à cause d'un morveux qui n'aurait jamais dû naitre, il a décidé de déménager. Et un jour, en rentrant de l'école, j'avais un carton devant ma chambre que je devais remplir pour partir, et c'est ainsi que nous sommes arrivés ici. On n'habitait pas très loin avant, d'ailleurs notre maison actuelle était la première maison de mes parents quand ils étaient ensemble au début. Ils avaient déménagé avant ma naissance pour se rapprocher de l'hôpital et puis, comme ils étaient toujours propriétaire de la maison, mon père a vendu l'ancienne et on est venu s'installé ici. Quelques jours après, il demandait à reprendre son travail, jouant parfaitement la comédie devant ses nouveaux collègues alors que personne ne savait que dans l'ombre, il s'amusait à battre son fils, lui rejetant la faute d'avoir pris la vie de sa chère et tendre.

En gros pour lui, si je n'étais pas né, jamais la maladie ne se serait déclarée et jamais elle ne serait morte. Il ne cessait de me répéter que s'il avait su, il aurait forcé ma mère a avorté quoi qu'elle en pense.

Le reste, je suppose que tu l'auras deviné en voyant mon corps. Depuis que j'ai cinq ans, je vis comme ça, sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. J'ai déjà essayé de m'enfuir pour aller chez ma tante, celle qui m'avait hébergé après la mort de ma mère mais quand je suis arrivée chez elle, la personne qui habitait là m'a dit qu'elle avait déménagé depuis plusieurs années déjà. Voyant mon jeune âge, elle a appelé la police et les collègues qui connaissaient mon père m'ont ramené chez moi sans que je ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Ce soir-là, j'ai pris la plus belle rouste de toute mon existence, je n'ai pas pu sortir de ma chambre pendant une semaine, heureusement que c'était les vacances.

Mais le pire c'est produit il y a un peu plus d'une semaine maintenant, mon père était sorti travailler alors que moi je me levais pour aller au lycée comme d'habitude. Je ne me levais jamais en même temps que lui si je ne voulais pas me prendre une baffe dès le matin. Mais quand j'ai vu qu'il était déjà parti et comme je venais de faire un cauchemar, j'ai décidé de prendre ma dose. J'avais promis à Castiel de ne jamais en prendre mais je ne tenais plus et puis, ce n'était pas la première fois même si je n'étais pas fier. Malheureusement pour moi, mon père avait oublié les clefs de son casier et est rentré entre deux alors que j'étais complètement shooté. Il m'a pris en flag et son traitement a été des plus durs ce jour-là.

-le jour où tu n'es pas venu au lycée n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait Sam ?

-quand j'ai dit que son traitement était des plus durs, j'aurais dû dire des plus odieux, ce qu'un père ne devrait jamais faire à son fils. Il m'a pris la dernière chose qui me permettait de me sentir encore humain auprès des autres. Il m'a … m'a ….

-il t'a violé, n'est-ce pas ?

Je fais oui de la tête sans pouvoir faire sortir un quelconque mot de plus de ma bouche. Je pleurais de nouveau à chaudes larmes alors que je le sentais se redresser pour me prendre dans ses bras.

POV Dean :

Son histoire me fait pleurer mais silencieusement car je ne veux pas l'interpeler. Je suis complètement choqué parce que j'entends, délaissé à ce point, c'est incroyable … même moi je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu tenir plus de temps quand cela m'est arrivé.

Il pleure aussi mais lui se laisse aller, je ne peux que le comprendre aussi, je le relève pour le mettre face à moi et le serrer une nouvelle fois dans mes bras.

-Mon dieu Sam … tu as vécu l'horreur mais jamais plus je ne te laisserais seul. Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber … je t'aime….

Je n'en peux plus de voir son visage ravagé par les larmes qui me montrent ainsi toute sa souffrance et je m'empresse de l'embrasser pleinement.

-… je t'aime aussi Dean … merci … merci …

Mes larmes silencieuses coulent de nouveau le long de mes joues, se mêlant aux siennes alors que nos bouches se rencontrent de nouveau … que ses mains ne se posent sur mes épaules … et que les miennes ne se déplacent sur ses hanches.

-laisse-moi t'aider Sam … laisse-moi t'aimer …

**Et voilà donc un nouveau chapitre … mais attention ! Le chapitre suivant devrait vous faire plaisir mesdemoiselles, mesdames et messieurs ^^ … je suis heureuse de vous dire que le prochain chapitre sera **hot** ^^ entre nos deux namoureux chéwis et qu'après ça, ça devrait aller beaucoup mieux pour la suite de leur aventure !**

**A la prochaine !**


	22. Chapter 18

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Comme vous le savez, je n'ai plus Internet désormais aussi, grâce à ma meilleure amie qui me laisse gentiment utilisé le sien, je peux me permettre de vous poster la suite de la fic… oui je sais je suis en avance mais comme je ne sais pas si samedi je pourrais me connecter, je préfère vous mettre le chapitre suivant maintenant. **

**Je reviendrais la semaine prochaine pour vous mettre la suite ^^**

**En attendant je vous laisse avec un chapitre assez mmm**hot**mmm…^^**

**Je continue de vous remercier tout le monde, « MEYAN » « YEELEEN » « YUKI RUI » « LE CHAT MALLOW » « BILLY KILLS » pour les reviews super gentille que vous me laisser, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

POV Sam :

-laisse-moi t'aider … laisse-moi t'aimer …

Ses mains descendent le long de mon corps pour se poser sur mes hanches, je comprends rapidement ce qu'il veut mais je ne l'ai jamais fait auparavant.

J'appréhende … je ne sais pas, ni quoi ni comment, pour le faire bien.

-t'en fais pas … je m'occupe de tout …

Sa voix n'est plus qu'un chuchotement à mes oreilles tellement nos corps sont proches. Pas besoin de parler plus au risque de casser l'atmosphère qui nous entoure. La peur a du se lire dans mon regard car il m'embrasse à nouveau alors qu'il se redresse légèrement sur la tête de lit, m'attirant ensuite à lui pour me voir finalement finir à califourchon sur le haut de ses cuisses. Nos torses se collant et se frottant en de douces caresses alors que nos lèvres refusent de se lâcher.

Nous sommes à semi-allongé dans le lit, j'appréhende mais je pense qu'il doit avoir de l'expérience, à son âge, ça m'aidera sûrement.

Je me laisse complètement guider et continue de l'embrasser alors que mes mains sur ses épaules ne peuvent s'empêcher de se crisper, mes ongles s'enfonçant légèrement dans sa peau. L'appréhension reste un peu mais je sens que je peux lui faire confiance alors que je reste entre ses bras et que ses mains se font un peu plus baladeuses … elles se faufilent sous le haut du pyjama qu'il m'a prêté et je sens ses doigts défaire un à un les boutons qui le maintiennent fermé.

POV Dean :

Je veux m'occuper de lui, je veux lui prouver à quel point je tiens à lui, combien je l'aime … alors je m'empresse de le lui montrer.

Les boutons se défont rapidement, l'habileté de mes doigts se fait prometteuse. Enfin voilà le dernier qui se défait et son torse qui m'apparait. Ses bleus et coupures m'apparaissent ainsi plus franchement et je le sens plonger sa tête dans mon cou une fois notre échange terminé. Il a peur, je le sens, je le sais … ne t'en fais pas, je me ferais extrêmement doux.

Je remonte doucement mes mains sous le tissu jusqu'à ses épaules depuis lesquelles je le pousse légèrement afin que le haut tombe délicatement sur ses hanches toujours accrochées aux miennes. Tandis que je laisse une de mes mains caressait la peau blanche de son torse, l'autre s'occupe de mettre hors du lit ce bout de tissu encombrant désormais, afin de ne pas être gêné pour la suite des évènements.

Sa tête est toujours coincée dans le creux que forment mon cou et mon épaule, son front est chaud signe que la fièvre n'est pas loin, il a réellement dû attraper froid mais je m'en occuperais plus tard, pour le moment, c'est un autre genre de fièvre qui m'emporte…

Ma main revient vers son torse alors que l'autre cesse lentement sa caresse et que je me rapproche de sa peau sur laquelle je ne peux m'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur chaque coup que je peux atteindre, chaque bleu qui sont à ma portée, chaque blessure que je trouve sous mes doigts. Il sursaute légèrement quand je commence mais se détend rapidement une nouvelle fois, il me fait enfin confiance même si ses réflexes ne risquent pas de disparaitre avant longtemps malheureusement.

Son souffle chaud se propage dans mon cou et me donne des frissons alors que les mains sur mes épaules resserrent leur emprise et je sens ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ma chair… il faudra que je pense à les lui couper, la douleur est assez dure.

Mais je ne me préoccupe pas plus de ça que d'autre chose, je suis complètement absorbé par son torse que je ne peux m'empêcher de couvrir de baiser à chaque endroit où je le peux. J'en profite également pour reprendre ce mouvement las pour que nos corps se frottent à nouveau alors que je l'embrasse encore. Nos entrejambes sont pressés l'une contre l'autre et je sens le désir en moi s'éveillait, ainsi que le sien. Le mouvement de frottement se fait plus intense et nos souffles se font plus erratiques alors que nos langues s'entremêlent pour une nouvelle danse.

L'atmosphère se rempli de désir alors que nos deux corps continuent de s'entremêler pour n'en former qu'un si cela aurait pu être possible. Son corps sur le mien me rend fou alors que je fouille encore plus en profondeur sa bouche en caressant son palet de ma langue lui faisant produire un son magnifique que je tente par tous les moyens de faire reproduire.

Ce ne sont plus que des sons magnifiques comme celui-ci qui, s'échappant de nous deux, rempli l'espace de la chambre. Je libère une dernière fois ses lèvres pour repartir de nouveau à l'assaut de son torse que je couvre une dernière fois de baiser pour ensuite venir poser mes lèvres sur ce petit bout de chair rose et dure que je mordille doucement lui faisant lâcher un couinement de surprise qui ne peut m'empêcher de me faire sourire alors que je continue mon traitement.

Il commence à remuer de lui-même, faisant ainsi se frotter nos corps avec encore plus d'intensité. Son désir monte encore et je le ressens facilement. Il n'a peut-être que treize ans mais bon sang, il y connait déjà quelque chose. Le chauffer est plus rapide que je ne l'aurais pensé.

J'ai fini le traitement du premier mamelon et je m'attaque maintenant au deuxième lui faisant lâcher un autre couinement suivi d'un soupir de désir et de contentement alors que ses hanches reprennent leur mouvement lascif, se frottant encore plus contre mon entre-jambe.

Je me sens durcir vite et quelques gouttes de liquide pré-éjaculatoire sortent de mon pénis, me faisant me sentir mouillé alors que je sens qu'il faut que je m'y mette maintenant.

-Dean … il faut … je peux plus … je vais … venir …

Lui non plus n'a plus le temps, il est au bord du gouffre alors que sa supplique me donne de nouveaux frissons dans le dos et réveille encore plus mon érection.

Mes mains glissent lentement le long de son corps pour atteindre la lisière de son pantalon de pyjama sur lequel je tire l'élastique pour le prévenir avant de commencer à baisser le tissu jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive en-dessous de ses fesses, libérant ainsi son érection qui claque contre son ventre alors qu'un soupir lui échappe quand l'air froid entre en contact avec la peau nue de son gland luisant de liquide pré-éjaculatoire.

Je frotte doucement son membre lui faisant échapper des soupirs de plaisirs qui me font sourire alors que mes lèvres libèrent son deuxième mamelons après les avoir tout deux fait souffrir comme il fallait, pour remonter à ses lèvres et l'embrasser de nouveau. Il me rend formidablement mon baiser alors que je me charge de mon propre pantalon de pyjama dans lequel je me sens un peu serré maintenant.

Une de mes mains serre la base de son pénis pour l'empêcher de venir tout de suite comme je le pressens tellement il est dur, je ne dirais rien, je suis dans le même état.

Ma deuxième main attrape un côté de mon pantalon pour tenter de le retirer avec difficulté jusqu'à ce que je ne sente l'autre côté être tiré à son tour pour me faciliter la manœuvre. Sam, s'en cesser de m'embrasser, s'était légèrement baisser pour que sa main gauche puisse atteindre la lisière de mon pantalon, m'aidant ainsi à le baisser, mon boxer compris, libérant ainsi mon érection des plus douloureuse désormais. L'air froid frôlant mon gland me fait lâcher un grognement dans la bouche de Sam que je sens sourire à nouveau.

Sa main revient sur mon épaule alors que la mienne s'occupe de mon érection et que l'autre s'occupe maintenant de la sienne. Elles les frottent doucement en de long mouvement de haut en bas, le plus langoureusement possible pour nous donner le maximum d'intensité. Des gémissements aigus s'échappent de ses lèvres entre deux baisers alors que les miens sont plus rauques. Ses mains resserrent leur emprise sur mes épaules par crispation, le plaisir monte rapidement en lui, c'est normal, il est jeune après tout … je crois qu'il est le plus jeune partenaire que je n'ai jamais eu depuis que j'ai commencé à coucher avec des mecs … je vais prendre bien soin de lui alors.

Nous sommes tous les deux bouillonnant et brûlant d'envie alors que nos sexes se frottent désormais à nu, chair contre chair, des sensations intenses nous envahissant.

-shhh … laisse-moi faire …

Je le rapproche de moi, son torse se collant de nouveau au mien dans sa totalité. Nous arrêtons de nous embrasser et il pose son front contre le mien, les yeux mi-clos alors que les miens sont bien ouverts, le regardant fébrilement alors que nos souffles se font de plus en plus erratiques. Le plaisir nous prend au corps rapidement, nous n'allons plus tarder, je le sais.

Je libère une de mes mains et prends nos érections ensembles avec l'autre alors que la première se pose à nouveau sur sa hanche gauche. Un soupir nous échappe en même temps quand nos virilités se rejoignent dans ma main.

Je commence tout d'abord de lents mouvements de vas-et-viens, nous arrachant encore plus de gémissement, me faisant grogner également. Je tente quelque chose et resserre la pression une fois ma main revenue sur nos gland. Sam se cambre, rejetant sa tête en arrière et lâchant un bruit d'extase qui me grise sur place. Je me jette sur la peau de son cou que je mordille puis suce jusqu'à laisser ma marque personnelle sur lui, pour montrer à tous que désormais, il m'appartient comme je lui appartiens.

Je reprends de nouveau la caresse. Les mouvements se font rapidement plus intenses et plus fort, je me sens venir tandis que son sexe à lui gonfle soudainement entre mes doigts.

-D … Dean … je …Ahhhhhhh

Et voilà, son sexe gonfle une dernière fois dans ma main avant que l'orgasme ne le prenne et que la jouissance ne lui parvienne. Il se libère entre nos corps en de longs cordons de sperme que je sens se coller sur la peau de mon ventre ainsi que du sien alors qu'il fait des mouvements de hanches sans même s'en rendre compte, se frottant encore plus à moi. Il pousse un gémissement de pur abandon à chaque fois qu'il se libère, me faisant venir dans les derniers.

Je grogne une dernière fois avant que mon sexe ne se gonfle à son tour et que je ne me libère entre nous. Mon orgasme est plus long mais c'est normal, l'âge compte aussi.

Je ne peux retenir les mouvements de mes hanches alors que plusieurs jets de spermes continuent de sortir de mon gland, se répandant par-dessus celui de Sam sur mes doigts qui cessent tous mouvements. Nous plongeons ainsi dans une bulle post-coïtale, nous laissant tous les deux à bout de souffle, les corps tremblants et la sueur nous collant comme une deuxième peau.

Nous restons quelques secondes ou alors une éternité comme cela, je ne sais pas exactement, je suis bien là et je pense que lui aussi.

Mais comme chaque chose a une fin, la douceur de notre bulle post-coïtale finit par éclater, nous ramenant ainsi à la réalité. Nos corps sont complètement épuisés, ma main toujours sur nos membres désormais relâchés, l'autre posée sur sa hanche et faisant une petite caresse circulaire avec mon pouce sur sa peau moite, ma tête plongée dans le creux de son cou respirant fortement pour retrouver un semblant de souffle.

Je suis bien comme ça, j'aimerais que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

POV Sam :

Oh bon sang … put*** ce que ça fait du bien. Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi bien avec personne, Dean, tu viens de me faire vivre ma première expérience de façon admirable.

Nous sommes tous les deux fatigués, épuisés et je sens ma gorge qui me brûle. Le coup de froid que j'ai attrapé me revient de pleine figure, j'ai tellement crié en me répandant que j'ai la gorge irritée maintenant.

Je souris doucement, qu'importe ce stupide coup de froid, je me sens tellement bien là dans ses bras, surtout après un tel moment.

Ma tête collée à la sienne avec désormais une main dans ses cheveux qui les caresse doucement, l'autre toujours sur son épaule qui est maintenant complètement relâché comme tout le reste de mon corps, je suis tellement bien là que j'aimerais ne jamais plus bouger.

Dans ses bras, je me sens bien, en sécurité, comme si rien n'y personne ne pouvait plus me faire de mal quand ses puissants muscles m'entourent.

Je ferme lentement les yeux, j'ai chaud mais je ne saurais dire si c'est notre petite séance qui m'a laissé comme ça ou si c'est la fièvre qui commence à monter et franchement … je m'en contre fou.

POV Dean :

Il se relâche complètement, son corps s'appuyant encore plus contre le mien. Je finis par complètement me réveillé et réagis enfin.

Je retire ma main de nos entre-jambes et la frotte sur les draps pour la nettoyer au mieux avec les moyens du bord. Je me redresse comme je le peux et attrape à deux mains le corps de Sam pour le faire glisser à mes côtés, sur le matelas et les oreillers.

Une fois son corps délicatement posé alors que ses yeux commencent à complètement se fermer, je le laisse sur le dos encore déshabillé le temps pour moi d'aller dans la salle de bain chercher une serviette que j'humidifie sous l'eau du lavabo, de l'eau tiède de préférence pour ne pas le surprendre. Je reviens ensuite dans la chambre, il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce et commence même à s'endormir. Je me frotte rapidement avant de remettre mon boxer et mon pantalon de pyjama alors que je m'assois ensuite sur le lit pour m'occuper de lui.

Je le frotte doucement en de petits mouvements circulaires pour le débarrasser de nos semences désormais froides et collantes, je nettoie également ses parties intimes avant de lui remettre le pantalon correctement et de jeter la serviette sur le tas de linge sale qui se forme dans un coin de ma chambre … _que voulez-vous, je reste un mec._

Je m'installe correctement et attrape Sam pour le prendre dans mes bras, collant de nouveau son torse contre le mien, je veux voir son visage apaisé désormais avant d'aller coucher.

Je rabats ensuite les couvertures sur nous, nous installant confortablement. Une fois prêt, je laisse ma tête choir sur l'oreiller que nous partageons. On pourrait en prendre un chacun mais plus je suis proche de lui et mieux je me sens. S'il se drogue à la cocaïne, lui en tout cas est devenu ma drogue, et je ferais en sorte de devenir la sienne pour le débarrasser de son addiction.

Je pose une dernière fois mes lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser et je suis légèrement surpris quand je le sens me répondre, moi qui pensais qu'il dormait, je m'étais bien trompé.

Nos langues se rencontrent une nouvelle fois entamant un nouveau ballet de danse dont elles connaissent la chorégraphie par cœur désormais, alors que nos lèvres sont collées entre elles.

Malgré sa fatigue, il me répond franchement avant que finalement, le baiser ne cesse et que je ne le libère. Mes yeux plongeant dans les siens à moitié fermé, ses deux lagons désormais rongés par la fièvre. Je pose une main discrète sur son front, il est brûlant, il a vraiment attrapé froid.

Pour le moment, je ne peux rien faire, je suis trop fatigué et lui aussi, encore plus même. Demain je m'occuperais comme il faut de lui mais pour le moment, une bonne nuit de sommeil ne pourra nous faire que le plus grand bien.

Il me sourit faiblement avant de plonger sa tête dans mon cou, la mienne se calant par-dessus la sienne, me permettant de respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux désormais mêlée à l'odeur fruitée de mon shampoing que je lui ai passé dans la douche. Sa respiration se fait lente et régulière montrant qu'il s'endort enfin, je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus que je sombre à mon tour.

POV Extérieur :

Une voiture se gare devant la maison de notre jeune homme de dix-sept ans. Un homme aux cheveux sombres et à la barbe d'une semaine entourant son visage, ses yeux verts ressortant assez bien sur la peau halée, en sort pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée qu'il passe après un tour de clef.

La maison est plongée dans la pénombre signe que les autres occupants dorment. Il pose doucement ses clef dans le petit plat à l'entrée avant d'accrocher sa veste sur le porte manteau, le tout dans le plus de silence possible pour ne réveiller personne.

Vu l'heure tardive, il décide d'aller directement se coucher et monte les escaliers pour parvenir au premier étage de la maison. Il passe devant la chambre de son fils dont la porte est légèrement mal fermée. Il la pousse dans un petit grincement, lui dévoilant son fils endormi dans son lit … mais ce dernier n'est pas seul. En effet, dans ses bras trône un autre individu. Sachant pour sa « condition », il n'est pas plus surpris que ça de voir qu'il s'agit d'un homme, l'ayant déjà surpris avec une autre de ses conquêtes par le passé.

Souriant en voyant son fils aussi détendu, il ferme doucement la porte pour aller rapidement se débarbouiller dans la salle de bain en face. En entrant, il remarque, en mettant ses vêtements sale dans le panier, que des vêtements inconnus y trônent, sûrement ceux du jeune homme dans les bras de son fils… rien de bien grave en somme.

Se rafraichissant rapidement à l'eau froide pour enlever le plus de saleté, l'homme finit par sortir pour aller se coucher dans sa chambre, non loin dans le couloir de l'étage.

Une fois la porte fermée, la maison retrouve sa prestance silencieuse et la nuit peut maintenant continuée.

**Et voilà, un chapitre où nos charmants n'amoureux sont Très TRès TRÈs TRÈS PROCHES ! ^^**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ''en avance'' vous aura fait plaisir, et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour avoir la suite. **


	23. Chapter 19

**Kikou tout le monde ! **

**Voilà, nous sommes samedi et j'essaie de publier mes chapitres aussi régulièrement que possible aussi, je vous en publie un autre today ! ^^**

**C'est la suite, comme toujours, et j'espère toujours autant que ça vous plaira. **

**Je suis très contente de voir le nombre de review XXL que vous m'avez laissé, c'est vraiment super gentil, je vous adore trop…. Vous pouvez pas imaginer ! Et c'est pour ça que je vous remercie tous, je ferais mieux le détail la semaine prochaine, comme je suis chez une amie, je n'ai pas trop le temps ^^' mais sachez que je vous remercie sincèrement de tout mon 'tit cœur ! ^^**

**Et voilà la suite donc, je vous souhaite d'y prendre autant de plaisir que pour les précédents !**

POV Dean :

Je me sens lentement émerger du sommeil réparateur dans lequel j'étais profondément ancré. Je dérive lentement dans la réalité, laissant mes rêves appartenir au passé. Finalement, j'ouvre les yeux que je referme aussitôt à cause d'un minuscule mais bien lumineux rayon de soleil qui a réussi à se faufiler dans un petit interstice entre mes rideaux fermés. _Comme par hasard …_

Je retente une deuxième fois ma chance qui a plus de succès. Je papillonne avant de complètement me réveiller et ne peux empêcher un sourire de naître sur mes lèvres quand mon regard tombe sur le visage paisible de Sam juste en face du mien.

A ce moment-là, les souvenirs de la veille me reviennent en mémoire. J'hésite entre la colère ou la joie, faut dire aussi qu'il s'est passé pas mal de chose depuis. Je sors doucement ma main droite de sous la couette pour venir caresser tendrement la joue qui m'est offerte, la peau est chaude sous mes doigts, un peu trop à mon goût d'ailleurs mais ce n'est pas le moment, il dort alors je vais le laisser se reposer … _surtout après cette nuit passée ensemble. _

J'embrasse doucement son front avant de lentement me glisser hors du lit en faisant le moins de mouvement possible pour ne pas le réveiller. Une fois complètement en dehors, je jette un dernier coup d'œil sur Sam avant de sortir, ne laissant que la porte entrouverte derrière moi … _on ne sait jamais. _

Je passe par la salle de bain pour me passer un coup le visage sous l'eau, histoire de bien me réveiller. Quand c'est fait, je me regarde dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo, un sourire niais ne parvient pas à quitter mes lèvres malgré toute la volonté que je peux y mettre, c'est pas grave, je suis bien comme ça.

Je sors pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée depuis lequel j'entends un bruit de vaisselle, mon père est levé. Une fois devant la cuisine, je tombe immédiatement sur lui, tranquillement assis à table alors que le café passe dans la cafetière, lisant le journal.

-salut p'pa, ça va ?

Il quitte le journal des yeux pour me regarder, apparemment je dois paraitre vraiment joyeux sinon il ne me sourirait pas comme ça.

-salut mon grand, alors … comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle ? me demande-t-il en repliant son journal pour se consacrer pleinement à moi … _aie !_

-je vais bien merci de demander … rallais-je gentiment alors que je m'installais à mon tour à table, non loin de lui, non sans un léger sourire.

-excuse-moi mais, ça ne fait que quelques jours que nous sommes là et tu es déjà parvenu à faire chavirer un cœur … tu ne perds pas de temps dis-moi.

Il rit, je suis content qu'à chaque fois il le prenne bien. Je dois avouer qu'au fond de moi, j'ai peur qu'un jour, il ne le supporte plus et me crache à la figure qu'il me hait … même s'il m'a déjà assuré du contraire. Je n'y peux rien, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de paniquer quand c'est comme ça, j'ai toujours un peu peur tout au fond de moi qu'il retombe dans cette période où il ne s'occupait plus de moi. _Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure …_

-tss … et bien pour commencer, il s'appelle Sam et il s'agit de notre voisin d'en face mais … enfin disons qu'il a une très longue histoire derrière lui mais que je ne peux pas vraiment t'en parler tout de suite, je préfère lui demander son accord avant … je ne veux pas qu'il ait l'impression que je le trahisse en divulguant son passé. Mais pour te donner une idée, ça ressemble un peu à « la fameuse période », quelque chose comme ça mais en pire…

Je vois immédiatement le visage de mon père s'assombrir au moment même où j'ai mentionné la fameuse période, c'est ainsi que nous l'avons appelé lui et moi, histoire de ne pas lui donner un nom trop moche pour lui éviter de trop culpabiliser surtout maintenant qu'il s'est bien rattrapé depuis ces dix dernières années. C'est dur ce que je lui dis mais s'il veut se faire une idée, il faut en passer par là.

-p'pa, il n'est pas question de toi là, mais de Sam. Son père était comme ça mais en pire. Je ne peux vraiment pas t'en dire plus mais s'il te plait, fais-moi confiance, quand le moment sera venu, nous t'expliquerons tout … mais pas tout de suite, c'est encore trop frais pour lui.

Je pose ma main sur la sienne, celle qui tient encore le journal plié pour lui assurer que c'est la vérité. Son regard plonge dans le mien, il est sombre et triste … mais bien vite, il se reprend, comme il le fait toujours et me sourit à nouveau.

-et bien, si c'est aussi grave que ça alors, bien sûr que je te fais confiance, mais je veux au moins le rencontrer … histoire de voir à quoi il ressemble. Il a quel âge ?

-aie … alors là par contre, pas de panique, il est jeune mais dans sa tête, il a le double de mon âge et c'est un vrai petit génie. Mais pour tout te dire, il a treize ans … mais il va sur ses quatorze là dans quelques jours, trois ans de différence, ce n'est pas si important que ça … il est jeune c'est vrai mais on a le temps avant de … enfin tu vois quoi … hm …

-du calme fiston, je ne suis pas là pour vous juger toi et ton copain … même s'il est vrai qu'il est plutôt jeune pour toi mais, je te fais confiance, je sais que tu sauras attendre. Essaie malgré tout de ne pas lui briser le cœur à ce pauvre gosse. Rit-il doucement.

-tu rigoles j'espère, moins d'une semaine que je suis là et c'est déjà lui qui me fait tourner en bourrique et qui me rend fleur bleue … oh mon dieu, me dites-pas que je viens d'avouer ça…

J'ai parlé tellement vite tant je suis content que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je secoue la tête de dépit tout en souriant. Mon père sourit à son tour avant de reprendre son journal et de le déplier une nouvelle fois.

-ne t'en fais pas, ça reste entre nous …

Je suis tellement content que, même à dix-sept ans, je me lève et l'étreint avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Il est aussi surpris que moi je pense mais pas le temps de m'en assurer que je sors déjà de la cuisine.

-… mais je pense que je pourrais m'en servir à des fins personnelles.

Et voilà … je suis fini, il va s'en servir contre moi à la première occasion … je suis maudit. Quoique … vu que je suis maintenant avec Sam, je suis plutôt Béni … oui je sais, c'est pourri comme blague mais on est le matin et c'est tout ce que j'avais en tête.

Je remonte les escaliers, avec tout ça, je n'ai même pas pris mon petit-déjeuner … pas grave, je le prendrais avec Sam plus tard, comme on est dimanche, on a tout notre temps.

La sonnette retentit au même moment et je me stoppe en plein milieu des marches.

-j'y vais ! me crie mon père alors que je l'entends pousser sa chaise dont les pieds raclent le sol carrelé.

Je reste là pour savoir de qui il s'agit, de là où je suis, la personne à l'entrée ne peut pas me voir. Mon père s'approche de la porte et ouvre après m'avoir fait un signe et là, ma glotte reste coincée dans ma gorge quand je vois de qui il s'agit. Ce n'est ni plus ni moins que le père de Sam qui vient de frapper à notre porte … _et merde ! _

-bonjour monsieur, je suis Monsieur Wesson, votre voisin d'en face, dit-il en montrant la maison derrière lui sans même se retourner. – j'aimerais savoir si mon fils Sam serait ici, je suis rentré ce matin mais il n'était pas là alors je me suis dit que puisqu'il traîne avec votre fils, il pourrait être ici.

Mon père me regarde quelques secondes, je lui fais « non » frénétiquement de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne doit rien dire alors que le père Wesson commence à perdre patience.

-je n'ai pas toute la journée Monsieur alors si vous pouviez faire vite, ça m'arrangerait.

-excusez-moi, dit mon père d'un ton tout sauf désolé qui m'arrache un sourire, mais je tentais de savoir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler votre fils pour savoir si je l'avais vu mais nous ne sommes pas là depuis longtemps et mon fils ne ramène personne à la maison aussi, je suis navré mais je ne connais pas votre fils et il n'y a personne d'autre que le mien et moi ici.

Ses dernières paroles étaient franches et directes mais avec un ton malgré tout poli, ce n'était pas la peine de se brouiller avec tous les voisins de la rue … même si celui-là ne donnait pas envie d'être un bon voisin. Mon père sait se faire entendre quand le besoin s'en fait sentir, il a beaucoup utilisé ce ton avec les parents des enfants qui m'embêtaient à l'école quand j'étais jeune.

-mm … très bien, je vous remercie Monsieur.

Il ne laisse même pas le temps à mon père de répliquer qu'il lui tourne déjà le dos. Je descends rapidement les quelques marches que j'avais monté pour aller à la fenêtre du salon et le voir rentrer chez lui en claquant la porte. Sa voiture de fonction garée devant la demeure délabrée.

-et bien, encore un voisin cordial dis-moi. Est-ce que ce serait lui le père de ton copain ?

-malheureusement pour lui, oui. Ma voix retrace mon défaitisme face à cette réalité qui me plonge sans cesse dans mon passé.

-je comprends mieux pourquoi tu préfères attendre avant de m'en parler. Bon, et bien, passons. Va le rejoindre mais ne lui dit pas que son père est passé, si sa situation est aussi grave que ça, pas besoin de lui donner des raisons de plus de s'inquiéter … dis-lui aussi que notre maison l'accueillera toujours à bras ouverts. Je ne le connais pas encore certes mais … je vous attends pour le petit déjeuner.

Je frissonne, il va le bombarder de questions. La dernière fois qu'il a fait ça, mon copain est parti. Bien sûr, il ne s'agissait que d'une histoire sans lendemain et nous étions tous les deux d'accord mais quand même, il n'a plus jamais osé remettre les pieds à moins de trente mètres de chez moi.

Finalement, il repart dans la cuisine finir son café avec un petit sourire en coin alors que je remonte les escaliers en toute hâte. J'espère simplement qu'il dort encore et qu'il ne nous a pas entendus sinon, je ne sais pas comme il réagira.

Mais je suis rapidement soulagé parce que, quand je rentre à nouveau dans la chambre, il dort encore mais il est maintenant à plat ventre sur le matelas, les couvertures sont légèrement tombées et ne couvrent plus le haut de son corps, me faisant à nouveau découvrir les nombreux coups et bleus qui parsèment sa peau blafarde. J'ai failli perdre mon sourire un instant mais les souvenirs de cette nuit me reviennent aussitôt en mémoire comme pour me dire de ne pas penser au mauvais côté mais plutôt au bon … et quand je repense à ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, je ne peux que confirmer et mon sourire revient aussitôt orné mes lèvres.

Je m'approche lentement du lit et monte dessus à quatre pattes pour finalement me laisser choir à ses côtés, le tout en délicatesse. Je laisse ma main vagabonder dans ses cheveux en de tendres caresses qui ont le mérite de le faire remuer. Son visage, à moitié enfoncé dans l'oreiller, est tourné vers moi et je me penche pour atteindre ses lèvres.

Il sursaute légèrement quand nos bouches se touchent mais se détend rapidement avant de me répondre doucement, encore perdu entre le sommeil et l'éveil, tout ça sans même ouvrir les yeux.

Finalement, le baiser s'achève et ses yeux papillonnent, il est avec moi maintenant. Encore dans le gaz mais avec moi et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Alors que ses yeux se posent sur moi, il me sourit et j'en fais de même avant de déposer un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

-salut …

Sa voix est pâteuse mais il entame la conversation, c'est déjà pas mal.

-salut toi, bien dormi ?

Il sourit à nouveau alors qu'il s'étire doucement, en restant sur le ventre, étirant ses bras non loin de moi et ses jambes toujours sous la couette. Mais il s'arrête en plein milieu de son geste et grimace, il a encore mal, quoi de plus normal.

POV Sam :

Aie … et merde, et dire que tout allait bien mais non, fallait que ces foutues coups se rappellent à mon bon vouloir. Put*** j'étais bien là en plus … des réveils comme ça, j'en ai pas tous les jours, en fait, c'est le premier que j'ai de toute ma vie, et je ne pense pas pouvoir m'en passer un jour.

C'est mon estomac qui me fait mal, là où mon père m'a donné des coups de poing avant de l'écraser contre l'émail de la baignoire pendant qu'il me … enfin voilà quoi.

Bbrrr…. J'ai des frissons rien que d'y repenser. Dean a sûrement du le voir puisqu'il se pose délicatement sur mon dos pour me procurer de sa chaleur tout en me prenant dans ses bras mais sans me décoller du matelas.

Je me perds dans ses bras où je me sens si bien. Bon sang, des années à souffrir et là, je découvre enfin le bonheur … mais chez moi, chaque chose est éphémère, je m'en suis rapidement rendu compte et souvent, ça faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose. A cette douloureuse pensée, j'attrape un de ses bras avec mes deux mains et serre autant que je le peux. Si ce bonheur là aussi doit être éphémère alors je veux pouvoir en profiter jusqu'au bout même si j'aimerais que jamais tu ne me quittes.

Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir me réserve … nous réserve mais il y a encore du chemin à parcourir, c'est toi-même qui me l'as dit hier. J'ai peur et je m'accroche encore plus à toi, ne me laisse pas seul, je ne le supporterais pas.

POV Dean :

Ses ongles rentrent dans ma peau, pourquoi Sam ? De quoi as-tu peur ?

Je t'entends murmurer quelque chose mais je ne parviens pas à saisir quoi aussi, je me rapproche encore plus de toi et là, j'entends des paroles douloureuses … tu as peur que je ne m'en aille, que tout ça ne soit pas éternel … ne t'en fais pas, je ne partirais pas, jamais, quoi qu'il se passe, se sera ensemble.

-shhh … c'est toi et moi ensemble Sammy, pour toujours…

Je te rassure avec de belles paroles qui me sont pourtant sincères. Jamais je ne te bercerais d'illusions, ça fait bien trop mal quand elles tombent en mille morceaux, je ne le sais que trop bien.

Je resserre mon étreinte alors que tu me demandes quelque chose.

-…vrai ?

C'est à peine un chuchotement et je souris à cette question enfantine. Tu as beau être plus vieux dans ta tête, ton âge finit toujours par te rattraper. Ce n'est pas une question d'adulte qui vient de sortir de tes lèvres mais celle d'un enfant qui a besoin d'être rassurer. Tu es jeune, c'est vrai mais je ferais avec et s'il le faut j'attendrais autant de temps qu'il le faudra.

-oui … vrai.

Je t'embrasse doucement et tu me réponds encore tremblant avant de finalement te sentir apaisé, plus à l'aise mais, en voulant me redresser, je te vois grimacer de nouveau. Mon poids est trop important pour ton petit corps tout frêle et je sais que je viens de te faire mal alors je me redresse doucement.

Je me pose de nouveau à côté de toi et te prends dans mes bras pour que tu te mettes de côtés, face à moi avant de te mettre sur le dos. Là, je passe mes mains sur tout ton corps en commençant par ton cou que je tâte doucement tout en regardant de temps en temps l'expression de ton visage.

Quand je parviens enfin sur le ventre, ton souffle se coupe, prémices d'une douleur à venir alors que je pose mes mains juste sous ton nombril. Là, un couinement de douleur s'échappe d'entre tes lèvres et je comprends que c'est là que tu as mal.

Je réfléchis à ce que je peux faire pour t'aider quand la réponse me saute tout à coup au nez alors que mon regard avait dévié sur mon classeur de chimie, sur lequel j'avais dessiner une croix rouge pendant un des cours où je m'ennuyais. La trousse de secours dans la salle de bain !

Cette idée fraichement en tête, j'embrasse rapidement Sam avant de me lever du lit lui intimant de ne pas bouger et fonce dans la salle d'eau. La mallette est par terre sous le lavabo, mon père l'avait mise là depuis le jour où je suis tombé en descendant les escaliers un matin et qu'il râlait parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à mettre la main dessus. Depuis, elle était là où il était sûr de pouvoir la trouver rapidement. Je l'embarque avec moi et reviens dans la chambre.

-je vais m'occuper de toi Sam …

**Hihihi… une 'tite séance de soins particulière que vous ne verrez que dans le prochain chapitre ! **

**Et oui, faut bien que je laisse un peu de suspense ! ^^ **

**A la prochaine mes agneaux ! ^^**

**Bonne journée/Bonne soirée/ Bonne nuit/ Au revoir/ Salut…. ^^**


End file.
